Fiesta Privada
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy es una chica buena, pero todo cambia el dia de su boda su ahora esposo Anthony estaba haciendo el amor en una bodega antes de partir el pastel. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué a mí? Albert la oveja negra de la familia y el guapo hermanastro del novio ¿podrá ayudar a Candy en su noche de bodas? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, Chicas hermosas aquí les traigo otra adaptación con mi queridísimo Albert espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerlo y escribirlo ^^ En fin, ¡ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.

Summary: Candy es una chica buena, pero todo cambia el dia de su boda su ahora esposo Anthony estaba haciendo el amor en una bodega antes de partir el pastel. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Albert el guapo hermanastro del novio podrá ayudarla? Adaptación.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro solo en ánimo de entretener.

**Argumento**

**QUE SUBA LA TEMPERATURA… **

Encontrar al hombre con el que se acaba de casar in flagrante delicto con otra mujer no formaba parte de los planes que había hecho Candy White para su espléndida boda. Ahora es una novia sin novio, pero decidida a disfrutar de su noche de bodas, y para eso le sirve el guapísimo hermanastro del tramposo de su marido. Albert Andrew es todo aquello que no es su hermano y encima, su duro cuerpo es de los que convierten las fantasías sexuales más ardientes en realidad…

…**Y QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA **

Albert no está por la labor de rechazar a la novia engañada. Después de soñar con ella cinco años enteros, la oportunidad de acariciar el delicioso e incitante cuerpo de su cuñada es demasiado tentadora como para resistirse. Cuando la joven lo sigue al complejo tropical que Albert ha construido desde cero, insiste en que lo único que quiere es el placer cálido húmedo de dos cuerpos uniéndose bajo el sol. Lo único que le queda por hacer al empresario es convencerla de que, en realidad, él quiere mucho más…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso**: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 1**

Candy White era, sin lugar a dudas, la novia más hermosa que Albert Andrew había visto jamás. El vestido de color marfil sin tirantes dejaba los brazos de la joven al aire y, si cerraba los ojos, Albert podía imaginarse lo sedosa que sería aquella piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Aunque el velo le ocultaba la cara, a Albert no le costaba ver en su mente aquellos ojos grandes y de largas pestañas, ojos de color verde esmeralda con un brillo que iguala al amanecer, la nariz pequeña, un poco respingona y los labios rosados y carnosos. Los pechos de la joven llenaban con elegancia el corpiño del vestido, aunque con solo verlo al joven ya se le secaba la boca y le sudaban las manos. La falda amplia y ahuecada de su vestido de novia cubría casi por completo el pasillo entero de la catedral Grace de San Francisco y a Albert le recordó a un delicioso merengue, un merengue tentador que lo desafiaba a llevárselo a la boca entero, de un solo y lujurioso lametón.

Albert sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando vio acercarse a la novia y el estómago se le fue encogiendo cada vez más con cada paso que acercaba a Candy al altar. Aquella mujer iba a llegar hasta el final. Albert había tenido dieciocho meses para prepararse mentalmente para aquel momento y, con todo, la realidad lo golpeó como un puñetazo en las tripas. Apretó los puños, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se obligó a no dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de la iglesia tan deprisa como podía. Había hecho una promesa y al contrario que algunos hombres de su familia, cuando él daba su palabra, tenía por costumbre cumplirla.

—¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio a este hombre?

Albert observó, con un dolor amargo invadiéndole el estómago, al padre de la joven, George, que levantaba el velo y revelaba la sonrisa nerviosa de Candy, una sonrisa que no terminaba de invadirle los ojos.

—Su madre y yo la entregamos —respondió George, y Albert contuvo la maldición que clamaba en su cerebro cuando el prometido de Candy, el hermanastro mayor de Albert, Anthony, se adelantó para coger la mano temblorosa de su novia.

—¿Pero se puede saber dónde está? Es hora de cortar la tarta.

—Estoy segura de que estará aquí de un momento a otro —Candy White Andrew intentó tranquilizar a la acelerada organizadora de su boda—. ¿Por qué no le pides a uno de los amigos del novio que mire en el baño mientras yo voy a ver si está en el vestíbulo.

Con franqueza, se diría que Anthony ya debería saber a esas alturas que el novio no desaparece en medio del banquete.

—¿Va todo bien? —Annie, la dama de honor de Candy, se acercó con sigilo para hablar con ella.

—No encuentro a Anthony. Supongo que necesitaba un momento a solas.

Annie alzó una ceja.

—Ya…

Está bien, quizá Anthony no fuera el tipo más introspectivo del mundo pero, con todo, era el día de su boda. Bien sabía Dios que hasta Candy estaba un poco abrumada con todo aquello.

—Supongo que no lo habrás visto.

Annie sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está su hermano? Creí que el trabajo del padrino era vigilar al novio.

—Se fue justo después de hacer su brindis —dijo Candy. La novia sonrió un poco al pensar en el brindis de Albert. Tan ensayado, tan civilizado. Tan poco propio de él. Albert no era un tipo que se preocupase mucho por lo que la gente pensase de él, sobre todo no la multitud pomposa y prepotente que se había dignado a asistir a la boda de Candy. El estilo relajado y natural de su cuñado lo hacía destacar entre aquella masa, incluso cuando intentaba encajar.

Al contrario que el de Anthony, que podría haber posado para la portada de Vogue, el cabello rubio de Albert siempre iba un poco desaliñado y su cuerpo enorme y musculoso siempre parecía demasiado grande para la ropa que llevaba. Pero había aparecido con un aspecto absolutamente delicioso con el esmoquin que se había puesto para la boda y una camisa blanca que contrastaba de una forma de lo más seductora con su piel, bruñida por el fuerte sol caribeño. Albert siempre había sido guapísimo, con un estilo tan varonil, fuerte y un tanto tosco, quizá, y había mejorado todavía más en los cinco años que habían pasado desde la última vez que Candy lo había visto.

La novia cerró los ojos e intentó no imaginarse los palmos de bronceados músculos que ocultaba aquel esmoquin. Candy creía haber superado siglos atrás aquel enamoramiento absurdo y adolescente, y desde luego el día de su boda con el hermanastro del objeto de sus deseos no era el mejor momento para resucitarlo.

Candy se dio una bofetada mental; era el día de su boda, por el amor de Dios. Todos aquellos meses de duro trabajo y preparativos al fin daban su fruto y no era el momento de revivir el encaprichamiento, muerto mucho tiempo atrás, por cierto, que había sentido por la oveja negra de la familia de su fabuloso novio.

La novia salió del salón de baile y se abrió camino por el vestíbulo sin dejar de detenerse para intercambiar algunos comentarios corteses con cuantos invitados se encontraba. Al acercarse al cuarto de las escobas, oyó un golpe seco tras la puerta cerrada. Después una risita. Y luego un gemido.

Un gemido decididamente masculino.

Con el estómago más o menos a la altura de los tobillos, Candy tuvo un horrible presentimiento; no quería imaginarse lo que iba a encontrar tras la puerta.

—Serás hijo de puta. —Su voz le sonó muy lejana, como si saliera del final de un túnel larguísimo y lleno de ecos.

Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que tuvo un calambre en los párpados. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Es que no podía.

Pero allí estaba Anthony, inconfundible, inmóvil en pleno embate mientras se follaba a otra mujer contra la pared. La chica la miraba con la boca abierta por encima del hombro de su novio de un modo que habría sido incluso cómico en otras circunstancias.

Candy le lanzó una mirada rápida a la otra mujer. Ah, claro, la encantadora Karen, la ayudante que acababa de entrar a trabajar para Anthony. A Candy se le había ocurrido en su momento que el contrato de Karen tenía más que ver con unas piernas de varios kilómetros y unos pechos exagerados que con sus habilidades como secretaria y se dio un par de patadas mentales por haber sido tan estúpida y haberle dado a Anthony el beneficio de la duda. Pero la última vez que lo había pillado engañándola, su novio había jurado por Dios, sobre la tumba de su abuela y por las llaves de su adorado Ferrari que nunca, jamás de los jamases volvería a ocurrir. Le había prometido que la próxima vez que tuviera relaciones sexuales sería con Candy, en su noche de bodas. Y con los preparativos de la boda en pleno apogeo, había sido más fácil creerle que admitir que estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida.

—Candy, no es nada. No significa nada. —Anthony se manoseó con torpeza los pantalones del esmoquin y después se sujetó el fajín cuando los pantalones volvieron a caérsele hasta los tobillos. Karen se había bajado la falda y se apresuro a recuperar las bragas, un movimiento que lanzó hacia atrás a Anthony, que tropezó con un trapeador y un cubo antes de caer en su trasero encima de Karen.

A Candy jamás le habían dado un puñetazo a traición pero se imaginó que la sensación debía de ser muy parecida. Un golpe seco en medio del pecho y la sensación de quedarse sin aire hasta terminar jadeando como una trucha recién pescada. Un dolor que la atravesaba entera, acompañado por el ardor gélido de la humillación. Con todo, la novia intentó no perder el control: no quería que Anthony viera que se estaba haciendo añicos por dentro, explotando en un millar de fragmentos diminutos. La mente de Candy trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando encontrar lo más apropiado que se pudiera decir o hacer en una situación como esa. Pero no había forma de barrer aquello bajo la alfombra con un puñado de sutilezas sociales.

Tomar el mango de un trapeador y meterlo en algún sitio extremadamente doloroso quizá no fuera la mejor respuesta, por atractiva que resultara en ese momento.

—Se supone que tenemos que cortar la tarta —dijo Candy; hasta a ella la frase le sonó absurda.

Aturdida, regresó al salón como pudo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Permitir que la arrastraran hasta el altar como una especie de vaca destinada al sacrificio. La dulce Candy, la perfecta Candy, la que siempre hacía lo que tenía que hacer por sus padres, por su familia, por la empresa. Tan decidida estaba a no armar problemas por nada que se había negado a admitir la verdad sobre su futuro marido.

Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Candy abrió de un empujón la puerta del salón de baile del hotel Winston, la joya de la corona del imperio de hoteles de lujo A&W. Su padre, George White, y el padre de Anthony, William Andrew, habían adquirido la propiedad no hacía ni dos años. En solo un año estaba haciendo sudar al Fairmont la gota gorda en el mercado de los hoteles de lujo de San Francisco.

Pero ni siquiera vio el precioso salón de baile recién redecorado con sus sofisticadas arañas de luces y los tapices de seda que transmitía un ambiente de elegancia y lujo antiguo. A Candy le daban igual las decenas de miles de dólares en rosas blancas que adornaban cada una de las setenta mesas que se habían dispuesto para albergar a los invitados a la boda. Ni siquiera le importó chocar con un camarero y que una copa de merlot le salpicara la falda de su vestido de novia de Vera Wang hecho a medida.

Atravesó la multitud sin ver más que el contorno borroso de color carne de los invitados que intentaban estrecharle la mano y besarla en la mejilla para felicitarla. Hizo caso omiso de todos y cada uno y se dirigió al estrado que había en la parte delantera del salón y que en esos momentos ocupaba la orquesta.

Cuando subió el primer escalón la radiante novia sintió una mano firme que le cogía el brazo, pero ni siquiera reconoció a Annie cuando se desprendió de los dedos de su amiga.

Candy le hizo una seña a la orquesta para que parara, cogió el micrófono y lo bajó hasta que lo tuvo a la altura de la boca. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No era un simple temblor de manos sino un auténtico terremoto por todo el cuerpo. Se quedó mirando una multitud que representaba a la flor y nata de la sociedad de San Francisco. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al alcalde tirándole los trastos a una de sus primas. Los socios de su padre, los concejales de la ciudad y los ricos financieros y sus esposas; todos la miraban con actitud expectante.

Candy se humedeció los labios y apretó al micrófono. Se le quedaron los nudillos blancos cuando se aferró al micro como si fuera un salvavidas. Miró a su derecha y se le encogió el estómago cuando dos camareros entraron con el carrito que llevaba la tarta de bodas de cinco pisos, de chocolate y frambuesas con glaseado de vainilla, y la colocaron a su lado.

—¿Pueden prestarme su atención, por favor?

La petición era innecesaria, todo el mundo se la había quedado mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Les agradezco que hayan venido para celebrar lo que se suponía que iba a ser el día más especial de mi vida. —La inundó una sensación vaga, como sí abandonara su propio cuerpo y pudiera verse desde el otro extremo de la sala. ¿Qué iba a decir a continuación la pequeña novia psicópata?—. Por desgracia, ese día tan especial lo ha arruinado el hecho de que mi marido —Candy señaló con un gesto la parte posterior del salón, donde Anthony luchaba por abrirse camino entre la multitud— decidiera que su banquete de boda era el sitio perfecto para follarse a su nueva ayudante.

Un coro de gritos ahogados y murmullos se alzó entre la multitud y lo puso todo en perspectiva de repente. La gente se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos casi salidos de las órbitas mientras estiraban el cuello para ver al novio descarriado.

—Así que, si bien les ruego que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, yo creo que voy a dar la noche por terminada. —Se recogió la falda entera y apenas había conseguido llegar al borde del escenario cuando Anthony la alcanzó al fin.

—Candy, lo siento, por favor, tienes que escucharme. —Anthony se había peinado y se había estirado el esmoquin, y una vez más era la encarnación de la masculinidad impecable. La cogió por los brazos con tanta fuerza que Candy supo que le quedarían marcas y después le dijo con tono suplicante—: Soy adicto al sexo. Es una enfermedad. No puedo evitarlo, Can…

Can se deshizo de las manos de su novio de un tirón y una oleada de rabia la sacó de repente de su estado de shock. Esa era la clase de excusa que se le tenía que ocurrir a Anthony: algo que lo absolvía a él de toda responsabilidad personal y suscitaba comprensión en lugar de censura, Candy se puso tan furiosa en un momento que temió que la cabeza le estallara en llamas.

—¿Adicto? —chilló—. ¡Pues para ser un adicto no has tenido mayores problemas para no ponerme ni un dedo encima a mí!

Anthony se acercó a ella con gesto decidido pero Candy se apartó e intentó rodearlo.

—¿Tengo yo la culpa de querer evitar un caso permanente de congelación? —murmuró Anthony en voz tan baja que solo ella pudo oírlo. De cara a la multitud se explayó un poco más—: ¿Cómo puedes darme la espalda así cuando necesito tu apoyo?

Todos los ojos se habían clavado en el drama que se desarrollaba sobre el escenario.

—Apártate de mi camino, Anthony. —Candy tenía que salir de aquel salón, tenía que alejarse de todos y de todo lo que la había obligado a someterse a aquella humillación pública.

Anthony se movió otra vez para cogerla, Candy estiró el brazo hacia atrás por instinto y sus dedos entraron en contacto con la superficie cremosa de la tarta. Se giró un poco y cogió el piso superior del pastel, bastante pesado, por cierto. Después hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y estrelló la tarta contra el rostro conmocionado de Anthony.

—Quizá quieras subirte la cremallera de paso —se burló la novia.

Tras lo cual, Candice White, su alteza serenísima la princesa del imperio hotelero A&W, cuadró los hombros, levantó la barbilla con arrogancia y sacó su persona, manchada de vino y tarta y totalmente enfurecida, del salón del banquete.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 2**

—¡Maldito sea, maldito sea, maldito sea!

Candy se arrancó el velo y maldijo otra vez cuando casi la mitad del pelo se le desprendió del cuero cabelludo en el proceso. Las horquillas salieron disparadas de su cabeza como confeti y su liso y perfecto moño francés quedó diezmado, con lo que su corte nuevo se disparó en mechones rubios pegajosos de laca que le llegaban a los hombros. Se quitó de un par de patadas las zapatillas hechas a medida y entró en el baño a grandes zancadas para buscar un cepillo.

El reflejo que la recibió desde el espejo era alarmante, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Estaba colorada, cortesía de una combinación de ira y todo el champán que había consumido. Llevaba el pelo de punta, muy al estilo Medusa, algo muy parecido a lo que veía algunos de sus peores días nada más levantarse de la cama. Una risa semiperturbada le hormigueó en la garganta.

Su precioso vestido sin tirantes, confeccionado para que se adaptara a la perfección a su pequeño cuerpo, lucía una gigantesca mancha de vino en el corpiño y un gran borrón negro en la falda, donde se había quedado atrapado en las puertas del ascensor durante su frenética huida del salón de banquetes.

¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?

Por lo general, Candy no era de las que se dejaba llevar por la autocompasión. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando tenía más de lo que cualquier mujer tenía derecho a pedir? Unos padres implicados en su educación, aunque no especialmente cariñosos, y un prometido —no, ahora ya su marido— guapo y con éxito. Un trabajo que le encantaba como directora ejecutiva de eventos especiales en el Winston y un generoso complemento paterno a sus ingresos que le permitía tener un adorable apartamento de dos dormitorios en Pacific Heights.

¿Era mucho pedir ser la única pareja sexual de su marido en su noche de bodas?

De repente sintió un nudo en el pecho y empezó a quedarse sin aliento. El corpiño del vestido impedía que le llegara aire a los pulmones y Candy empezó a tirarse como una loca de los botones que le cubrían la espalda entera.

Gruñó y tironeó de la tela pero le temblaban los dedos, incapaces de dominar los botoncitos forrados de seda. Comenzó a hiperventilar todavía más y supo que estaba a meros instantes de desmayarse. Con la suerte que tenía, lo mismo se daba un golpe en la cabeza con el lavabo y sufría una lesión cerebral masiva.

—Estúpido vestido —jadeó mientras intentaba en vano alcanzar los botones. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer unos vestidos de novia tan difíciles de poner y quitar? ¿Qué clase de tradición sádica era esa, meter a una mujer en una prenda que no podía ponerse ni quitarse sola si había una emergencia?

Si pudiera encontrar las tijeritas de las uñas, podría cortarlo y sacárselo. Volcó el contenido del neceser en el suelo y estaba revolviendo como poseida entre la pila resultante cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la suite.

—Largo —chilló mientras buscaba entre el contenido del neceser con las manos temblorosas. ¿Dónde estaban las malditas tijeras? Annie las había usado esa mañana para cortar un hilo suelto de la bastilla del vestido, quizá estaban en la salita…

—Déjame entrar. —Era Annie, que le hablaba con tono firme a través de la pesada madera de la puerta.

Candy apretó los puños entre los botones y la tela del vestido.

—Vete. Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Can, si no me dejas entrar, tu madre va a hacer que el gerente le dé una llave.

Candy se derrumbó en el suelo del baño, derrotada. No le cabía la menor duda: su madre era muy capaz de hacer eso y a Candy ya no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a la histeria de Maria White. Tenía que dejar entrar a Annie, aunque solo fuera para que bloqueara la puerta.

—Voy. —Se levantó despacio y en el proceso se pisó el borde de la falda. Oyó el ruido de una tela que se rasgaba y al mirar vio un desgarrón de diez centímetros en la costura, donde la falda del vestido se unía al corpiño. La verdad, por veinte mil dólares se diría que un vestido tendría que aguantar un poco más.

Candy abrió la puerta. Su mejor amiga tenía una expresión preocupada y cautelosa en sus grandes ojos azules. Cruzó el umbral sin decir nada y abrazó a Candy.

—¿Estás bien?

Candy se desprendió del abrazo de su amiga con suavidad pero con firmeza. Si bien agradecía el gesto, temía derrumbarse del todo al menor roce.

—Estás hecha un desastre.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

No le costaba nada hacerse una idea de la imagen que estaba dando, sobre todo en comparación con Annie, que tenía un aspecto sexy y lleno de glamour, con su alta figura y el cabello negro realzado a la perfección por el vestido largo y lila de dama de honor.

Una nueva oleada de angustia embargó a Candy cuando recordó que más de quinientos amigos y parientes seguían sin duda abajo, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. Se le aceleró la respiración y volvió a tironearse del vestido, desesperada por deshacerse de la voluminosa prenda.

—¡Quítame esto de encima!

—Espera, espera. —Annie la cogió por los hombros para detener los frenéticos movimientos. Después le dio la vuelta y en un momento había desabrochado los botones y los broches del corsé de encaje francés que llevaba debajo.

Cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies convertido en un charco de espuma blanca, Candy respiró hondo varias veces. Qué maravilla poder llenarse los pulmones con libertad. Después abrió los ojos y lo apartó de una patada colérica. Tras quitarse el igualmente restrictivo corsé del torso, se acercó al armario para sacar su albornoz violeta de felpilla. Con casi diez años de antigüedad, andrajoso y deslavado después de muchos lavadas, la consolaba tanto como la mantita favorita de un bebé.

—Anthony odia este albornoz. Decía que me hacía parecer una abuela. —Candy saboreó la profunda satisfacción que sintió cuando se ciñó el cinturón alrededor de la cintura—. Me obligó a dejar de usarlo delante de él, iba a deshacerme de él tras esta noche.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a Annie, y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Su albornoz favorito parecía un símbolo de todo a lo que había estado dispuesta a renunciar en el curso de su relación con Anthony. Se acabaron las caminatas por las colinas de Marín porque Anthony quería que hiciera ejercicio bajo la mirada estricta y reglamentada de su entrenador personal del club olímpico. Nada de ponerse ropa mona y moderna porque necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir para parecer mayor y más sofisticada. Debía cambiar su encantador y pequeño escarabajo por un BMW serie 5 porque era «más apropiado para la imagen que tenía que cultivar».

Tantas cosas, grandes y pequeñas, pero todas ellas cosas que le gustaban, cosas que formaban parte de ella. Había renunciado a todas ellas con una misión concreta: ser la hija perfecta, la novia perfecta, la todo perfecta.

—No me puedo creer que me hiciera esto —dijo—. ¿Te puedes creer que me hiciera esto? —Candy se quedó mirando a Annie.

Las cejas alzadas de Annie y su consoladora palmadita en la rodilla de Candy fue más que suficiente para transmitir que nada de aquello la había sorprendido en absoluto.

—Me siento como una estúpida. De verdad pensé, después de sorprenderlo en primavera, que me sería fiel. Pero apuesto a que nunca dejó de engañarme en todo este tiempo.

—Pues no, no dejó de engañarte. —La convicción de Annie provocó un hormigueo de irritación que atravesó los hombros de Candy.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes con tanta seguridad?

—Can, lo vi por toda la ciudad. —Al contrario que Candy, Annie era una juerguista convencida y le encantaba explorar los restaurantes y discotecas más animados de San Francisco. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, eran raras las veces que Candy se unía a ella para pasar una noche de fiesta—. Por lo menos una vez a la semana lo veía con alguna mujer en el Bubble Lounge o en el Redwood Room. Y si no llegaba con alguien, se iba con alguien.

Había veces que Candy agradecía de verdad la franqueza de Annie pero esa no era una de ellas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Para ser justos, Annie no tenía la culpa del comportamiento de Anthony, pero Candy no podía creer que la mujer que llevaba cinco años siendo su mejor amiga fuera capaz de ocultarle semejante información.

—Pero si te lo dije —dijo Annie, exasperada—. Más de una vez. Y cada vez volvías a aceptarlo. Siempre supiste que no iba a cambiar. Si tú estabas dispuesta a no darle importancia a sus aventuras, ¿quién era yo para intentar convencerte de lo contrario?

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y aunque no dijo nada reconoció que lo que decía Annie era cierto. Desde que se lo había presentado, a Annie le había caído mal Anthony.

Era demasiado hábil, decía Annie. Demasiado zalamero, demasiado refinado, un repelente niño Vicente pero con mejor pinta. Había intentado, a veces con sutileza —pero la mayor parte de las veces sin ella— convencer a Candy para que lo dejara. Una vez, tras una fiesta, Annie incluso había afirmado que Anthony le había coqueteado, y eso que Candy estaba en la habitación de al lado. La acusación había encolerizado a Candy de tal modo que no le había dirigido la palabra a Annie en todo un mes.

Las amigas terminaron por hacer las paces pero desde ese momento, si Annie tenía algo en contra de Anthony, se lo guardaba.

Pero a pesar de la estricta política de «sin comentarios» que había instaurado, Annie había sido incapaz de quedarse callada esa primavera. Había visto a Anthony saliendo del hotel Clift a primera hora de la mañana de un día laborable, cuando se suponía que estaba en Seattle por negocios, con una seductora morena prácticamente pegada al costado.

A esas alturas, Candy ya se había atrincherado en los preparativos de la boda que planeaban para el otoño, embalada en su carrera hacia su futuro como la señora de Anthony Andrew. Se había convencido de que Anthony había tenido un desliz, pero solo esa vez. Y dado que Candy se había visto obligada a admitir, aunque solo fuera ante sí misma, que su vida sexual no era demasiado espectacular, parte de ella se preguntó si quizá no fuera también culpa suya. Después de eso, se había jurado esforzarse más para ser la clase de amante que quería su prometido y así evitar futuros lapsus.

Claro que, en el fondo, Candy siempre había sabido que aquella no había sido la primera vez, ni la única. Que era por lo que sus intentos de darle un poco más de sabor a su vida sexual se habían reducido a la compra de un inmenso montón de lencería carísima y dos encuentros bastante mediocres en los últimos seis meses. Al menos a ella le gustaba mucho su nueva ropa interior, que era muy sexy, aunque Anthony no hubiera sabido apreciarla.

Después de aquello, Candy se resignó a tener un matrimonio cómodo, aunque no fuera apasionado. Después de todo, en un matrimonio había cosas más importantes que el sexo. Y al casarse con Anthony contribuía de una forma decisiva a unir a las dos familias, a cimentar su relación empresarial y elevar el perfil público de la compañía. Aunque hubiera querido echarse atrás, no habría podido hacerlo sin provocar la madre de todos los desastres.

Con todo, el desastre se las había arreglado para encontrarla a ella.

—Dios, soy un auténtica idiota —gimió Candy mientras se tiraba en la cama. Después se sentó y apretó los puños—. Quiero ir ahí abajo y darle una buena patada en esas fundas tan perfectas que se ha puesto en la boca.

Annie lanzó una áspera carcajada.

—Venga, vamos. Yo te lo sujeto. Pero no te olvides de darle también un buena patada en los huevos.

Entonces oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Candy, déjame entrar.

Candy hizo una mueca al oír aquella voz temblorosa que arrastraba las palabras. Genial. Su madre no solo era un caso perdido emocional, como de costumbre, sino que encima llevaba una buena borrachera. Por lo general, era Candy la que tenía que calmar a su madre y hacerla bajar del árbol emocional al que se hubiera encaramado pero esa noche ya no tenía fuerzas. Cogió a Annie por los hombros y le rogó:

—Tienes que deshacerte de ella.

Annie fue a la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Candy para que se escondiera en la cocinita de la suite mientras ella contestaba a la puerta. Candy oyó la voz apagada de Annie y después la más aguda de su madre.

—Lo de ahí abajo es un caos —sollozaba su madre—. No hacen más que preguntarme qué pasa y yo no tengo ni idea. George ha desaparecido con Anthony y Candy tiene que bajar para tranquilizar a todo el mundo. —A Maria se le quebró la voz y Candy oyó el graznido apagado de su madre sonándose la nariz—. Y toda la prensa local está por aquí. ¿Qué diantres les voy a decir? No hay nadie que me diga lo que tengo que decirles.

—Señora White ¿por qué no se va a su habitación y se toma un poco de café? Yo llamaré a la coordinadora de la boda y haré que ella lo solucione todo.

—Pero Candy…

Candy se asomó a la esquina y Annie se movió para bloquear físicamente la puerta con su cuerpo. Por suerte, la madre de Candy compartía el cuerpo menudo de su hija así que Annie no tuvo problemas para hacer de gorila de discoteca.

—Confíe en mí, señora White es mejor que su hija no vea a nadie ahora mismo. ¿Quién sabe qué más sería capaz de hacer?

En circunstancias normales no era difícil arrollar a la madre de Candy y era obvio que el estrés de la noche había despojado a la buena mujer de sus escasas reservas de fuerzas. Con un pequeño sollozo lastimero y el ruego de que Candy fuera a visitarla cuando se sintiera con ánimo, Maria accedió a retirarse a su habitación hasta el día siguiente. Candy tomó nota mentalmente de enviarle un Martini bien cargado.

Después dio un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó que Annie cerraba la puerta y corría el cerrojo de seguridad. Su amiga regresó a la suite y rodeó los hombros de Candy con un brazo.

—Ya está. Mi madre va a sufrir por fin un ataque de nervios y será todo culpa mía.

—No le va a pasar nada. Mañana a primera hora la van a llamar todas sus amigas por teléfono para soltar los «ohs» y «ahs» de rigor por el escándalo que has provocado y tu madre podrá regodearse en toda esa compasión y todas las atenciones que le van a prodigar.

Candy bufó.

—¿Crees que les sobrará un poco de compasión para mí?

—Sabes que estás mejor así, ¿verdad?

Candy se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

—Creo que podríamos haber conseguido que funcionara. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Nos movemos en los mismos círculos. Jamás he tenido que preocuparme por si iba detrás de mí dinero.

—O de tu cuerpo. —Annie se dirigió directamente al minibar y apareció con los brazos cargados de botellas diminutas.

—Para algunas personas…

—El sexo no es lo más importante —Annie terminó por ella el sonsonete—. Si hubieras dado alguna vez con un tipo que sabía que es lo que hacía…

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Se había acostado con más de un tipo antes de Anthony (con tres, para ser exactos) y los resultados jamás habían sido esa conmoción trascendental que describían todas sus amigas. Tampoco se había preocupado demasiado por el tema.

Annie no se rendía.

—Y aparte del sexo, ¿qué hay de la confianza, la compañía y todo eso? Admítelo, Candy, la única razón para que empezaras a salir con Anthony ya en primer lugar fue por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo y porque era un modo de garantizarte la aprobación de tu padre.

Candy lanzó un gemido, incapaz de negar la verdad.

—Es patético. Yo soy patética.

—Lo has dicho tú, no yo —dijo Annie por lo bajo.

Candy le sacó la lengua, después se pasó las manos por el pelo e hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos se toparon con la densa capa de laca que lo cubría.

—Agh, necesito una ducha. Prepáranos unas copas.

Candy oyó el tintineo de las botellitas cuando se metió bajo el chorro y empezó a frotarse con vigor para quitarse hasta el último rastro de maquillaje, laca, vino y tarta, en un intento de borrar aquel día de su vida en el proceso. Estaba tan harta de ser educada… no quería morderse más la lengua para guardar las apariencias. Sus agallas tenían que manifestarse de una vez, que ya llevaban un retraso de veintiséis años.

Salió del baño quince minutos después, sin laca y sin maquillaje. Miró la copa que le ofrecía Annie y sacudió la cabeza.

Su amiga frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Es Chardonnay, lo que bebes siempre.

—Dame eso —dijo Candy mientras cogía de un manotazo una botellita de tequila del aparador.

—Esto… Can, ¿estás segura de que quieres beberte eso?

—El Chardonnay es para jovencitas sin agallas. Desde hoy, soy una mujer fuerte e independiente. —Destapó la botellita de Cuervo con un floreo—. Me gustaría proponer un brindis por la versión nueva y mejorada de Candy White. Una nueva Candy que hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y que no se deja mangonear por nadie. Sobre todo por el estúpido de su marido, un idiota incapaz de esperar a cortar la tarta para tener su primera aventura. —Levantó la botella y se ventiló el contenido de un solo trago.

La nueva imagen de chica dura de Candy White quedó arruinada cuando le entró tal ataque de tos y arcadas que la tumbó.

—Agh, Esto es asqueroso sin la mezcla para hacer margaritas. —Candy echó mano del vino para quitarse el sabor a gasolina que le había quedado en la boca—. Será mejor que vaya poco a poco antes de ponerme con el tequila.

Sus ojos no tardaron en posarse en una botella de Veuve Clicquot que se enfriaba en un cubo junto con dos copas de champán de cristal de Baccarat.

—Qué romántico —dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se apoderaba de la botella con una mano y de las copas con la otra.

Candy se acomodó en la cama junto a Annie y en un momento destapó la botella y derramó un poco del líquido burbujeante en la moqueta. Después le dio a Annie una copa de champán.

—Vamos a probar otra vez. Un brindis por la nueva Candy White, antiguo idiota y flamante zorra del momento. —Tomó un largo trago de champán. Las burbujas le cosquillearon por la garganta y le calentaron el vientre de inmediato.

La sonrisa de Annie se apoderó de la mitad inferior de su cara.

—¡Ya era hora!

—Lo sé. Hace años que me dices que tengo que alejarme de mis padres, vivir mi propia vida y deshacerme de Anthony. Creo que todo este fiasco es la forma que tiene de decirme el universo que ya va siendo hora. Hay todo un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, y empieza ahora mismo.

—Así se habla. —Annie tomó un buen sorbo de champán y Candy se apresuró a rellenar las copas.

A medida que el alcohol le iba calentando el vientre, Candy se iba entusiasmando cada vez más con su nueva vida.

—Quiero encontrar a alguien salvaje, alguien totalmente inadecuado para mí.

—Deberías acostarte con su hermano —dijo Annie con los altos pómulos acalorados por el champán—. Ya sabes, dos metros de hombre, hombros anchos y musculosos. Ya me imagino lo que se esconde debajo de ese esmoquin. ¿Y le has visto las manos? Prometedoras, muy prometedoras. Que lo sepas, un buen polvo con él sería la venganza perfecta e iba a cabrear a Anthony de lo lindo.

—No puedo ir a por Albert. —Pero mientras hablaba, el cerebro de Candy se inundó de imágenes de Albert desnudo, sobre ella, bajo ella, moviéndose dentro de ella—. Además, incluso aunque quisiera, no soy su tipo para nada.

Annie puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto a Candy para que le bajara la cremallera y pudiera cambiarse el vestido de dama de honor por uno de los albornoces de cortesía de la suite.

—Tonterias. La única razón por la que los tipos no te ligan es por esa actitud que tienes de mosquita muerta. Créeme, con un mínimo estímulo por tu parte, aparecerían un montón de tipos a los que les encantaría tener la oportunidad de despeinarte un poco. —Se pulió el resto del champán que le quedaba y después se preparó un vodka con tónica en el minibar—. Albert Andrew no es ninguna excepción.

Candy puso la tele. Su incapacidad para «ligar» era uno de los temas favoritos de discusión de las dos amigas, que a lo largo de los años lo habían hablado hasta la saciedad, una conversación que a Candy no le apetecía tener en ese momento. A pesar de las ruidosas protestas y argumentos que daba Annie en sentido contrarío, en el fondo a Candy no le parecía que tuviera mucho con lo que trabajar.

Era bastante atractiva, suponía. Pero con 1,60 de altura, el cabello rubio ondulado, los grandes ojos verdes y las modestas curvas de su cuerpo, se parecía bastante más a Sandra Dee, la niña buena de Grease, que a Marilyn Monroe. Hasta le podrían haber grabado «futura madre de familia respetable» en la frente. No se podía decir que fuera de las que le inspiraban a nadie pensamientos lujuriosos. Cosa que tampoco le había molestado mucho hasta, el momento.

Está bien, le había molestado el año que Albert y ella habían coincidido en Berkeley, cuando ella era una ingenua de primero y él, el chico de último curso que la protegía demasiado. A él lo había criado su madre, así que, hasta entonces, Candy solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces en su vida y solo recordaba vagamente a aquel tipo grande y guapo que había sido amable con ella en esas ocasiones, pero cuando se había tropezado con él durante su primera semana en el campus, Albert, a sus veintidós años, había inspirado en ella de repente todo tipo de sensaciones y fantasías sexuales, sentimientos que Candy no había experimentado en su vida. Ni los había vuelto a experimentar después.

—Soy como su adorable hermanita pequeña —dijo con tono sombrío—. Siempre lo he sido. —No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Albert cerniéndose sobre más de un desafortunado chico de alguna fraternidad que intentaba emborracharla con cerveza de barril o ponche de garrafón—. No le había visto desde que se largó, después de la monumental bronca que tuvo con su padre y Anthony justo después de que yo me graduara de Berkeley. Dios, está tan bueno. —Candy apenas había pensado en Albert en los cinco años transcurridos desde que se había marchado o más bien no se había permitido pensar en él, quizá porque, en el fondo, sabía que terminaría tal y como estaba en esos momentos. Con el cerebro lleno de imágenes lascivas, inquieta, tensa y con el cuerpo palpitándole en sitios donde no tenía por qué palpitar, y sin esperanza de encontrar alivio en el guapísimo pedazo de carne responsable de todo aquello.

Hora y medía después, Candy pasaba por todos los canales de televisión por milésima vez mientras se terminaba los restos de champán. Annie roncaba entre las almohadas con una bolsa medio vacía de M&M's de mantequilla de cacahuete apretada en el puño.

Maldita fuera Annie y toda esa charla de vengarse con un buen polvo y arrojarse en brazos de Albert. No podía dejar de pensar en él, enredado en sus sábanas de seiscientos hilos, todo músculos y piel bronceada.

La lujuria se acumulaba en el vientre de Candy, mezclada con la indignación, mientras examinaba cada rasgo de la suite nupcial. Se suponía que era su noche de bodas, maldita fuera. Se suponía que tenía que estar rodando por aquella cama y retozando en el jacuzzi con el hombre con el que se había casado.

Por extraño que pareciera, la idea no era tan dolorosa como embarazosa. Una vez superado el susto inicial, Candy se dio cuenta de que el cabreo que tenía era más por su orgullo herido que porque Anthony le hubiera roto el corazón. Quería casarse con él, al menos eso había pensado. Con todo, siempre había sabido que el suyo habría sido un matrimonio basado en la compatibilidad más que en la pasión. Y a ella le había parecido bien. Pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la poca consideración que sentía Anthony por ella, tan poca que había sido capaz de hacer algo así el día de su boda.

Si miraba las cosas con perspectiva, se daba cuenta de que había actuado como un idiota, ¿era de extrañar entonces que Anthony pensara que podía pisarla sin más? Pero todo eso iba a cambiar, desde ese mismo instante.

Quizá Annie tenía razón. Quizá solo tenía que dejar de comportarse como una niña buena para que los hombres se enteraran de que ardiendo bajo su aspecto seráfico había una diosa del sexo esperando a que alguien la soltara. Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Fue al tocador y sacó un pequeño paquete de papel del que extrajo un pequeño negliye de La Perla que había elegido para esa noche. Cuando se lo puso, la seda fresca alivió su piel ardiente. Estiró la tela sobre las caderas y alargó el brazo para ponerse otra vez el albornoz violeta, después cogió el neceser íntimo que con tanta consideración proporcionaba el personal del Winston.

La vieja Candy jamás haría algo como lo que había planeado, pero a la nueva Candy le habían prometido sexo esa noche y ni de loca pensaba renunciar a él.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 3**

Albert se quedó mirando el minibar mientras se planteaba su siguiente selección. Tenía que reconocérselo a su padre y George: ellos sí que sabían con qué había que llenar un minibar. Podía emborracharse una semana entera si quería.

Que era con toda probabilidad lo que habría hecho sí no tuviera que irse casi al amanecer para regresar a Cayo Holley.

Eligió una botellita de Jack Daniel's y lo rebajó con la otra mitad de la Coca-Cola que le había quedado del cuba libre que se acababa de tomar. Hizo una mueca al ver lo que costaba el licor en la hoja de precios del minibar. Cierto, era absurdo esconderse en su habitación a beber un licor de precio ridículo cuando podía estar disfrutando abajo de la barra libre.

Pero era incapaz de enfrentarse a aquello. Había cumplido con su obligación. Había aparecido, había sido el padrino perfecto y había fingido estar encantado de ver que la pequeña Candy White se encadenaba a un completo imbécil como Anthony. Había salido corriendo de allí nada más después de escupir el brindis preparado y totalmente deshonesto que había tenido que soltar.

Albert no se hacía ilusiones con su hermano mayor y la clase de marido en la que iba a convertirse. Anthony era exactamente igual que el padre de ambos: hábil, intrigante, el típico tipo que necesitaba quedar siempre por encima. Un carácter que les venía muy bien en los negocios pero que era un infierno para las mujeres que metían en sus vidas. Su padre ya iba por el cuarto matrimonio y era muy probable que engañara a su mujer. William Andrew no podía renunciar a la emoción de la caza o la satisfacción de la conquista. Y Albert no albergaba dudas: Anthony era igual que su padre.

Aferró con más fuerza la copa y se acomodó entre las redondas almohadas que adornaban la cama gigante de la habitación. No sabía por qué estaba tan disgustado. Tampoco era como si se hubiera pasado los últimos cinco años suspirando por ella. Por lo menos no mucho. Pero habían pasado nueve meses desde que había recibido el anuncio del compromiso. Nueve meses para deshacerse de cualquier ilusión que pudiera haberle quedado de llegar a disfrutar algún día de todo lo que la dulce Candy tenía que ofrecer.

No obstante, las imágenes de aquella chica seguían atormentándolo. Candy con su bikini rojo de licra el verano que había cumplido los dieciséis años. Unos pechos pequeños y redondos que se apretaban contra, la ceñida tela, con los pezones endurecidos por el agua fría. Candy en el club de campo, la niña bien perfecta con sus chaquetillas y sus perlas. Siempre había sido toda una dama, incluso de adolescente, cuando lo irritaba con su mojigatería al tiempo que le inspiraba escabrosas fantasías en las que él le quitaba las braguitas blancas de algodón y le demostraba lo divertido que podía ser portarse mal.

Y al fin la peor imagen de todas. Candy, de pie ante el altar junto a su hermano, tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana mientras hacía los votos que la unían a Anthony.

Se tomo el resto de la copa, como si con eso pudiera ahogar las voces de su cabeza que lo ponían verde por no haberle tirado los perros a Candy cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Ah, no, por alguna extraña razón a los veintidós años había tenido que desarrollar una vena noble cuando se trataba de aquella chica, quizá porque había sabido por instinto que si salía con ella solo terminarían sufriendo los dos. Así que en lugar de permitirse disfrutar de aquella larga fantasía recurrente en la que le enseñaba a la virginal Candy todo lo que había que saber sobre las alegrías del sexo, se había dedicado a ser su protector en lugar de su amante.

Y mientras él estaba en el Caribe matándose para poner Cayo Holley en la cumbre de los complejos de lujo de primera clase, el que le había tirado los perros había sido el cabron de su hermanastro.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó con un sobresalto de su meditación. Un vistazo por la mirilla reveló a la última persona que hubiera esperado ver allí. Candy White (más bien Andrew, con los rasgos distorsionados por el efecto pecera de la mirilla) golpeaba con determinación la puerta de su habitación en la que se suponía que era su noche de bodas.

Albert descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Por un momento creyó que estaba sufriendo una alucinación. O quizá había hecho una mezcla un poco fuerte con el último ron y Coca-Cola que quedaba en el minibar, se había desmayado y estaba soñando. Desde luego no era la primera vez que Candy invadía sus sueños pero por lo general llevaba algo un poco más provocativo que la deshilachada bata violeta de abuela que ya tenía en la universidad. Tenía que ser real, porque si fuera un sueño, a esas alturas la bata ya estaría en el suelo y él ya estaría medio metido en aquel cuerpo.

Lo que no evitó que la sangre se le acumulara en la entrepierna. El año que habían coincidido en Berkeley, Albert había llegado a la puerta del dormitorio de la residencia de la joven en incontables ocasiones y se la había encontrado recién salida de la ducha y envuelta en aquel albornoz. La idea de despojarla de aquella prenda suave y gastada para poder recorrer con la lengua toda su piel suave y húmeda se había burlado en casi todas aquellas ocasiones de la promesa que había hecho de no ponerle las manos encima.

La verga se le hinchó en los calzoncillos y Albert se recordó con furia que era una mujer casada y con su hermano, por si fuera poco. Tenía que haber pasado algo grave para que Candy estuviera allí. ¿Cómo se le ocurría, a él complicarse cuando necesitaba toda la sangre posible en el cerebro?

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Anthony? —preguntó Albert cuando Candy no dijo nada. Se lo había quedado mirando con la boca un poco abierta. Albert casi podía sentir el calor de aquella mirada en su piel mientras lo iba recorriendo entero, primero el pecho, después el abdomen plano para seguir bajando, hasta que las cejas femeninas se alzaron con cierto interés.

Albert bajó los ojos y se puso colorado cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba más que los boxers y que el bulto de la bragueta seguía creciendo bajo la mirada de la joven.

—¿Puedo entrar? —dijo Candy al tiempo que alzaba de mala gana los ojos hacia la cara de Albert.

Albert se apartó para dejarla pasar y en algún lugar de su cerebro nublado por el minibar se disparó una alarma. Por lo general, las mujeres no visitaban las habitaciones de otros hombres a las dos de la mañana de su noche de bodas.

Candy se encaramó al borde de la cama y encendió la lamparilla de la mesita. La luz la envolvió en un fulgor tenue que iluminó su cabello de color dorado pálido y su piel suave como la de un bebé. Aparentaba unos catorce años con sus grandes ojos azules y los labios suaves y rosados. Había vuelto a clavar los ojos en él y en su expresión había cualquier cosa menos inocencia.

Con la polla amenazando con asomar por la bragueta de los calzoncillos, Albert cogió con gesto casual uno de los albornoces que colgaban en su armario e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que eso de que la talla única sirve para todos no se aplicaba a su cuerpo. El albornoz le tiraba de los hombros, no le cubría el pecho y apenas le dejaba estirar los brazos. Pero al menos si su amiguito decidía asomar la cabeza por la cinturilla, Candy no tendría que verlo.

—Te fuiste temprano de la fiesta, ¿no? —dijo la joven, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar en su habitación cuando debería estar disfrutando de su primera noche de sexo marital—. Nunca te gustaron mucho los actos que exigen corbata.

Albert asintió.

—Pues no, y además tengo que tomar un vuelo muy temprano. —Se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella y solo su aroma fue suficiente para volverlo loco. Como en sus mejores sueños, Candy había aparecido en su habitación de hotel. Pero en la realidad hablaban de trivialidades, del banquete y sus planes de viaje mientras él tenía una erección capaz de clavar clavos en cualquier sitio.

Y aunque cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas era consciente de lo que tenía delante y le rogaba que la echara en la cama y le metiera la lengua entre las piernas, Albert sabía que no era para eso para lo que Candy había ido allí.

¿O sí?, se preguntó cuando la joven se encogió de hombros y una de las mangas del albornoz se deslizó y le dejó el hombro al descubierto.

A Albert se le secó la boca al ver el diminuto tirante de satén de color marfil que se apoyaba en aquella piel suave.

—Sorprendí a Anthony tirándose a su ayudante en el cuarto de las escobas.

La revelación de Candy lo arrancó por un momento de la fantasía que estaba teniendo en la que tomaba el tirante con los dientes y lo bajaba por la piel sedosa del brazo femenino.

—¿Que sorprendiste qué?

—Fui a buscarlo para cortar la tarta y lo encontré tirándose a su nueva ayudante, Karen, en el cuarto de las escobas que hay junto al salón de banquetes.

Candy parecía sorprendentemente tranquila, dadas las circunstancias. Claro que Candy nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Si alguien podía manejar una situación así con elegancia, esa era Candy.

—Así que me subí al escenario y les expliqué a todos lo que había ocurrido, y después le aplasté la tarta en la cara.

No debía de haber sido muy divertido pero Albert no pudo contener la carcajada. La serena y perfecta Candy estrellando una tarta en la cara del tan perfecto Anthony. Y nada menos que delante de quinientos de sus amigos más íntimos y socios empresariales.

Albert no pudo evitar la risita baja que le brotaba del pecho.

—Mierda, siento habérmelo perdido. —Hizo una pausa e intentó recuperar la compostura—. Perdona que me haya reído. Sé que para ti no tiene ninguna gracia.

Una sonrisita traviesa que Albert no había visto jamás cruzó la cara de la joven.

—De hecho, fue graciosísimo. Encima, Anthony todavía llevaba la bragueta abierta, el muy idiota.

—Lo siento mucho. —Albert se acercó un poco más y le envolvió los hombros con un abrazo de consuelo, Candy se acurrucó contra él, su amigo enterró la nariz en la suavidad de su cabello y aspiró el aroma limpio y fresco de la joven. A Albert siempre le había encantado cómo olía Candy, a jabón fresco y flores blancas. La verga le creció lo que le pareció otro centímetro y Albert le dijo con toda firmeza que se fuera calmando. Candy había ido allí para que la consolaran, no para que le tiraran los perros.

Pero entonces la joven se volvió hacia él y le deslizó la mano por el torso, por dentro del albornoz, después lo rodeó hasta apoyar los dedos en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Albert estuvo a punto de ponerse a ronronear cuando las yemas femeninas trazaron pequeños dibujos en los músculos de sus hombros.

—Me alegro tanto de verte otra vez, Albert —murmuró Candy acurrucándose todavía más contra él hasta que la bocanada cálida de su aliento le cosquilleó en el cuello—. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Can. —Albert le acarició la espalda con gesto tranquilizador. Solo la estaba consolando. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Nada. Bajó un poco más la mano y puso a prueba la resistencia de la cadera femenina antes de esquivar el trasero de la joven con nobleza para volver a deslizarle la mano espalda arriba.

Candy se apartó un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, mientras con la mano seguía provocando la piel desnuda de la espalda masculina.

—Se supone que es mi noche de bodas. —El rostro de la joven era sombrío pero no lucía la expresión dolorida que Albert hubiera esperado en una mujer a la que acababa de traicionar el hombre al que amaba—. Se supone que esta noche la iba a pasar haciendo el amor con mi flamante marido.

Lo único que podía hacer Albert era asentir. ¿Adonde quería ir a parar con todo eso?

—¿Sabes que me he pasado toda la vida intentando ser perfecta? Lo he hecho todo bien, todo lo que mis padres han querido, y mira lo que he conseguido.

Era cierto. Al contrario que él, Candy se había pasado la vida intentando conseguir la aprobación de sus padres —sobre todo la de su padre—. Uno de los grandes motivos por los que nunca le había dicho nada a Candy era porque sabía que George White jamás aprobaría que su hija anduviera por ahí con el hijo salvaje de Andrew, el producto de un segundo matrimonio, breve y escandaloso, con una camarera de Las Vegas. Siempre que Albert había ido a visitar a su padre y se había tropezado con George White, el magnate le había dejado muy claro que no le gustaba la idea de que Albert mirara a su hija siquiera. Candy había tenido tanto cuidado de mantener su amistad en secreto que él había sabido que nunca lo presentaría en su casa como su novio. En aquel momento, Albert había decidido que era mejor conformarse con una amistad; temía que si llegaba a acostarse de verdad con ella, no sería capaz de evitar gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquella mujer era suya y a la mierda con las consecuencias. Y entretanto se había tragado el resentimiento que le inspiraba tener que ocultar su inocente relación como si fuera una especie de sucio secreto.

Y cuando Albert había abandonado el redil familiar para perseguir su sueño de fundar su propio complejo de lujo supo que Candy jamás se plantearía dejar la seguridad del nido familiar para reunirse con él. Tampoco era que él hubiera considerado la opción de preguntárselo. Por lo menos no más de unas cien veces.

Por aquel entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de tener un futuro con ella y tampoco la tenía esa noche. Pero allí estaba, mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos verdes, presumiendo sus hombros sexys y llenándolo con una mezcla perturbadora de lujuria y ternura, queriendo intrigar como fuera para llevársela a su isla paradisíaca hasta que reconociera que era suya y de nadie más. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Había tenido años enteros para superar todas aquellas tonterias. Había tenido tiempo de sobra —por no hablar de mujeres de sobra— para conseguir superar el hecho de que su irracional encaprichamiento con Candy jamás encontraría satisfacción.

¿Qué importaba que estuviera en su habitación en plena noche? Era demasiado mayor para dejar que Candy (que no tenía ni la más remota idea del tornado que bramaba en el interior de Albert) lo enredara. Aunque sabía que no era buena idea que siguiera acariciándola, recorrió con el pulgar la curva de la mejilla de la joven mientras intentaba como podía no hacer caso de la intensa descarga que lo atravesaba desde el pulgar a los huevos.

—Ojalá pudiera haberme parecido más a ti, ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de defenderme sola y decir lo que quería. En lugar de eso, dejé que me convencieran para casarme con un hombre que sabía que nunca me haría feliz.

Albert asintió.

—Siempre pensé que te merecías algo mejor. —La envolvió entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Y desde hoy mismo yo también lo sé. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

La mano de Albert se congeló en la espalda femenina. Por un instante le había parecido que volvían a los viejos tiempos. ¿Cuántas veces había consolado a Candy cuando el chico que le gustaba rompía con ella? Por supuesto, una parte de él, la parte que le palpitaba con insistencia en la entrepierna, se moría por desnudarla, pero había sido capaz de contenerla y recuperar el ritmo antiguo y conocido de su vieja amistad.

Pero allí estaba esa mirada otra vez. Esa mirada que decía que aquella chica quería lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies y prestar quizá una atención especial a las partes intermedias.

Ojalá. Debía de estar muy borracho o haberse vuelto loco. O las dos cosas.

—Albert, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande. —La expresión de la joven había perdido el fulgor lujurioso y se había convertido en un gesto de expectativa cortés.

—Lo que quieras, Can.

—Quiero que te acuestes conmigo.

—¿Qué? —No podía haberla entendido bien.

—Acuéstate conmigo, por favor —repitió Candy, cuya expresión era tan impaciente y civilizada como sí le estuviera pidiendo que le sirviera un poco más de Coca-Cola light. Pero cuando Albert no hizo nada salvo mirarla con la boca abierta, Candy continuó—: Hablo en serio. Llevo toda la vida dejando que otras personas me digan lo que quiero porque temía desagradarles. Después de esta noche, me da igual lo que piense nadie. Por una vez, quiero tener algo que quiero de verdad. Y eres tú.

Los ojos de Candy ardieron y se licuaron una vez más mientras sus manos buscaban bajo las solapas del albornoz masculino y le acariciaban el pecho.

—Te deseo, Albert —susurró otra vez antes de inclinarse para deslizar los labios por la piel de la clavícula del empresario. Con todo, Albert hizo lo que pudo para recordar todas las razones por las que no debería aceptar la oferta. Para empezar, aquella chica estaba en un momento vulnerable. Había encontrado a su marido follándose a otra apenas unas horas después de la boda. Eso ya era suficiente para mandar a cualquiera al abismo del comportamiento irracional y poco apropiado. Y además, Candy olía a champán y él jamás se había aprovechado de una chica borracha, ni siquiera en la universidad, cuando era un estúpido que vivía en una fraternidad.

La mano femenina se deslizó por el interior del muslo de Albert y sus dedos se fueron abriendo camino, atormentándolo bajo la orilla del calzoncillo. El pobre estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo.

—Sé que estás disgustada —medio gimió Albert—, pero no creo que quieras hacer esto de verdad.

—Oh, pues yo estoy bastante segura de lo que quiero. —Candy se levantó, se desprendió de la bata violeta, que dejó caer al suelo, cogió la mano masculina y se cubrió con ella un pecho a través del satén cremoso del congunto que llevaba.

—Me voy mañana —dijo Albert, incapaz de resistir la tentación de recorrer con el pulgar el erecto y duro del pezón que le ofrecían—, y no sé cuándo podré volver. Lo único que puedo prometerte es una noche. —Por Dios bendito, tenía la teta de Candy White en la mano. La mera idea hizo rugir su cabeza con tal estrépito que casi no oyó lo que le dijo ella a continuación.

—Sé cómo eres, Albert —dijo Candy con aquel tono ronco tan sexy que el empresario no le había oído jamás, mientras le pasaba una pierna por encima de los muslos para sentarse sobre él a horcajadas—. De eso se trata, precisamente.

Albert no tuvo tiempo de pensar a qué se refería la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Candy se alzó sobre las rodillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. A pesar de todas sus bravatas, el beso que le dio era vacilante, con los labios apenas separados, buscándole la boca con la más ligera de las presiones. El sabor de la joven explotó en la boca de Albert, dulce, picante, disparándose por su columna hasta que las manos le temblaron de deseo. El hombre le separó los labios con la lengua; la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir la lengua femenina enredándose con la suya. Las manos de Candy se enredaron en el cinturón del albornoz que llevaba Albert y este se despojó con impaciencia de la prenda, con un gemido al sentir los pechos cubiertos de satén contra su torso.

Albert le succionó y le mordió los labios; estaba perdiendo el control a toda velocidad mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda de la joven y luego las bajaba para cubrir la curva suntuosa de su trasero. A pesar de todas las fantasías que había tenido con Candy, con estar con ella, con acariciarla, besarla, saborearla, la realidad era mejor que todo lo que podía haber imaginado. Albert arqueó las caderas contra la V que dibujaban los muslos femeninos para que la joven pudiera sentir cómo ardía por ella, lo grande que la tenía solo por ella.

Candy dejó escapar un gritito y se agarrotó un poco contra él. Joder. Tenía que frenar un poco o el único que iba a divertirse esa noche era él.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó él, rezando para que Candy dijera que sí pero con la necesidad de asegurarse de todos modos. Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, pero la Candy que él había conocido nunca había sido de las que se dedicaban a tener relaciones sexuales casuales y Albert dudaba mucho que eso hubiera cambiado.

—Muy segura —gimió Candy, que abrió las piernas más todavía sobre las caderas masculinas para que él pudiera sentir el calor que irradiaba su excitación a través del algodón fino de los boxers—. Siempre te he deseado, Albert, y ahora por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacerte mío.

Los pensamientos masculinos se habían enfangado en el horno de la lujuria pero un diminuto grano de esperanza se alojó en medio de sus tripas. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, ¿era posible que Candy quisiera algo más? Quizá una vez solucionado todo aquel desastre con Anthony, una vez que la vida de Albert se calmase un poco, ¿existía la posibilidad de que pudieran estar juntos?

—Además —le susurró ella entre beso y beso—, me encanta pensar cómo se cabrearían todos si llegaran a averiguar esto.

Las manos de Albert se quedaron inmóviles sobre los pechos de la joven. Un polvo para vengarse de su marido. De eso se trataba. Debería haberse dado cuenta en cuanto la había visto por la mirilla de la puerta. La realidad no hizo nada por calmar su verga aunque sí detuvo en seco aquellas vagas fantasías que empezaban a formarse de vivir con Candy algún día, felices para siempre.

Pues claro. El era el hijo pequeño, el que nadie tomaba en serio. Suficiente para echar un polvo pero no para mucho más.

Las manos masculinas se tensaron sobre las caderas de Candy al tiempo que algo oscuro y primitivo se alzaba en su interior. Si lo único que Candy quería era un simple polvo sin pretensiones entre amigos, ¿quién era él para negárselo? Le daría lo que quería. Un polvo tan intenso y extraordinario que los recuerdos la torturarían durante el resto de su vida, como ella lo había torturado a él. Y con un poco de suerte, al poder tener a Candy justo donde la quería y como la quería, quizá por fin podría quitársela de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Cambió de posición y la echó sobre la cama, boca arriba, sujetándole las muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza. La otra mano la deslizó por el plano firme del vientre de Candy, antes de seguir bajando. La humedad empapaba la tela de la combinación cuando Albert introdujo los dedos en el calor que quemaba los muslos femeninos. Emitió un sonido profundo de satisfacción cuando sintió que la verga se le endurecía todavía más, hasta lo imposible. La seda rozaba el botón del clítoris de la joven que Albert sintió latir bajo él cuando incrementó la presión e introdujo los dedos en los pliegues inundados de aquel sexo dulce y palpitante.

Succionó la lengua de Candy y aspiró sus gemidos, sus jadeos roncos.

—Estoy deseando entrar en ti.

La joven se estremeció contra él, casi a punto de deshacerse entre sus brazos. Albert sacó la mano de entre sus muslos y sonrió al oír la indignada protesta de Candy pero él quería que se corriera cuando estuviera dentro de ella, quería mirarla a los ojos y oírla gritar su nombre mientras palpitaba y le ceñía la polla con el coño.

Le soltó las muñecas y le bajó la combinación hasta la cintura. Durante un instante eterno no la tocó, se limitó a cernerse sobre ella, sujetándose con los brazos, para poder absorber aquellos pechos perfectos. Al fin Candy empezó a retorcerse, con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza bajo aquella mirada descarada.

Albert se acostó de lado y se incorporó sobre un codo mientras con la otra mano la exploraba casi con pereza.

—¿Sabes —le dijo al tiempo que con una palma enorme cubría casi por entero la piel cremosa— cuántas veces me he imaginado esto? —La piel femenina era, por imposible que pareciera, incluso más suave que la tela de su albornoz, con los pezones pequeños y rosados, tensos y erectos como capullos pequeños y duros. Por un momento la cólera de Albert al sentirse utilizado se desvaneció mientras gozaba de la sensación de aquella piel satinada contra la palma de su mano.

Se inclinó para trazar con la lengua el borde inferior del pecho femenino.

—Recuerdo que te miraba en la piscina. Tú llevabas un bikini de cuadros blancos y rojos. —Le rodeó con la lengua el pezón y le regaló el más ligero de los golpecitos—. El agua fría te endurecía los pezones, como ahora. —Los dedos de Candy se entrelazaron en el cabello de su amante y no dejaron que su boca se apartara de su sensibilizada piel—. Te imaginaba quitándote el bikini por mí, para que pudiera saborearte. —Albert continuó con un hábil lametón de un pezón y luego el otro.

—Por favor —le susurró Candy, que hacía rodar la cabeza por el colchón y se arqueaba hacia su boca, rogándole algo más que aquella caricia que la atormentaba. Albert cerró los labios con firmeza alrededor de un capullito y atormentó el otro pezón con el pellizco suave de sus dedos. Abrió más la boca y envolvió todo lo que pudo de aquella mujer con los labios, después se apartó un poco y succionó con fuerza.

Después se colocó sobre ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besar, succionar y lamer sus pechos de todas las formas que había imaginado siempre. Candy le rodeó el torso con las piernas y se apretó contra él. La combinación se le había subido hasta las caderas y el calor húmedo de la joven se frotaba con pasión contra el abdomen masculino. El aroma de la excitación de la joven flotaba en el aire, almizcleño y dulce a la vez. Aquella mujer lo estaba matando.

—Dios, eres preciosa.

A Candy le brillaban los ojos, vidriados de deseo, con los rizos sueltos bajo la cabeza, sexy y despeinada. El conjunto se le había arremolinado alrededor de la cintura, por arriba desnudaba unos pechos llenos y alegres y por abajo la maraña exuberante de unos rizos de color dorado oscuro, Las piernas abiertas le ofrecían a Albert una vista perfecta de su carne rosada y resplandeciente. La parte de su cerebro que todavía era capaz de pensar se maravilló ante aquella criatura extraordinariamente sensual que acechaba bajo la virtuosa fachada de Candy. Allí echada, en medio de su cama, había una mujer sexy, impaciente y más ardiente de lo que ninguna mujer podría llegar a ser jamás.

Se le crispó la polla y Albert supo que no podría esperar mucho más. Había esperado a Candy demasiados años, maldita sea. Tenía que penetrarla de una vez. Ya.

Se levantó y se deshizo de los boxers.

—Ay, madre —dijo Candy con una vocecita tímida cuando la erección de Albert quedó libre por fin.

Su amante no pudo evitar una oleada de puro orgullo masculino cuando vio el destello de admiración que había en los ojos femeninos. Y bajo la admiración… nerviosismo. Se inclinó, apoyó el peso en los brazos y atrapó la boca femenina en otro beso que la abrasó.

—Esto va a estar muy bien. Mejor que bien.

Albert cogió un condón y se lo puso con un movimiento rápido, después acomodó su peso entre los muslos de Candy. Bajó la mano, se colocó sobre el sexo de la joven y se introdujo con un embate.

—Dios, tienes el coño tan tenso —susurró mientras introducía todo su grosor en el interior de la joven. Cerró un momento los ojos cuando sintió la presión firme de los finos músculos de la joven envolviéndole la verga. Empujó otra vez, con más decisión, y Candy dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

Quizá la lujuria lo hubiera dejado sin cerebro pero tendría que estar ciego para no notar la mueca de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Candy.

—Mierda. — Hasta una maldición tan suave sonaba raro en los labios de Candy. La joven sonrió avergonzada y acarició la mejilla de Albert con los dedos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —La risita suave que siguió al comentario hizo que la joven se tensara a su alrededor de un modo insoportable. Albert estuvo a punto de quedarse bizco cuando el calor sedoso y ardiente de la joven le presionó el miembro.

Albert apretó los dientes y sofocó de forma implacable el impulso de hundirse en ella de inmediato y hasta el fondo.

—¿Cuánto?

Candy contuvo el aliento y levantó las caderas con cierta vacilación.

—Una relación sin pena ni gloria hace casi un año.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su hermanastro? ¿Cómo demonios había podido mantener las manos apartadas de aquella mujer? Albert no le habría encontrado sentido ni en las mejores circunstancias y desde luego era incapaz en aquel momento, cuando casi con toda seguridad toda su sangre había abandonado su cerebro.

Intentó concentrarse con desesperación para pensar con un poco de coherencia, cosa nada fácil cuando se había introducido en quince centímetros del sexo más tenso y húmedo que había sentido jamás. Debería habérselo tomado con más calma, haberle dado a Candy más tiempo para acostumbrarse a su tamaño… Intentó salirse y Candy volvió a hacer otra mueca. La cruda realidad del dolor de la joven liberó parte de la sangre de Albert, que regresó, obediente, a su cerebro. Joder. Estaba tan impaciente por hacer experimentar a aquella mujer lo que no había vivido en su vida que había terminado por hacerle daño. Quizá estuviera enfadado por el hecho de que ella lo estuviera utilizando para vengarse de su hermano, pero era importante que ella también disfrutara de verdad. No hay nada como saber que le estás causando a una mujer una incomodidad notable para matar el momento.

Pero Candy tenía otras ideas.

—No —le dijo mientras ceñía mejor las piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina—. Ni te atrevas a parar. —Puntuó la orden con una arremetida diminuta de las caderas, y los huevos de Albert se tensaron ante aquella fricción exquisita.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. —Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura en la frente; ansiaba calmarla y consolarla después de haberla atacado con la delicadeza de un adolescente de dieciséis años la noche del baile de fin de curso—. Habría sido un poco más dulce contigo.

—Por alguna razón no me pareció que fuera el lugar adecuado para hablar de Anthony y nuestra desastrosa vida sexual. —Candy le acarició la espalda con las manos y a Albert le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir el impulso de hundirse todavía más en ella—. Por favor, no te pares —le dijo otra vez—. Quiero hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que te deseo. No creo haber deseado a nadie como te deseo a ti.

Otro pequeño empujón de las caderas femeninas y Albert tuvo que sujetarlas con firmeza para evitar cualquier otro movimiento.

—Candy, deja de moverte. No quiero hacerte daño.

Pero la joven apretó los músculos internos para ceñirle y soltarle el miembro en una caricia insoportable. Una sonrisita astuta cruzó los labios femeninos y volvió a encoger los músculos. Albert lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados. Por Dios, un hombre solo podía aguantar hasta cierto punto.

Metió la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y encontró con el pulgar el capullito tenso del clítoris femenino.

—No te muevas —le dijo otra vez mientras la rodeaba con caricias tensas y firmes. A los pocos segundos, Candy se estaba fundiendo a su alrededor, alzando las caderas en impulsos diminutos e inconscientes a medida que se iba humedeciendo cada vez más con cada golpecito del pulgar de Albert.

El cosquilleo tenso comenzó en la base de la columna de Albert y se fue abriendo camino hasta sus testículos. No iba a durar mucho. Y ella estaba tan cerca, jadeaba con suspiros entrecortados y tenía los pezones erectos, como picos de color cereza, con el orgasmo apenas a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero Albert sabía que no iba a poder aguantar ni un segundo más dentro de ella sin correrse y antes se cortaba el huevo izquierdo que permitirse llegar al final antes que ella. Había llegado el momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

—No —protestó Candy cuando Albert, con suavidad pero con firmeza, se desprendió de las piernas que le rodeaban la cintura y se retiró. Frustrada, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Candy—. No puedes parar ahora. —No cuando estaba tan cerca de lo que sabía que sería el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida. Por no decir el único orgasmo que había tenido jamás a manos (por así decirlo) de otra persona.

Albert la interrumpió con otro de aquellos besos que la derretían entera.

—No voy a parar, Can. —Se deslizó por el cuerpo de Candy hasta que su cabeza quedó al mismo nivel que la de ella, con el estómago apretado entre las piernas de la joven. Alzó la mano para acunar la mandíbula femenina y Candy se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo cuando Albert le exploró sin prisas la boca con la lengua—. Pero sí voy a hacer que todo vaya muchísimo mejor, ya lo verás.

Candy volvió a excitarse muchísimo más. Albert entrecerró los ojos, cuyo azul apenas quedaba visible entre las gruesas pestañas ribias. La suya era una expresión decidida. Decidida a darle a Candy todo el placer posible.

Los dedos y la lengua de Albert colmaron de atenciones los pezones femeninos hasta que Candy creyó que se iba a volver loca si no paraba y que lo mataría si se detenía. El hombre bajó la mano para abrir los pliegues húmedos de la entrepierna femenina, acariciándola, calmándola y, por increíble que fuera, excitándola al mismo tiempo. Candy se sentó en la cama, conmocionada, cuando la boca de Albert siguió a las manos. No era la primera vez que la joven se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado impulsiva la decisión de acostarse con Albert. No era que no se lo estuviese pasando bien. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, más que con cualquier otro hombre en toda su vida. Pero era mucho más intenso, mucho más abrumador de lo que sé habría imaginado jamás.

Como en ese momento, pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza, estupefacta al ver las ondas de cabello rubio que contrastaban con la piel pálida de sus muslos. Siempre le había dado demasiada vergüenza dejar que un hombre le hiciera aquello pero sus inhibiciones salieron huyendo con la primera caricia firme de la lengua masculina en aquella zona ya hipersensibilizada. Candy gimió de deseo cuando la presión dulce y cálida de los labios de Albert envió oleadas de placer que resonaron por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Siento haberte hecho daño. —El rumor profundo de la voz de Albert cosquilleó junto a la piel femenina—. Pero ahora te voy a curar a besos.

La lengua de aquel hombre hacía magia, girando y hundiéndose en su ardiente esencia. Candy apretó los puños contra el edredón y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ni en sus mejores fantasías podría haberse imaginado sensación mejor. Primero uno y después dos dedos se deslizaron en su interior y le ensancharon la entrada, atormentando un puñado de nervios que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Te sabe tan bien el coño —murmuró Albert y su lenguaje franco la hizo enrojecer entera—. No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces me hice una paja soñando con follarte con la lengua y los dedos.

La imagen envió una descarga de placer que atravesó a la joven entera haciéndola retorcerse contra la boca ávida que la lamía. Sus gemidos y grititos de placer se fundieron con los chupeteos cálidos y húmedos de los besos masculinos. La tensión le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La presión firme de los dedos de Albert entrando y saliendo sin prisas, la succión suave de sus labios y su lengua la hicieron caer en una espiral de deseo. Candy no hubiera podido contener el orgasmo aunque hubiera querido. Arqueó la espalda y la levantó de la cama, después se corrió en una oleada que parecía interminable mientras sus estridentes gritos se desvanecían en suaves suspiros al irse calmando los temblores.

Podrían haber pasado segundos u horas mientras yacía allí, un poco aturdida. Soltó el edredón y dejó caer las manos con las palmas hacía arriba a ambos lados de la cabeza. Poco a poco fue consciente de que Albert iba abriéndose camino a besos por su vientre y su torso. El empresario se detuvo un instante para atormentarle un pezón con un mero golpecillo de la lengua, como si hubiera comprendido que el hipersensibilizado pico no podría soportar una succión más firme en ese momento.

—¿Mejor? —le susurró mientras se acomodaba una vez más entre sus piernas. Candy lo sintió, increíblemente grueso y duro, presionando con insistencia la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —le contestó y lanzó una risita al ver la gran sonrisa que se extendió por la cara de Albert.

—Ni que me estuvieras dando las gracias por el té —se burló él al inclinar la cabeza para besarla. Levantó una mano y la entrelazó en el cabello femenino mientras la otra le cogía una pierna y se la encaramaba a la cadera. Cambió de posición y Candy gozó de la sensación de aquel miembro que se estiraba y se deslizaba cuando Albert le introdujo el glande.

—¿Lista para intentarlo otra vez?

Candy intentó decir que sí pero todo lo que le salió fue un confuso «sa» cuando la hábil presión combinada con la fricción en su interior envió una nueva oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Un tendón sobresalió en brusco relieve en el cuello masculino y el sudor comenzó a caerle de las sienes a Albert mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Esa vez no se lanzó en un embate sino que fue introduciéndose poco a poco, centímetro a incitante centímetro hasta que al fin se hundió en ella hasta tal punto que los cosquilleos de placer le recorrieron a Candy la columna entera.

—¿Estás bien? —La cara del hombre estaba marcada por líneas tensas de concentración y los brazos le temblaban un poco al soportar su peso.

Era una criatura bella y salvaje la que se sostenía sobre Candy, con todo el cuerpo estremecido por el esfuerzo de no perder el control. A modo de experimento, la joven cambió las caderas de posición y jadeó de repente cuando el movimiento apoyó la base de la verga de Albert contra su clítoris. Al confundir aquel sonido con un gemido de dolor, el hombre lanzó un juramento y empezó a retirarse.

—Lo siento…

—No, por favor, no pares. No me duele, te lo juro. —Candy se apretó contra él otra vez, rezando para que volviera a moverse dentro de ella—. Estoy bien, increíblemente bien. —Candy deslizó las manos por la espalda de su amante y le cogió las nalgas, apretándoselas para introducirlo todavía más en ella—. Creo que puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón dentro de mí.

Fue todo el aliento que Albert necesitaba. Al fin empezó a moverse, saliendo y entrando del cuerpo femenino poco a poco, gimiendo cuando ella se apretaba a su alrededor para intentar introducirlo más en ella con cada acometida.

Candy levantó las rodillas por instinto para abrirse más. Albert metió las manos bajo las rodillas de la joven y le apretó los muslos contra el pecho para, abrirle más las piernas y que pudiera sentir su polla cuando se deslizaba contra su clítoris cada vez que entraba en ella.

Candy oyó de forma vaga sus propios gemidos, cuyo volumen se iba incrementando con cada embestida. Clavó las uñas en los músculos duros de las nalgas masculinas y sus gritos lo alentaron mientras la acometía una y otra vez hasta que otro orgasmo la golpeó con tal fuerza que podría haber jurado que había visto estrellas.

Albert echó atrás la cabeza y al llegar al clímax, un grito gutural se escapó de su garganta. Candy lo exprimió con dulzura y sintió una deliciosa sensación de poder cuando él se hundió en ella con fuerza. Y cuando se derrumbó sobre ella, Candy lo acunó rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

Era mucho más grande que ella y quizá debería haberse sentido asfixiada, pero en lugar de eso, enterró la cara en el cuello masculino y sintió una satisfacción inmensa. Ella, la aburrida y pequeña Candy White, tenía el poder de convertir a Albert Andrew en una temblorosa e indefensa masa de carne.

**Continuara…**

Niñas hermosas mil disculpas por el retraso pero para compensarlas les subí dos capítulos esperare no volver a retrasarme y gracias también por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, le agradezco de corazón sus reviews a Luna, MAGGYDE ANDREW, Gatita Andrew, Friditas, Blackcat2010, me han animado mucho para continuar, procurare actualizar cada tercer día sin falta, también mil gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 4**

Albert yació sobre ella varios minutos, consciente hasta cierto punto de que era muy probable que la estuviera aplastando, pero incapaz de moverse. Enterró la nariz en el cuello de Candy y aspiró el aroma dulce de su piel mezclado con su propio sudor. Seguía temblando tras aquel intenso orgasmo que lo había fundido por completo, pero con solo percibir su propio olor en ella ya fue suficiente para que su miembro empezara a endurecerse de nuevo en el interior de la joven.

Al fin rodó de lado, apenas capaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, y eso que Candy se estaba acurrucando contra su pecho. Candy White estaba en su cama, desnuda, prácticamente ronroneando después de una sesión del sexo más ardiente y vigoroso del que él había disfrutado jamás. Lo que demostraba que la realidad era mucho, mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Rozó con la mano derecha los sedosos rizos rubios de su amiga, acarició la curva del hombro femenino y dibujó la línea suave de su brazo. Le cubrió la mano con la suya e hizo una mueca cuando se inmiscuyó la realidad en forma de un gigantesco anillo de compromiso que le arañó la palma de la mano.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

Candy se apoyó en su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada.

—Estaba pensando que podía darte unos cinco minutos o así para que te recuperaras, ¿y después quizá podríamos hacerlo otra vez?

La sangre se acumuló en la entrepierna masculina al oír la sugerencia de la joven pero una vez mitigada la necesidad más ardiente, a Albert no era tan fácil distraerlo.

—Me refiero a Anthony —dijo mientras cerraba el pulgar y el índice alrededor del pedrusco para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. ¿Vas a pedir el divorcio?

—No lo sé. —Candy apartó la mano, extendió los dedos y frunció el ceño al ver la ofensiva joya. Pero tampoco se molestó en quitárselo.

La mandíbula de Albert se cerró un poco más y tensó todos y cada uno de los músculos.

—¿No pensarás quedarte con él? No después de lo que ha hecho. No después de lo que acabamos de hacer nosotros.

—No quiero hablar de eso esta noche. —Candy le cubrió el torso de besos ligeros como plumas—. Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada salvo esto. —Le deslizó la mano entre las piernas y con un profundo murmullo de satisfacción capturó la erección que comenzaba a alzarse.

Albert cerró los ojos y se arqueó bajo sus manos. Candy tenía razón. ¿Para qué complicar las cosas? ¿Por qué darle vueltas al hecho de que menos de veinticuatro horas antes aquella mujer se había casado con su hermano? Nada de eso importaba esa noche. Esa noche, era Albert, no Anthony, el que hundía los dedos en el broche cálido y cremoso del sexo de Candy. Era él el que bajaba la mano y cubría la de Candy para enseñarle exactamente cómo le gustaba que lo acariciaran. Era su polla la que Candy estaba bombeando con movimientos rápidos y firmes hasta que Albert se encontró palpitando y retorciéndose como si minutos antes no se hubiera corrido hasta casi perder la conciencia.

Era él el que la contemplaba deslizarse por su verga y gemir cuando su miembro desaparecía centímetro a tentador centímetro en el interior de su dulce vagina. Esa noche, era Albert el que la contemplaba gemir y retorcerse al correrse sobre él. Esa noche, aquella mujer era suya y con eso era suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

Una luz gris comenzaba a acariciar el cielo cuando Albert cerró la cremallera de la maleta. Candy estaba, estirada boca abajo, con las sábanas retorcidas que dejaban al aire toda su suave espalda y una pierna cremosa. A Albert le picaban los dedos, ansiaba deslizarlos por aquella piel, y se le hizo la boca agua con solo pensar en enterrar la lengua entre sus piernas y hacer que se despertara corriéndose contra su boca.

Pero se resistió, en parte porque ya había retrasado su partida todo lo posible. A ese paso tendría suerte si conseguía llegar a tiempo al vuelo de St. Thomas. Pero también porque sus emociones estaban hechas un lío. Lejos del placentero estado de agotamiento en el que por lo general se encontraba tras una noche como la anterior, esa mañana hervía de rabia y viejos resentimientos.

¿Qué esperaba que dijera Candy si la despertaba para despedirse? Sabía lo que él quería que le dijera., que iba a anunciar sus planes para plantar a Anthony de una vez por todas y que huiría con él. Ni en sueños iba a ocurrir eso, por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado la noche anterior.

Era mucho mejor así, se recordó Albert mientras se ponía los zapatos silenciosamente. Porque él no tenía tiempo para dedicárselo a su vida personal. Aquella sensación amarga y angustiosa que tenía en la boca del estómago no eran más que las viejas heridas que se volvían a abrir. El deseo olvidado mucho tiempo atrás de que, por una vez, lo eligieran a él por encima del estúpido de su hermano. Que no lo eligieran como plato de segunda mesa o en el caso de Candy, como una forma conveniente y poderosa de vengarse. Albert creía que ya había superado todo eso durante los años que se había pasado levantando su propio y triunfante negocio lejos de la influencia de su familia. Pero ver a Candy pasar a su lado rumbo al altar lo había vuelto a arrastrar todo, hirviendo, a la superficie. Y pasar la noche descubriendo todos los secretos de aquel sexy y delicioso cuerpo tampoco le había ayudado mucho.

Lo mejor era irse sin ruido y a toda prisa, no seguir alargando más las cosas. Con todo, no le parecía bien dejarla sin decir nada, sin algún tipo de despedida. Por pura cortesía escribió una nota rápida:

Tengo que coger un vuelo muy temprano. Ha sido estupendo verte otra vez. Gracias por una noche extraordinaria.

Albert mordió el bolígrafo y se quedó mirando la letra de molde que había hecho. La nota le pareció un poco brusca y añadió:

Pasa a verme cuando necesites un respiro de ese mundo de locos.

Estuvo a punto de tachar lo último. ¿Y si le tomaba la palabra? A Albert se le encogió el estómago de angustia al pensar que ella pudiera aparecer en Cayo Holley. Un hombre podía soportar la tortura emocional solo hasta ciertos límites.

No, Candy no quería nada más de él, solo que la ayudara a igualar el marcador con Anthony. Se daría cuenta de que era más que una simple invitación que no significaba nada, pero al menos evitaba que la nota fuera de un desprecio absoluto, en plan «gracias por un buen polvo, ya nos veremos». Firmó con su nombre y se permitió una última mirada a aquel cuerpo dorado, cremoso, agotado por las caricias que él le había prodigado; después cerró la puerta tras él sin hacer ruido.

**Continuara…**

**Hermosas le agradezco de corazón que me siguán y sus reviews a **** , ****Friditas, Maxima, ****Blackcat2010, MAGGYDE ANDREW, Luna, Gatita Andrew, ****Stear's Girl****, mil gracias y les platico también para las que me piden historias con los otros galanes, ya está en línea El Destructor con Stear y Paty es la cuarta adaptación de la serie de Vikingos espero le den una oportunidad y la lean, ya terminando El Destructor les subiré la ultima de esta saga con Archie, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P**

**Querida Maxima, si es gracioso pensar en Albert con una bata pequeña que apenas tape lo necesario para no ver ciertas cosas que se levantan con la excitación pero por desgracia en los hoteles no piensan en la gente grande y ponen cosas muy chicas que injusto, hay q levantar una queja, ya que espero que todas encontremos al Albert de nuestros sueños y si es grande y bien dotado va a sufrir mucho y tal vez a todas nos de un ataque de risa al ver a un hombresote con ropa diminuta bueno creo que a muchas no nos afectaría ver a Albert sin ropa.**

**Hermosa Blackcat2010 nuestro Albert siempre está acorde a la situación, como roperote tenia que tener una llave digna si no que desilusión pero dicen que el tamaño no importa sino como bata el chocolate no crees? Pero este si está bien bueno como nos gusta a todas.**

**Friditas preciosa en esta historia quería un Anthony diferente que no fuera tan adorable y lo hice su hermano aprovechando el parecido que tienen, solo por eso no lo hice en mal plan y en el Pacificador encontraras un Anthony muy, muy bueno te la recomiendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 5**

Candy cerró los ojos, aspiró el salitre del aire caribeño y sintió que todas sus tensiones se fundían bajo la calidez del sol tropical. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, pensó mientras el zumbido profundo del motor del ferry la adormecía sumiéndola en un estado de ensoñación. Una semana entera de sol, arena y cócteles con sombrillitas. Y lo que era más importante, una aventura ardiente y sin compromisos para ponerle la cereza al pastel.

Una espiral de anticipación comenzó a florecer en su vientre. Habían pasado diez días desde que había despertado sola en la habitación de Albert y en menos de diez minutos lo volvería a ver.

Suspiró de placer cuando la brisa ligera le acarició la piel de los hombros, que el vaporoso top blanco sin espalda ni mangas dejaba al descubierto. Formaba parte de las muchas compras en las que había insistido Annie mientras preparaban el viaje al complejo turístico de Cayo Holley.

Candy se acomodó en el suave banco tapizado del ferry y no pudo evitar dejarse impresionar por el servicio del hotel hasta el momento. A ella y a varios pasajeros más los había recibido una camioneta en el aeropuerto Charlotte Amalie de St. Thomas y se los había llevado con toda comodidad, aire acondicionado incluido, al ferry privado del complejo vacacional. Una vez a bordo les habían servido un delicioso ponche de ron, un cóctel de langostinos y un delicioso surtido de fruta fresca tropical mientras aguardaban la llegada de otros huéspedes.

Si la bienvenida daba una idea del servicio que iba a recibir, Candy comenzó a comprender por qué Cayo Holley estaba adquiriendo tan deprisa la reputación de ser uno de los lugares favoritos de los jóvenes y ricos para descansar, recuperarse y divertirse. No pudo evitar admirar a Albert por haber hecho realidad su sueño. Recordaba con claridad sus días de universidad, cuando Albert le había hablado de fundar su propio complejo turístico, lejos de la sombra de A&W. Albert había cumplido su sueño de sobra.

—No es más que un club sórdido para gente a la que le va la marcha —habían gruñido Anthony y su padre cuando a Cayo Holley lo habían descrito como «un lujo hedonista de primer orden» en la revista Viajes y Ocio—. Apuesto a que no hay más que orgías y gente corriendo desnuda por ahí. Es una vergüenza para A&W que Albert se haya implicado en algo así.

Candy jamás se había molestado en puntualizar que Cayo Holley no tenía nada en absoluto que ver con A&W, que Albert había levantado el complejo de la nada y que se había buscado sus propios inversionistas. Que ella supiese, su amigo no había cogido ni un centavo de su considerable fondo de fideicomiso.

Pero Candy sabía que no tenía sentido discutir. George White, Anthony Andrew y William Andrew, todos sufrían de un caso grave del síndrome de «Si no se inventó aquí». Si no se les había ocurrido a ellos primero, era que no merecía la pena molestarse.

Los nervios y la anticipación le hacían bullir la sangre. Viajar hasta allí le había parecido una idea estupenda cuando Annie se lo había sugerido dos días antes.

—Necesitas salir de aquí —le había dicho Annie mientras examinaba los montones de regalos de boda que salpicaban el apartamento de Candy una semana después del desastre de su boda.

—Ojalá —gimió Candy pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Pero tengo que devolver todos los regalos y escribirles notas de disculpa a todos los invitados. —La joven sondeó lo que por lo general era un saloncito impecable.

—¿Tarjetas de disculpa? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que decir, «disculpen que el novio se dedicara a follarse a otra en el cuarto de las escobas»? ¿Esto no debería estar haciéndolo Anthony?

—No lo sé. Pero mamá insistió —dijo Candy—. Y últimamente está la pobre hecha un desastre, no podía discutir con ella.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la nueva Candy? ¿La Candy que no deja que la mangoneen así como así? —preguntó Annie mientras se acomodaba en la silla de madera de respaldo alto, enfrente de Candy.

—Creo que se ha ido a mi luna de miel.

—No, esos son Anthony y Karen.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Candy dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Su teléfono emitió un timbrazo agudo.

—No —dijo Candy cuando Annie hizo amago de ir a contestar—. Seguro que es uno de esos pervertidos.

Como si descubrir a su marido tirándose a otra mujer en su banquete de boda no fuera suficiente, por alguna razón la prensa amarilla nacional había decidido publicar la historia de Candy. En lo que debía de ser una semana increíblemente lenta para las noticias sobre celebridades, Candy había aparecido en un artículo llamado «La heredera se vuelve loca». Un invitado de lo más atento les había proporcionado a los tabloides varias fotos indiscretas, incluyendo una de Candy con el velo torcido, el vestido rasgado y manchado de vino tinto y una expresión rabiosa en la cara mientras estrellaba la tarta en la cara de Anthony. Durante los últimos días la habían acosado con llamadas telefónicas y cada uno de sus movimientos había sido perseguido por fotógrafos mientras la prensa amarilla intentaba pintarla —a ella, la aburrida y obediente Candy White— como la siguiente Paris Hilton.

Gracias a Dios que nadie —salvo Annie, por supuesto— sabía lo que había ocurrido con Albert. Seguro que la habrían desheredado.

Cosa que, había que admitirlo, tenía su atractivo en esos instantes, con su madre llamándola cincuenta veces al día, histérica perdida, y su padre casi tantas veces como su madre, aunque su actitud era mucho más fría y mordaz cuando le reprochaba el desastre que había provocado en público.

Y Anthony, que era el que los había metido a todos en aquel lio, no estaba sufriendo ni una sola de las consecuencias; no, él se dedicaba a disfrutar de sus cócteles en Hawái mientras su nueva novia lo untaba con aceite de coco. Para cuando volviera, el fiasco entero ya se habría olvidado.

Ya que lo pensaba, salir de la ciudad hasta que el mundo se olvidara del escándalo de su boda parecía una buena estrategia.

—Antes de que se me olvide, también te he traído esto. —Annie metió la mano en su maletín y sacó un grueso sobre de color manila—. Son los papeles de la anulación. Le pedí a una de las socias que les echara un vistazo y dijo que todo parece en orden. Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar.

Candy firmó con tal entusiasmo que el bolígrafo dejó una huella en el acabado rústico de la madera de la mesa de la cocina.

—Y has salido en US Weekly —dijo Annie al tiempo que tiraba la revista encima de los documentos legales.

La revista estaba abierta por una foto de Candy, sin maquillaje y con la ropa que se ponía para salir a correr, cuando había salido a buscar su latte matinal habitual. Se la habían hecho a menos de una manzana de su apartamento.

—Tienes razón, tengo que salir de aquí —gimió Candy.

—Como siempre, voy un paso por delante de ti. —Annie sacó otro sobre de su maletín y lo abrió con alarde—. Me he tomado la libertad de reservarte, a la nueva y mejorada Candy White, con sus agallas y todo, una semana de estancia en el ultralujoso complejo turístico de Cayo Holley, en el paraíso tropical de las Islas Vírgenes estadounidenses.

Candy levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

—No te preocupes, usé tu tarjeta de crédito. Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, pero veinte mil a la semana es un poco carillo para una simple pasante adjunta de segundo año.

—No puedo ir allí, es el hotel de Albert. Sí voy allí y alguien lo averigua, la prensa se lo va a pasar en grande. Esto —Candy agitó el ejemplar de US Weekly bajo la nariz de Annie— no será nada en comparación con el caos que se puede armar. Por no hablar de mis padres, que son capaces de matarme.

—¿Y qué? —se burló Annie—. Qué quieres que te diga, sí les hubiera preocupado un poco más tu felicidad y un poco menos las acciones y el estatus social, jamás te habrías casado con Anthony ya en primer lugar. Así que, en realidad, todo este desastre es culpa suya. No sé por qué te preocupa tanto protegerlos.

Annie había crecido en un barrio acomodado de clase media alta de las afueras de Nueva York y jamás podría comprender la presión a la que se veía sometida Candy para mantener cierta posición social. No obstante, Candy sabía que tenía su punto de razón. No era de extrañar que Annie estuviera en camino de convertirse en socia de su bufete en muy poco tiempo.

—Además —continuó—, ¿quién va a enterarse? Yo, desde luego, no pienso decírselo a nadie, ¿y Cayo Holley no es famoso por su discreción? A ver, cuando Brad y Angelina estuvieron allí, nadie se enteró siquiera hasta un mes después de que se fueran.

Era cierto. Uno de los puntos fuertes más importantes de Cayo Holley, sobre todo para las celebridades, era que la prensa nunca parecía ser capaz de encontrar a nadie allí. Quizá fuera posible desaparecer, aunque solo fuera una semana.

Con Albert.

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó el rostro de Annie.

—No suena nada mal, ¿eh? —Cogió el satinado folleto—. «Haremos todos los esfuerzos necesarios para garantizar el placer y la satisfacción de nuestros clientes». —Annie meneó las cejas—. Y por la expresión de tu cara, estás recordando con toda exactitud los «esfuerzos» que hará Albert, ¿no?

Candy sintió que se ponía roja bajo la sonrisa cómplice y satisfecha de Annie. Quizá fuera la nueva Candy White, pero seguía sin estar demasiado orgullosa de haberse acostado con el padrino en su noche de bodas, y eso fue lo que dijo.

Annie desechó todas sus objeciones con un gesto de la mano.

—Si alguien se merecía un buen polvo con un buen hombre, esa eras tú. Si acaso, deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma por tomar la iniciativa.

—No creo que una simple aventura de una noche sea algo de lo que estar orgullosa —gruñó Candy. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la susodicha noche. De acuerdo, quizá se sentía un poco orgullosa de sí misma.

—Está bien, bórrate esa sonrisa de éxtasis de la cara. No tienes que restregarme por el rostro todo ese buen sexo, sobre todo cuando hace siglos que yo no lo pruebo.

Candy lo dudaba mucho, dada la activa agenda de Annie, que no pasaba noche sin cita.

—Nada de buen sexo —dijo, incapaz de resistir la oportunidad de mofarse de su amiga—. Sexo asombroso. Perfecto y asombroso.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué no te estás dirigiendo ahora mismo al aeropuerto como un misil.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció al recordar aquella mañana, cuando se había despertado sola en la cama revuelta que todavía olía a Albert y a sexo. Una única hoja de papel estaba doblada en la almohada, a su lado.

Tengo que tomar un vuelo muy temprano. Ha sido estupendo verte otra vez. Gracias por una noche extraordinaria. Pásate a verme cuando necesites un respiro de ese mundo de locos, Albert.

Pues cuánta emoción, ni que se hubieran pasado la noche tomando un café. Candy estaba convencida de que Albert se lo había pasado bien, tenía tres envoltorios vacíos de condones y los músculos doloridos que lo demostraban. Está bien, así que le decía que fuera a visitarlo. Pero estaba bastante segura de que solo lo había dicho porque sabía que ella no le tomaría la palabra. Y desde luego no la esperaría allí menos de un mes más tarde.

—Tuvimos nuestra noche —dijo Candy— y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de llevar las cosas más allá. No quiero pasarme. —Arrugó la nariz al pensar en la potencial incomodidad de la situación—. No quiero que piense que estoy… no sé, acosándolo o algo así.

Annie desechó las protestas de su amiga con la mano.

—Oye, los planes cambian. ¿Quieres o no quieres verlo otra vez? —dijo la eterna optimista.

—Sería genial, pero estoy en plenos trámites de anulación. Lo último que me hace falta es involucrarme con alguien nada más anular mi matrimonio.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de involucrarse con alguien? Yo estoy hablando de una semana en un paraíso tropical con un tipo que está de escándalo. ¿Por qué no te das un caprichito? Y para cuando vuelvas, la anulación será definitiva y la prensa habrá pasado ya al siguiente pedazo de mierda de la semana. Entretanto, tú podrás presumir de saber que el verdadero escándalo (que te estás acostando con Albert), seguirá siendo alto secreto.

Candy jugueteó con el folleto, pensándoselo.

—Estás ofreciendo sexo sin ataduras, no hay tipo que rechace eso —la animó Annie—. Y por lo que he leído sobre ese sitio, si Albert está lo bastante loco como para rechazar la oferta, no tendrás problemas para encontrar un sustituto adecuado.

Candy arrugó la nariz al oír eso. Albert había estado en lo cierto sobre una cosa. El sexo casual no era lo suyo y ella no se había planteado de esa forma la noche que había pasado con Albert. Una cosa era el sexo sin complicaciones con un viejo amigo, y otra muy diferente hacérselo con un completo desconocido.

Pero…

—Sería agradable poder pasar un tiempo sola en la playa para plantearme las cosas —admitió Candy.

Annie vio que su amiga se estaba rindiendo y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos a hacer las maletas.

Dado que ya las había hecho para su luna de miel, Candy supuso que ya estaba casi lista para irse, pero Annie no pensaba lo mismo.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿pero qué es esto? —Annie sacó el vestido tubo nuevo de Candy, negro, de lino, y los pantalones cortos de color caqui—. ¿Nos vamos a la playa con la abuelita Paz? ¿Y esto? —Levantó la ofensiva prenda, una camisa de acampada con un estampado tropical—. Por favor, dime que no es de Tommy Bahama.

—¿Qué? Esa ropa no está tan mal.

—Claro, no está tan mal si quieres encajar en un viaje de pensionistas. —Annie lanzó un bufido desdeñoso cuando vio el mono que Candy había metido en la maleta.

Esa tarde Annie la llevó a hacer un maratón de compras, intercalado con una serie completa de tratamientos de belleza en uno de los salones más exclusivos de San Francisco.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que necesito unas ingles brasileñas? —había preguntado Candy, no muy segura, después de que la esteticista le explicara el procedimiento con todo detalle.

Annie se mantuvo firme.

—Por supuesto. Aunque insistieras en ponerte el bikini más recatado del mundo. —Annie puso los ojos en blanco ante el persistente conservadurismo de Candy—. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Es más fácil relajarse cuando no te estás preocupando por pelitos perdidos.

Pues mira, por eso no iba a tener que preocuparse, pensó Candy más tarde cuando salió con una mueca de la sala de tratamientos, despojada de todo vello salvo por un pequeño trozo sobre el monte de Venus.

Después pusieron rumbo a Nordstrom, donde Annie se había pagado los estudios de Derecho trabajando como asesora de compras personal. No había nada que le gustara más que gastar el dinero de otros, así que se lo pasó en grande despojando a Candy de su exquisito y elegante estilo. Al final del día, el guardarropa que se llevaba Candy de vacaciones estaba tan bien provisto que tendría que cambiarse de conjunto cinco veces al día para llegar a ponérselo todo.

Annie había cargado el equipaje Louis Vuitton de Candy con coquetos vestiditos de Chloe y Narciso Rodríguez, lencería de La Perla, sexys sandalias de tiras de Jimmy Choo y lo que tenía que ser la caja de condones más grande del mundo. Y esa mañana había dejado a Candy en el aeropuerto internacional de San Francisco con la advertencia de que no se olvidara de la protección solar cuando estuviera follando como una loca en la playa.

Candy cerró los ojos y sintió que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo mientras el ferry atravesaba las tranquilas aguas azules. El murmullo de los otros huéspedes aumentó de volumen y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que se estaban acercando al muelle de Cayo Holley.

Se diría que tras haberse criado visitando y trabajando en algunos de los mejores complejos turísticos del mundo, Candy tendría que haber sido inmune a las vistas. No obstante, se le escapó un silbido bajo de admiración al contemplar por primera vez los dominios de Albert.

Era exactamente igual que en el folleto, solo que las fotos jamás podrían transmitir el aroma del mar, la calidez del sol o el ritmo tranquilizador de las olas que lamían la costa con suavidad. Un enorme edificio principal de mármol rosa pálido se encaramaba en una colina, sobre la playa. Unos cuantos chalés de varios tamaños, desde cabañas pequeñas a casi mansiones, se acurrucaban entre las palmeras. La playa, de arena blanca como el azúcar, se extendía a lo largo de centenares de metros y los huéspedes ocupaban tumbonas y sombrillas instaladas de modo que garantizaran espacio y privacidad suficientes. Candy sabía que había varias playas más, más pequeñas y aisladas alrededor de la isla, incluyendo la que estaba justo delante del bungalow que Annie le había reservado. Estaba deseando darse su primer baño en aquel mar cálido y transparente como el cristal.

No vio a Albert hasta que ya casi estaban en el muelle. Cerca había amarrados varios yates. Algunos debían de pertenecer a los huéspedes del hotel pero la mayoría, según había leído Candy en el folleto, pertenecían al complejo turístico y estaban a disposición de los huéspedes, que los podían reservar para hacer excursiones privadas.

—Albert, te has superado a ti mismo —dijo Candy por lo bajo cuando el ferry atracó en el muelle.

Y allí estaba, esperando para recibir a los recién llegados, como un Mr. Roarke moderno de la serie La Isla de la Fantasía. Pero en lugar de un traje blanco, Albert era la encarnación de la despreocupación isleña. Una camisa estampada tropical suelta, en tonos azules y blancos que le colgaba de los anchos hombros y que no se había molestado en meterse por los pantalones cortos trigueños. En los grandes y bronceados pies lucía unas chancletas y había ocultado los ojos tras un par de gafas de sol Oakley con cristales de espejo.

Por no hablar de que era mucho más sexy de lo que Mr. Roarke había sido jamás. Su cabello, del color del café, estaba veteado de dorado por el sol del Caribe y tenía un cuerpo duro y bronceado. Exudaba un carisma masculino que iba más allá de la simple belleza.

Y Candy ya sabía de primera mano que aquel hombre era muy capaz de convertir todas sus fantasías en realidad.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó una rubia alta dirigiéndose a su grupo de tres amigas—. ¿Ese es el propietario? Está que cruje.

Al parecer Candy no era la única que lo pensaba.

—Sí, ese es Albert Andrew. Fue el que construyó este sitio de la nada. —Candy hizo una mueca al oírse. Parecía una madre orgullosa de su pequeño.

—He oído decir que vino aquí con unos cuantos amigos y volvió a casa con un proyecto empresarial —dijo la rubia de la sonrisa agradable—. Claro que con sus contactos tampoco sorprende tanto su triunfo.

—Este sitio no tiene nada que ver con los complejos turísticos A&W, si es lo que crees —dijo Candy—. Lo hizo todo solo, sin la ayuda ni la influencia de su padre.

—Da la sensación de que lo conoces bastante bien—dijo la rubia. Sus tres amigas también estaban mirando a Candy cuando el grupo se dirigió a la parte delantera del ferry.

Ah, genial, bonita forma de pasar desapercibida.

—Nuestras familias se conocen —contestó con la esperanza de que no le pidieran más detalles.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Espera, ya sé quién eres! ¡Eres Candy White! Yo soy Susy, por cierto. —La rubia le tendió la mano—. He leído algo sobre ti en… el Chronicle. Me refiero a tu boda. Vi el reportaje en el Chronicle.

Candy agradeció el intento de decir las cosas con tacto pero estaba bastante segura de que Susy la había reconocido por alguna publicación mucho menos reputada que el periódico de San Francisco.

—¿Eres de San Francisco?

—De Napa, en realidad. Mi padre tiene una bodega. —Susy mencionó un viñedo que a Candy le sonaba—. Solo quiero decir que te admiro mucho. Anthony Andrew es un auténtico cabrón y se merecía algo mucho peor que un poco de tarta en la cara.

Sus amigas asintieron y se mostraron de acuerdo entre murmullos.

La sonrisa de Candy se iluminó. Quizá la hubieran descubierto pero al menos esas mujeres parecían inclinadas a ser aliadas más que enemigas.

—Gracias. Estoy segura de que vieron todo lo que han estado publicando sobre mí. —Las chicas hicieron unas cuantas muecas comprensivas—. Parte de la razón de venir aquí es para alejarme de todo eso así que os agradecería mucho que no le dijerais a nadie en casa que estoy aquí.

Susy pareció casi ofendida ante semejante sugerencia.

—Pues claro que no. Te mereces un auténtico respiro de toda esa mierda. No diremos ni una sola palabra. —Miró a sus amigas en busca de asentimiento y clavó sobre todo los ojos en una morena alta de aspecto hosco que, la verdad, parecía aburrida con toda aquella charla. A Candy la cara le resultaba vagamente conocida pero no terminaba de ubicarla.

—Yo me voy a casar dentro de unas semanas, esta es mi despedida de soltera. —Susy presentó con rapidez al resto del grupo antes de continuar—. Sé lo mucho que afecta el problema de organizar la boda. Hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para plantarse delante de todo el mundo y decir a la mierda con todo, ¿sabes?

Candy no pudo evitarlo: Susy y sus modales bruscos pero cordiales le cayeron de maravilla. A ella nunca se le había dado muy bien hacerse valer y era agradable que alguien, aunque fuera una perfecta desconocida, la respaldara.

—Estás aquí sola, ¿no?

Candy asintió.

—Sí, me estoy tomando un respiro de la realidad mientras espero a que mi anulación sea definitiva.

Las cuatro chicas lanzaron una risita de comprensión o asintieron compasivas.

Elisa, una pelirroja de aspecto atlético, le dio unas amables palmadas a Candy en el hombro.

—Bueno, si decides que quieres compañía, ven a buscarnos. Susy no puede hacer nada —Elisa le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a un grupo de cuatro tipos guapos que reunían su equipaje tras ellas—, pero te garantizo que las demás nos lo vamos a pasar en grande.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Candy sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando ella y los demás huéspedes bajaron al muelle. Cada vez estaba más cerca del sitio donde aguardaba Albert. La prima de Albert, Paty, una mujer muy guapa con el cabello oscuro y lacio, permanecía a su lado con un sencillo vestido de playa estampado de flores.

Candy se hizo a un lado a toda prisa para comprobar su aspecto y dejó que varios huéspedes más pasaran por delante. Se ahuecó el cabello y se pasó por la nariz varios papelitos secantes. Con sol o sin él, Candy no quería que Albert la viera sudorosa. Por lo menos todavía no.

¿Qué le diría? Estaría contento de verla, ¿no? Después de todo, como había dicho Annie, le estaba ofreciendo sexo sin compromisos, ¿qué hombre con sangre en las venas le diría que no a eso? ¿Sobre todo cuando los dos sabían lo formidable que sería?

Con todo, Candy era incapaz de deshacerse de esa pequeña y molesta incertidumbre que le carcomía el estómago. Respiró hondo para darse ánimos, se colgó del hombro la correa de su bolso Murimaki «Te quiero», de Vuitton, y bajó al muelle.

Albert luchó por mantener la sonrisa cordial y cortés mientras saludaba a los veinticinco nuevos huéspedes que acababan de llegar. Agradeció las gafas de sol que ocultaban las bolsas bajo los ojos inyectados en sangre. Se suponía que debía transmitir una imagen de lujo y relajación y no quedaría muy bien que los huéspedes lo vieran tan ojeroso.

—Sonríe —le siseó entre sonrisas Paty, su prima y subdirectora del complejo turístico.

—Estoy sonriendo —le siseó Albert a su vez.

—No, no estás sonriendo. Estás enseñando los dientes.

Albert hizo un esfuerzo y levantó las comisuras de la boca.

—Eso está mejor—dijo su prima.

Albert suspiró y les estrechó las manos a una pareja de Londres. Él era músico o algo así. Tampoco importaba mucho. Parte del atractivo que tenía Cayo Holley para los ricos y famosos era que el personal nunca dejaba entrever que les impresionaba la fama, si es que les impresionaba.

Despabílate, hombre, se dijo. Ni siquiera estaban en temporada alta y ya estaba molido. Pero en los diez días transcurridos desde su regreso de San Francisco había perdido a su contable y a su director de banquetes. Y todo mientras intentaba planear la lujosa y ultrasecreta boda de una de las actrices más populares de la televisión. Tanto él como Paty habían estado trabajando catorce horas al día para intentar no retrasarse.

No ayudaba mucho que cuando por fin caía en la cama, agotado, no pudiera dormir. No con las imágenes de Candy manteniéndolo despierto, y frustrado.

Había sido una auténtica estupidez llevársela a la cama. Daba igual que la agresora hubiera sido ella. Él tenía más experiencia y debería haber sabido que no era una buena idea. Pero Candy era tan guapa y tan dulce, y él llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola… Hacer el amor con ella —y eso era lo que había sido: no se la había tirado, no había sido un polvo, no simple sexo— había sido una de las experiencias más increíbles de su vida. Recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche, a qué sabía Candy, a qué olía, cada movimiento de su hermoso cuerpo. Allí donde todas sus amantes se desvanecían en un contorno borroso aunque agradable, cada momento con Candy destacaba con una claridad brillante y diáfana. Hasta entonces Candy había existido de una forma vaga en su subconsciente y solo surgía para atormentarlo en sueños eróticos. Después de aquella noche los recuerdos de Candy invadían su conciencia como criaturas vivas. Su sabor, dulce y salado a la vez, la suavidad cremosa de la piel del interior de sus muslos, los jadeos pequeños y ardientes que estallaban entre sus labios cuando se corría, todo ello se repetía de forma incesante en su cabeza. Como un idiota cualquiera había creído que una noche con ella podría compensar todos aquellos años de lujuria insatisfecha, pero en lugar de eso lo había dejado dolorido, hambriento y deseando más, mucho más.

Pero por muchas veces que en los últimos diez días se hubiera planteado llamarla para invitarla a su hotel o meterse en un avión a San Francisco, Albert sabía que lo mejor era no acercarse. Nada bueno podría salir de un idilio entre los dos y él estaba demasiado agobiado en esos momentos para arriesgarse a enredarse en la bonita telaraña de Candy.

Optó por devolver su atención, no sin gran esfuerzo, a los huéspedes que se suponía que debía recibir y contempló el muelle para examinar al resto del grupo. Un grupo de cuatro mujeres, todas jóvenes y atractivas, se dirigían hacia él y Albert intentó conjurar una chispa de interés. En el pasado había disfrutado de aventuras fugaces con sus clientes femeninas, de forma discreta, por supuesto. En lo que a él se refería, si una mujer guapa y soltera estaba buscando una aventura amorosa en la isla y el interés era mutuo, ¿quién era él para decir que no?

Quizá eso fuera lo que necesitaba, se dijo mientras examinaba a cada una de las mujeres. Alguien nuevo para quitarle el sabor de Candy de la boca. Pero mientras contemplaba a las mujeres, se encontró con que era incapaz de entusiasmarse mucho. Por Dios, ¿pero qué le pasaba? Se suponía que una noche con una mujer no te destrozaba la vida entera. De acuerdo, había sido una noche loca, ardiente y salvaje con la mujer que encarnaba todas las fantasías masculinas, adolescentes o adultas, que él había acariciado alguna vez, pero con todo…

Se encontraba saludando con toda cortesía al grupo de mujeres cuando su mirada se posó en la última pasajera que bajaba por el muelle. Tuvo la sensación de que le acababan de dar un puñetazo en el estómago. ¡No podía ser! Tenía que ser una alucinación inducida por el insomnio. La rubia menuda con las gafas de cristales tintados de violeta de Gucci solo se parecía a Candy. Llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado, y le caía un poco por debajo de los hombros. Vestía un top blanco sin espaldas ni mangas y una falda a juego por la cadera que le proporcionó a Albert una bonita vista de un abdomen plano y bronceado y un ombligo decorado por una joya diminuta.

Cualquier fantasía absurda de que aquella pudiera ser Candy se desvaneció al instante. Albert podía afirmar que tenía un conocimiento bastante íntimo del ombligo de Candy White y no cabía duda de que allí no había habido ningún adorno.

La sonrisa de Albert se convirtió en genuina cuando sintió los primeros atisbos de interés. Sabía que no podía tener a Candy pero no tenía nada de malo divertirse un poco con su sexy doble.

Al fin tuvo a la joven delante y sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones cuando la joven se quitó las gafas de sol.

Algo parecido a la alegría estalló en su vientre, seguido casi de inmediato por un nudo duro y frío de pavor. Era un milagro. Era un desastre. Estaba bien jodido, de forma absoluta e irrevocable.

—Hola, Albert —dijo Candy sin hacer caso de la mano que le había tendido el empresario y abrazándolo en su lugar—. Este sitio es asombroso y sé que me lo voy a pasar en grande aquí.

Candy dio un paso atrás y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Albert a la cara. No era tan fácil. Cuando lo había rodeado con sus brazos había tenido que contenerse para no ocultar la cara en la V de piel que le dejaba al descubierto el cuello abierto de la camisa.

A Candy se le desvaneció la sonrisa cuando vio la expresión sombría del rostro masculino. La había animado tanto aquella sonrisa amplia con la que la había recibido que se había convencido de que él estaba tan contento de verla como ella de verlo a él. Pero en ese momento la miraba en silencio, con los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol y sus labios carnosos apretados en una mueca tensa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No era exactamente la bienvenida que Candy había esperado.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Albert.

A pesar de las gafas de sol, Candy sintió los ojos masculinos que le recorrían el cuerpo entero y asimilaban el top sin mangas ni espalda que le dejaba el abdomen al aire. Sintió que se le endurecían los pezones bajo la fina tela de algodón y, no por primera vez, se cuestionó si había sido muy acertado seguir a ciegas el criterio de Annie.

—Confía en mí, Can —había dicho Annie cuando Candy había protestado que no podía ponerse un sujetador con aquella camiseta—. Dios te ha bendecido con unos pechos perfectos. Son lo bastante grandes como para tener una bonita pechera pero no tanto como para parecer vulgar cuando vas sin sujetador.

Candy se había rendido pero en ese momento se sentía tan desnuda como si las manos de Albert le hubieran quitado el top.

—Hola, Paty, también me alegro de verte otra vez —dijo Candy al tiempo que le tendía la mano a la prima de Albert.

Paty le lanzó a su primo una mirada desconcertada antes de contestar.

—Puesto que Albert parece haber olvidado sus obligaciones como anfitrión, déjame que te ayude a instalarte. —Le dio a Candy la llave y un mapa para llegar a su quinta y le aseguró que su equipaje la estaría esperando en la habitación cuando llegara—. Si quieres esperar un momento —dijo Paty—, podemos llevarte en el carrito de golf.

Candy rechazó el ofrecimiento con cortesía, con la esperanza de que el paseo disipase la rabia que sentía enrollándose en su vientre. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan frío aquel hombre? Por un momento estuvo a punto de regresar al ferry de un salto y volver a casa. Nunca le había gustado causar problemas. Ni quedarse donde no era bienvenida.

Pero entonces irguió la columna. La vieja Candy quizá se hubiera dado la vuelta y echado a correr pero la nueva Candy no pensaba dejarse amedrentar. ¿Que Albert no la quería allí? Muy bien. Como Elisa había señalado en el ferry, había cosas de sobra para entretenerse en la isla.

Albert observó a Candy marcharse con paso airado, hipnotizado por la elasticidad de aquel delicioso trasero que se movía bajo la falda. Resistió el impulso de ir tras ella y disculparse. Albert había visto el dolor en los ojos de la joven, el modo en que había inundado su dulce y emocionada sonrisa. Su comportamiento había sido imperdonablemente grosero, se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil, pero Candy lo había cogido desprevenido, maldita sea, había aparecido sin anunciarse, como una de sus ridículas fantasías hechas realidad. Y Albert, que jamás había tenido ningún problema para conducirse con soltura entre las mujeres, se encontró de repente perdido por completo. Así que en lugar de acompañar a Candy hasta su quinta, se había quedado junto a Paty, intentando reagrupar sus fuerzas y averiguar cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó Paty a Albert cuando Candy ya no pudo oírlos.

—Una complicación que no me hace ninguna falta ahora mismo.

—¿No acabas de volver de su boda? ¿Dónde está su marido?

—Deja el tema, Paty.

—Espera un momento, ¿ella y tú… en su boda? —Paty quizá se abstuviera de líos propios pero le encantaba vivir otros a través de Albert.

—He dicho que dejes el tema. —Albert sintió la tensión que se iba colando en su cuello con la promesa de un dolor de cabeza enorme si no se tomaba un Tylenol y dormía un poco en un futuro no demasiado lejano.

—Aja, parece que esta va a ser una semana muy divertida.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 6**

Candy se echó una última mirada en el espejo y se colocó bien los tirantes de la camisola de color rosa pálido. El escote ligeramente fruncido evitaba que la seda se le pegara demasiado al torso, y casi mejor, ya que el top y la falda a juego en seda y gasa era otro conjunto que requería la ausencia de sujetador. De hecho, el modo que tenía la falda de pegarse a su cuerpo apenas permitía tampoco otra ropa interior pero Annie le había asegurado que podía ponerse sin problemas uno de sus nuevas tangas.

Lo que ya en sí era toda una aventura. Después de pasarse la mayor parte de su vida intentando evitar que las bragas se le metieran por el trasero, no era fácil acostumbrarse a tener una tira de tela metida continuamente por ahí.

Aunque tenía que admitir, pensó mientras examinaba su reflejo, que estaba guapa. Sexy pero con gusto. El color rosa pálido de la seda la favorecía y hacía resaltar el dorado recién adquirido de su piel, cortesía del tratamiento autobronceador que había recibido después de la depilación con cera, proceso que le había parecido un tanto invasivo. La sedosa caída de la tela hacía resaltar su poco impresionante busto mientras disimulaba de una forma milagrosa lo que ella siempre había considerado un trasero demasiado respingón.

Un último retoque con su brillo de labios MAC favorito y estaría lista para enfrentarse con Albert.

El corto paseo de esa tarde hasta la quinta no había servido de mucho a la hora de enfriar su irritación, pero la tensión había comenzado a desvanecerse en cuanto había puesto el pie dentro de la frescura proporcionada por el aire acondicionado de la casita. Los muebles de mimbre suntuosos pero cómodos del chalé, la inmensa cama de matrimonio con su mosquitera y lo que era más importante, la bellísima playa de arena blanca que tenía justo delante de la terraza, hizo maravillas con su enfado, ¿Para qué iba a perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al poco entusiasta recibimiento de Albert cuando tenía todo aquel lujo a su disposición?

Pero después de repasar todos los servicios que ofrecía el complejo, Candy no pudo evitar desear que la respuesta de Albert hubiera sido un poco más efusiva. Además de la variedad habitual de servicios que se ofrecían en el spa, Cayo Holley también ofrecía tratamientos solo para parejas en los que los amantes podían darse masajes uno a otro y envolverse en miel o darse saunas privadas o baños de vapor. Y el menú del servicio de habitaciones incluía un surtido de cestas con regalitos que iban desde condones a aceites para masajes de diferentes sabores, pasando por esposas y anillos para el pene.

Albert esposado a la cama y cubierto de aceite con sabor a coco. La sola idea envió una oleada de calor por los muslos de Candy.

Después de deshacer las maletas se puso el más modesto de sus nuevos bikinis y fue a darse un baño relajado en el mar, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de unas vacaciones de verdad? Era cierto que había visitado más complejos turísticos de cinco estrellas de los que podía contar, pero siempre estaba trabajando o tanteando a la competencia. No recordaba la última vez que había llegado a un sitio bonito y no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que ir a nadar o echarse una siesta bajo el cálido sol tropical.

Pero había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, en forma de Albert. Esa noche se celebraba el cóctel de bienvenida en el restaurante de la playa del complejo. Albert tendría que estar allí, dado que era el anfitrión oficial.

Se le hizo un nudo en el vientre, una mezcla de anticipación y aprensión. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con él a solas un par de minutos, explicarle que lo único que quería de él eran un par de semanas relajantes, nada más.

En deferencia a los tacones de siete centímetros y medio de sus sandalias de cuentas doradas, Candy utilizó el carrito de golf cortesía de la quinta para, salvar la corta distancia que la separaba del cóctel.

La fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo y le llevó un minuto encontrar a Albert entre la multitud de ochenta y tantos invitados que se arremolinaban junto a la barra u ocupaban varias mesas.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su atuendo. Todavía llevaba el conjunto que se había puesto para ir al muelle, un aspecto que encontraba su eco en la mayor parte de los invitados masculinos. Las mujeres, por el contrario, se habían puesto elegantes vestidos de playa y faldas de diseño y Candy se tomó un instante para dar gracias por haber elegido uno de los conjuntos más elegantes que se había traído.

Albert le lanzó una sonrisa rápida y la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza pero no hizo movimiento alguno de acercarse a ella. El dolor la punzó como un mosquito y se riñó por ponerse tan paranoica, como si lo necesitara solo a él. La vida de Albert quizá pareciera unas largas vacaciones pero, de hecho, estaba trabajando. No podía dejarlo todo para entretenerla solo porque ella hubiera decidido aparecer ante su puerta.

Candy se abrió camino entre la multitud para intentar acercarse a donde Albert se encontraba charlando con un grupo de buceadores que había llegado en el ferry pero la detuvo una camarera para preguntarle lo que le apetecía beber.

—Tomaré un vino blanco… —La mujer la miró expectante. Vamos a ver, ¿acaso no había dejado atrás de una vez sus días de vino blanco?—. Tomaré un margarita de Patrón Silver con hielo —dijo.

Cuando la camarera se alejó, Candy cogió un pastelito de cangrejo de otro camarero que pasaba y buscó de nuevo a Albert con la mirada. Acababa de encontrarlo cuando oyó una voz conocida a su izquierda.

—¡Eh, Candy, por aquí! —Susy y su grupo de amigas habían juntado varias mesitas y el grupo de buceadores se había sentado con ellas—. Ven a sentarte con nosotras.

Candy no sabía qué hacer. Lo cierto era que el grupo parecía estar pasándoselo bien pero ella quería hablar con Albert. Quería asegurarse de que no había visto en realidad aquella mirada sorprendida y angustiada en los ojos masculinos cuando se había bajado del ferry.

Susy estaba muy ocupada moviendo a la gente y colocando otra silla entre ella y un tipo alto, rubio y atractivo cuyo nombre Candy recordaba vagamente que era Mike. Qué diablos. Albert estaba inmerso en su conversación con la pareja de Londres. Quizá fuera mejor esperar a que la multitud hubiera mermado un poco antes de intentar hablar con él.

Recogió la copa que le había traído la camarera y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecían.

—Candy, ya conoces a Daisy, Sandra y Flammy —dijo Susy señalando a sus tres amigas—. Y estos son Mike, Charlie, Tom y Neil.

Candy estrechó con gesto cordial las manos de todos y observó que ninguno de ellos se mostraba muy sutil a la hora de mirarla de arriba abajo. Tomó un sorbo de su copa y supo que la calidez que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el tequila. Llámame frívola, pensó, pero era agradable verse admirada después de pasarse buena parte de su vida sintiéndose invisible.

El grupo se puso a charlar y Candy se enteró de que los chicos eran todos compañeros de la facultad de Empresariales de Harvard. Todos tenían treinta y tantos años y habían aprovechado bien el boom de internet de finales de los años noventa. Se reunían al menos una vez al año para disfrutar de los mejores rincones del mundo para practicar el submarinismo.

—Dime, Candy, ¿tú buceas? —preguntó Mike, que sus rizos rubios le caían de una forma encantadora sobre la frente y tenía unos ojos de color azul muy bonitos.

—Lo he hecho un par de veces pero la verdad es que no es lo mío. —Contó a toda prisa la historia de su última y desastrosa inmersión en Hawái casi dos años antes. Habían sido las primeras vacaciones (y las últimas) que había pasado con Anthony. Este la había convencido para ir a bucear en aguas profundas a pesar de las protestas de Candy, que tendía a sufrir un ataque de pánico cuando el agua se oscurecía demasiado. Una vez en el agua la había rozado una foca y Candy, al pensar que era un tiburón, se había aterrorizado y se había agarrado a Anthony, al que le había quitado la boquilla por accidente. Al llegar al barco, su novio le había dicho que no volvería a bucear con ella jamás si iba a comportarse como una niña pequeña. Después, él se había pasado el resto de las vacaciones buceando con la sexy monitora australiana.

—Dado que nunca he superado el miedo a las aguas profundas, era una buena excusa para limitarme a hacer esnórquel. —Hubo risitas y gestos de asentimiento entre algunas de las chicas.

Mike había fruncido el ceño.

—Pero eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Si no estabas cómoda a esa profundidad, ese tipo debería haberte llevado a hacer inmersiones más cortas hasta que adquirieras más confianza.

—La caballerosidad nunca fue el punto fuerte de Anthony —dijo Candy mientras lamía la sal de la copa y daba otro sorbo.

—Razón de más para sentirte afortunada por haberte deshecho de ese imbécil —dijo Daisy al tiempo que levantaba su piña colada—. Por Candy y su recién adquirida y merecida libertad de todos los estúpido del mundo.

Candy se echó a reír y levantó su copa. Lo cierto era que se sentía libre. Y era genial.

—Parece que lo están pasando muy bien.

Candy dio un respingo al oír aquella voz tan conocida tras ella. Ladeó la cabeza hacía atrás para mirar a Albert, que examinaba al grupo con una sonrisa que parecía un poco tensa en las comisuras.

—Tienes un hotel fabuloso —se explayó Susy—. Ya nos lo estamos pasando en grande.

Candy observó a Albert, que se iba moviendo alrededor de la mesa para ir saludándolos uno a uno. ¿Era ella o estaba mirando de arriba abajo a todas las mujeres salvo a ella? Candy levantó la mano y se tiró del lóbulo de la oreja; de repente se sentía cohibida. Apenas cinco minutos antes se había sentido segura de sí misma y sexy pero en ese instante tenía la sensación de ser una adolescente torpe entre un grupo lleno de glamour.

Sandra, una doble de Sophia Loren de ojos incitantes y una sinuosa melena de color rubio oscuro, acaparaba la atención de Albert. Los maravillosos ojos de color azul cielo del gerente se habían clavado en ella con un brillo alegre y lucía el destello de sus dientes blancos al reírse de algo que había dicho la amiga de Susy.

Candy tomó otro trago de su copa y después le hizo una rápida seña a una camarera para que le llevara otra. Justo cuando ya no soportaba verlo seguir coqueteando con Sandra, Albert se dirigió hacia ella, le cogió una mano y se la llevó a los labios. Incluso ese pequeño contacto fue suficiente para enviar una oleada de calor por su brazo. La boca masculina se torció en una divertida media sonrisa.

—Y es un placer verte otra vez, Can. Me alegro de ver que te estás recuperando de tu reciente fiasco. Estoy seguro de que tus nuevos amigos te ayudarán a olvidarlo todo. —Antes de que Candy pudiera responder, Albert se irguió y se disculpó—. Debería seguir saludando a mis invitados —dijo—. Pero espero que disfruten todos de la velada y del resto de su estancia.

Candy estuvo a punto de echar a correr tras él. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Albert se había mostrado de lo más cordial y aquel beso en la mano había sido suficiente —por embarazoso que fuese— para que se mojara las bragas. ¿Pero a qué se refería con «sus nuevos amigos»? ¿Era una manera de quitársela de encima para no tener que entretenerla?

Apenas oyó la conversación de esos nuevos amigos, que iba aumentando de volumen a medida que se acumulaban las copas vacías. A Candy le costó mucho seguirla, consumida como estaba por el frío comportamiento de Albert. Se había convencido de que Annie tenía razón, que si aparecía allí y le ofrecía sexo sin compromisos, no habría forma humana de que Albert la rechazase. Pero al parecer eso era lo que iba a hacer. ¿Es que no se lo habían pasado en grande juntos? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho, tan inepta había sido, que a Albert le repugnaba la idea de acostarse con ella otra vez?

Candy intentó no perder el control de sus emociones, intentó ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Albert. Que él supiera, Candy había recorrido más de cuatro mil quinientos kilómetros para verlo después de haber pasado solo una noche con él. Para ser justos, aquello era una especie de acoso. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar sus intenciones claras como el agua. En cuanto él tuviera un momento libre, Candy se le plantaría delante y le diría que quería reavivar la llama de su vieja amistad, pero con unos cuantos beneficios añadidos. Nada más. Entonces él ya no tendría razones para preocuparse por si había expectativas poco realistas por parte de Candy.

—¿Sigue enfadado contigo?

—¿Qué? —Candy vio la expresión preocupada de los ojos azules de Susy. Ay, Dios, ¿había averiguado de alguna forma lo de su noche con Albert?

—¿Por dejar plantado a su hermano? —le aclaró Susy.

—Ah, ya. Creo que todo este asunto no ha sido muy fácil para él, eso es todo —dijo Candy—. Hablando de bodas, dime lo que has planeado para la tuya. —Susy aprovechó con avidez el cambio de tema. Como todas las novias, describió con entusiasmo cada detalle de sus inminentes nupcias, hasta el número de cristales que iban a adornar sus zapatos de novia de seda.

Candy lanzó los «ohs» y «ahs» correspondientes sin dejar de vigilar ni un momento a Albert, a la espera de que se tomara un respiro. Se ventiló la copa con un último trago y al levantarse notó que le temblaban un poco las piernas. Para alguien de su tamaño, dos copas sin comer nada más que un pastelito de cangrejo podían tumbarla. Tomó nota mentalmente de hacerle una visita a la bandeja de los quesos y las galletas saladas después de hablar con Albert.

Albert estaba junto a una de las barras, apoyado en un codo con aire despreocupado mientras se tomaba su copa. Candy levantó la mano para saludarlo y la mirada masculina vaciló así que la joven supo que la había visto. Pero al parecer no podía deshacerse de la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con una modelo que a Candy le sonaba mucho. La modelo y su novio, una estrella del rock, estaban entre los huéspedes que ya llevaban varios días en el complejo y daba la sensación de que Albert y ella ya eran muy buenos amigos.

Candy cobró ánimos y continuó acercándose mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de la incómoda sensación que tenía en las tripas y de la tensión que sentía en la garganta. Jamás se había considerado celosa, ni siquiera cuando Anthony le había dado razones más que de sobra para serlo. Pero si aquella mujer se volvía a pasar la mano por el pelo y lanzaba otra risita estúpida, Candy iba a arrancarle de raíz todas y cada una de aquellas mechas perfectas.

Se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta que se encontró junto a Albert, que le sonrió pero no hizo nada para dar por finalizada su conversación con la modelo. Al fin, Candy pidió otro margarita, para que pareciera que tenía una razón para estar en la barra.

—Oh, ahí está Johnny —dijo por fin Megan, o Madeline, o como se llamara—. Será mejor que le corte la retirada antes que decida ir a darse un baño en bolas.

—Albert —Candy lo cogió por el brazo antes de que él pudiera encontrar otra razón para escapar—, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algún problema con tu alojamiento? —preguntó Albert, que sabía de sobra que no se trataba de eso.

—No, el problema es que tengo la impresión de que no me quieres aquí.

Albert contuvo el impulso de echarse a reír. ¿Que no la quería allí? Joder, sí que la quería allí. Quería sentarla en la barra y subirle de un tirón la falda hasta la cintura para ver de qué color llevaba las bragas. Después quería quitarle esas bragas con los dientes y pasar más o menos una hora averiguando si el coño le sabía tan bien como recordaba. Después quería llevársela a su quinta y mantenerla allí, desnuda la semana entera. Follársela por todos los lados posibles con la vana esperanza de que quizá así se le quitara la obsesión de una vez, ya que era obvio que una noche no había sido suficiente.

Pero tenía que seguir atendiendo la fiesta y mezclándose con los invitados. Y cuando terminara con eso, tenía que volver a su despacho y seguir trabajando en esa estúpida boda que iban a celebrar en dos semanas, la boda que en un principio había parecido una gran idea pero que en ese momento amenazaba con volverlo chiflado por completo.

Mierda, sí, la quería allí. Demasiado. Y ese era justo el problema. Así que en lugar de permitir que lo distrajeran Candy y sus más que notables encantos, estaba más que decidido a mantener las distancias. Si ella quería huir al paraíso durante una semana, estupendo, pero él tenía dos semanas cargadas de trabajo y no podía enredarse en los jueguecitos de Candy para plantarle cara a papaíto.

—Pues claro que te quiero aquí. Quiero que todos mis huéspedes se sientan bienvenidos.

Los ojos de la joven se estrecharon de forma casi imperceptible cuando lamió la sal del borde de la copa de margarita. Albert tragó saliva con cierta dificultad; ojalá pudiera perseguir aquella dulce lengüecita con la suya y metérsela en la boca.

—Sé que ha sido una sorpresa —dijo Candy—. Pero con todo lo que está pasando, necesitaba huir a algún lugar tranquilo, algún sitio donde pudiera pasar desapercibida, ¿sabes? —La joven dejó la copa en la barra y dio un paso hacia él. El aroma a flores frescas y piel cálida estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Albert de rodillas, pero consiguió seguir de pie y no perder la compostura.

Candy posó la mano en el brazo masculino, y la palma fresca de la joven, quemó la piel de Albert.

—Y esperaba… pasar algún tiempo contigo. —Joder, aquella mujer no podía ponerle las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad?

Aunque hacerlo estuvo a punto de acabar con él, Albert le quitó la mano.

—Ojalá pudiera darte lo que quieres pero no creo que pueda.

La confusión arrugó las cejas rubias y perfectamente arqueadas de Candy.

—No sé qué crees que quiero pero lo cierto es que solo esperaba reavivar la llama de nuestra amistad —la joven le dedicó una sonrisa picara—, con unos cuantos beneficios añadidos.

Justo lo que él había pensado. Albert no habría creído que el tema fuera para tanto pero, por alguna razón, al oírle decirlo en voz alta se volvió a cabrear otra vez.

—¿Amistad? Candy, no te había visto en cinco años y apareces en mi habitación en tu noche de bodas para echar un polvo y poder vengarte de otro. —Aquellas palabras salpicadas de veneno le brotaron de la boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera activar la función de edición—. No sé si eso nos hace muy buenos amigos.

Sorpresa, dolor y al fin una humillación vil tiñó la cara de Candy. Albert sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Joder.

Había herido a aquella mujer. Quizá hubiera querido utilizarlo para vengarse un poco de Anthony y su padre, pero Candy seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y sana que conjuraba en él toda una hueste de instintos protectores. Verla herida lo hizo sentirse como una mierda, y saber que había sido él el que la había herido lo hizo sentirse más mierda todavía.

—Perdona. —Albert estiró la mano pero ella ya se estaba alejando.

—Gracias por dejar claros tus sentimientos —dijo Candy y había que decir en su favor que la voz solo le tembló un poco—. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo que me mantenga ocupada, muchas gracias. —Se alejó como un rayo del lado de Albert y se abrió camino a toda prisa entre la multitud. Albert intentó ir tras ella pero no tardaron en abordarlo sus invitados y se vio obligado a intercambiar saludos corteses y hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Cuando se detuvo a pedir otra copa, entabló sin muchas ganas una conversación con un magnate de la informática de Silicon Valley. No le interesaba demasiado el modo en el que la siguiente generación de programas iba a revolucionar las bases de datos corporativas pero Albert había tenido cuatro años para perfeccionar la sonrisa de interés perfecta para esos casos.

Su mirada no dejaba de posarse en Candy, que había regresado con su grupo de solteras y buceadores y reía y charlaba como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo. Albert siempre había admirado su habilidad para recuperar la compostura de inmediato cuando algo la alteraba.

Y desde luego él la había alterado. Odiaba lo duro que había sido con ella pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá fuera lo mejor. Si Candy pensaba que era un absoluto estúpido, cumpliría su parte y no intentaría acercarse a él.

Además, lo que le había dicho era verdad. Sí, en otro tiempo habían sido amigos pero no habían seguido en contacto y no habían vuelto a hablar hasta un día antes de su boda con su hermanastro. Dejando aparte su reciente comportamiento, era obvio que Candy estaba contenta en su nido seguro y protegido. Un mundo en el que siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de ella, en el que nunca se cuestionaba a mamá y papá y a cambio, siempre habría alguien para cuidar de ella.

Albert asintió a algo que dijo el director general de la tal empresa informática pero su atención se había centrado por completo en Candy. Esta se reía de algo que decía el tal Mike y le ponía la mano en el brazo con gesto coqueto.

Aunque el cerebro de Albert insistía en que guardara las distancias, eso no impidió que un nudo de celos se le enroscara en el estómago. Apenas pudo contener el impulso primitivo de acercarse al grupo, darle un puñetazo a Mike en la cara y llevarse a Candy a su guarida, como un hombre de las cavernas.

En lugar de eso se tomo el resto de la copa y se masajeó el cuello. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto a colarse por la base del cráneo y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la sonrisa.

Era una de las cosas que peor llevaba del trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo su trabajo le encantaba. Era por naturaleza una criatura muy sociable, la clase de tipo que hacía amigos en todas partes y siempre estaba dispuesto a ir de juerga. Levantar el complejo turístico de la nada había sido un sueño hecho realidad y él estaba hecho para el papel de anfitrión deslumbrante. Conocer gente nueva, sentir el sincero placer que exudaban cuando él les ofrecía un entorno lujoso y único que hasta los más mimados de los fabulosamente ricos eran capaces de apreciar, le proporcionaba más satisfacciones que todo lo demás junto.

Y saber que lo había hecho todo solo, sin ayuda alguna de su padre o del dinero de su padre… bueno, eso no era más que la enorme cereza que adornaba el pastel.

Pero a veces, como en ese momento, pensaba que ojalá pudiera darse un respiro. No solo del trabajo en sí, que se había triplicado en el último año con la creciente popularidad del complejo, sino también de la carga social que tenía que soportar como propietario y gerente de Cayo Holley.

Claro que el único culpable era él. Desde el momento en que se había inaugurado Cayo Holley, Albert había llenado la lista de invitados con sus amigos y conocidos, todos ellos personas jóvenes y ridículamente ricas como él. Cayo Holley había adoptado de inmediato el ambiente de un club de amigos y la carga de que todo el mundo se sintiera como un miembro preferente recaía en Albert, incluso cuando la lista fue creciendo hasta incluir menos amigos y más desconocidos. El resultado, que formaba parte del gran atractivo de Cayo Holley, era que los huéspedes se sentían como si estuvieran en una inmensa fiesta en la casa caribeña de un amigo y Albert fuese el anfitrión del siglo.

Pero esa noche al anfitrión solo le apetecía dejarse caer en una hamaca de su terraza, abrir una cerveza y quizá leer un libro. O quizá solo quedarse mirando el mar de color turquesa hasta que le entrase sueño.

O, mejor que todo eso, llevarse a Candy a su quinta y hacerle el amor hasta caer agotado.

Pero en lugar de todo eso entabló una nueva conversación con un miembro secundario de la realeza británica mientras observaba a Candy, que se había acercado a la barandilla que se asomaba a la playa con Mike cogiéndola del brazo con aire casual.

Lord Lo-que-fuera se alejó al fin en busca de su novia y Albert se apoyó en la barra y le pidió al barman una botella de Caribe Lager y dos Tylenoles.

—No deberías tomarte eso con alcohol, ¿sabes? —le dijo Paty cuando tragó las pastillas con un sorbo de cerveza—. No es bueno para el hígado.

—Ahora mismo el dolor de cabeza tiene prioridad absoluta, el hígado va a tener que apañárselas. —Albert tomó otro largo trago de cerveza.

—Tan mal estás, ¿eh? —Paty lo observó con aire especulativo.

—Solo estoy demasiado cansado. —Bostezó y se masajeó el cuello para recalcarlo.

—Ya. —Paty miró tras él, a la izquierda de Albert, hacia la barandilla. Una sonrisa astuta cruzó sus labios carnosos—. ¿Por qué no te tiras a la piscina?

Albert no se molestó en fingir que no sabía de qué estaba hablando Paty.

—Para empezar, está casada con mi hermano…

—Pero ha pedido la anulación —lo interrumpió Paty.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo Susy. —La cabeza lacia y castaña de Paty señaló con un gesto al grupo de las solteras—. Pasé un rato con ellas esta tarde, en la piscina.

—Incluso aunque haya pedido la anulación —dijo Albert sin hacer caso de la pequeña punzada de emoción y alivio que lo atravesó entero—, eso no cambia nada. Candy no es la clase de mujer con la que pueda acostarme y dejarla sin más.

—¿Y si a ella no le importa? ¿Y si solo le apetece una pequeña aventura sin complicaciones que la ayude a superarlo todo?

Albert no se molestó en explicarle que el problema no era Candy.

—Confía en mí, Paty. Esto solo puede terminar mal, para los dos.

—¿Crees que antes no terminaba mal nunca?

Albert sintió que empezaba a perder los estribos.

—Así de mal no. —Por lo menos para mí.

—Solo porque seas sincero e intentes mantener las cosas en un plano casual no significa que algunas personas no salgan heridas. La diferencia es que antes nunca te importó.

Quizá esa era la forma que tenía el universo de vengarse de él. Después de todas sus aventuras sin sentido, de todas las mujeres que se habían ido con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, la única mujer que deseaba más que nada en el mundo aparecía y lo único que quería era una aventura sin compromiso. Y su prima le estaba dando todas las razones que había para que aceptara el ofrecimiento de Candy.

Albert no contestó y después de un minuto Paty continuó:

—Mira, las mujeres toman sus propias decisiones, buenas, malas y si te dicen que lo único que quieren también es algo sin compromiso, no es responsabilidad tuya buscar intenciones ocultas. Algunas estarán diciendo la verdad, otras no, pero no eres tú el que tiene que protegerlas de sí mismas.

—Candy no es como las otras mujeres —dijo Albert—. No tiene tanta experiencia como las demás.

—¿Y qué? Tú tampoco la tenías en tus tiempos.

Dios, para una vez en su vida que estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien —aunque fuera por motivos egoístas— y lo único que conseguía era un dolor de cabeza.

—De todos modos, quizá hayas perdido tu oportunidad —dijo su prima mientras señalaba con un gesto el otro lado de la sala—. Creo que hay otra persona dispuesta a entretenerla.

Albert se giró justo a tiempo de ver a Mike, con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy, seguir a sus amigos y al grupo de solteras al patio que daba al restaurante.

**Continuara…**

Hermosas mil disculpas por el atraso tuve algunos problemillas pero cada que suceda algo así le subiré dos capítulos y les prometo evitar los retrasos y de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Just Raquel, , Blackcat2010, Gatita Andrew, Friditas, guardiana de nuevo gracias por leer y envíen su comentarios vale, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 7**

Al día siguiente, Albert saltó de la cama a las cinco y media de la mañana. Puesto que ya llevaba dos horas despierto, lo mismo podía levantarse. Después de una carrera rápida de ocho kilómetros alrededor de la isla, se dio una ducha y se dirigió sin prisas a su despacho.

Tenía que repasar los planes para la gran boda poblada de celebridades que iba a celebrarse en el hotel diez días después. Era la primera vez que iban a albergar un evento de esas características y Albert y Paty estaban haciendo un mayor esfuerzo para intentar asegurarse de que todo iba a la perfección. Para complicar las cosas, la novia era una de las actrices mejor pagadas de Hollywood y estaba decidida a mantener la ubicación de su boda en absoluto secreto para que no se enterara la prensa. Era un desafío inmenso, incluso a pesar del compromiso de Cayo Holley con la intimidad de sus huéspedes. Paty y Albert se veían reducidos a hablar en código con todo el personal, los proveedores y cualquiera que pudiera filtrar el evento a la prensa.

Por el lado bueno, si la boda iba bien, Cayo Holley se convertiría en el lugar más exclusivo del mundo para celebrar una boda.

Y mejor todavía, en cuanto tuviera noticias de su éxito, su padre tendría que admitir al fin que aunque Anthony fuera el heredero del reino, era Albert el que tenía de verdad lo que había que tener para gobernar un imperio.

Entretanto, pensó Albert mientras se hundía los dedos en la nuca, era una suerte que el trabajo le quitara a Candy de la cabeza. Se había pasado toda la noche imaginándosela entrelazada con el buceador aquel, el tal Mike, y aquella visión lo había vuelto loco.

Paty ya estaba en la oficina, esperándolo.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Ya me ha llamado cinco veces esta mañana para repasar el presupuesto. —Paty miró el reloj—. Y son qué, ¿las cuatro de la mañana en la costa oeste? Esa mujer es una psicópata. Ah, y ese jefe de seguridad que tiene…

Albert se sirvió una taza de café y escuchó solo a medias mientras Paty se despachaba a gusto sobre el jefe de los guardaespaldas de Katie Holmes.

—Se cree que somos unos incompetentes —bramó su prima—. Quiere que hagamos comprobaciones detalladas de los antecedentes de todo el personal, ¡hasta la última camarera del hotel!

Albert se sentó detrás del escritorio, enfrente del de Paty.

—¿Qué quería Katie? —preguntó Albert. Paty podía quejarse del guardaespaldas todo lo que quisiera. En lo que a Albert se refería, era Katie la auténtica espina que los atormentaba a los dos—. ¿Vuelve a quejarse de las flores?

La novia no entendía cómo podían costar tanto las flores cuando estaban en una isla tropical. No parecía comprender que las hortensias que quería no crecían en el Caribe.

—No, esta vez es el servicio —dijo Paty—. Cree que deberíamos conseguir un precio mejor por el champán.

Albert encendió el ordenador y no tardó en encontrar en su base de datos el número del móvil de la ayudante personal de la novia.

—Yo diría que cuando a alguien le pagan un millón de dólares por episodio, no se pone a discutir por este tipo de cosas.

No era la primera vez que Albert se cuestionaba si había sido buena idea aceptar la organización de la boda de Katie Holmes. El dinero y la publicidad les iban a venir de perlas pero después de pasarse cuatro semanas negociando hasta el último centavo, no estaba muy seguro de que compensara los dolores de cabeza.

—Lo sé —dijo Paty—. Yo pensaba que el sentido de este sitio, era que si tienes que preocuparte por el presupuesto es que no deberías estar aquí.

Albert consiguió adoptar un tono cordial cuando dejó el mensaje para la ayudante de Katie pidiéndole que lo llamara para hablar del servicio.

—Si esa tía no se tranquiliza, va a terminar con un regalito muy especial en el pastel —dijo Albert.

—Esa no es una actitud muy propia de un empresario dedicado a complacer a sus clientes. —Paty abrió un archivo y le pasó a Albert la última versión del menú de la boda de Katie.

—No se puede decir que hoy esté por la labor de complacer a nadie.

—Y hablando de complacer, ¿a qué se dedica hoy tu amiguita? —preguntó Paty.

Albert frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Estoy seguro de que está muy entretenida por ahí.

—No me cabe duda. Una se puede divertir mucho en un sitio como este.

—Ya, como si tú lo supieras de primera mano —le soltó Albert—. La mujer que se pasa casi cada noche con la única compañía de los helados Ben & Jerry.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy engordando? —Paty se levantó a medias de su silla. Su prima salía a correr todos los días y hacía ejercicio sin perder ni un solo día con uno de los preparadores personales del complejo. Gorda no era desde luego uno de los adjetivos que Albert utilizaría para describirla.

—No, solo digo que no tienes vida propia.

—Y a ti te hace falta un buen polvo. Estás empezando a perder el sentido del humor —dijo Paty.

—Mira quién habla. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? ¿Cuatro años?

—Tres.

—Para matarte. Tú ya has pasado del malhumor a la franca hostilidad. Creo que eres tú la que necesita un poco de acción.

—De eso nada, no puedo permitirme perder mi correria. Por tanto, me toca a mí ser la desagradable. —La joven alzó una ceja y miró a Albert—. Tú, por otro lado, tienes que ser fascinante con todas esas personas encantadoras que vienen a visitarte. Creo que tienes que ir a buscar a la señorita Candy y aliviarte un poco.

—Ya te he dicho…

—Ah, ya, todas esas tonterías de la niña buena. Bueno, pues con otra. ¿Qué hay de Sandra Stafford? —Paty se refería a la morena que había llegado con el grupo de la despedida de soltera—. Por lo que tengo entendido, es de las que son capaces de colgarse de la lámpara.

Albert arrugó la nariz, un tanto asqueado.

—Solo si quiero pillar algo. —Sandra Stafford era una habitual de las fiestas, la clase de chica que era famosa por nada en realidad, salvo un comportamiento escandaloso y una larga lista de novios ricos.

Albert abrió la hoja de cálculo del presupuesto de la boda y empezó a revisar el montón de notas que Sarah, la ayudante de Katie Holmes, le había mandado por fax. Pensó que ojalá pudiera seguir la sugerencia de Paty e irse a buscar a Candy a donde estuviera y pasar el resto de la semana —tal y como ella había dicho— «reavivando la llama de su amistad».

Por extraño que pareciera y a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Candy la noche anterior, la idea no dejaba de tener su atractivo, incluso sin los beneficios que su amiga había mencionado. Aunque no la había visto y apenas se habían mantenido en contacto en los últimos años, Albert la había echado de menos. Había extrañado ver películas estúpidas con ella. Había extrañado el modo en el que la joven se ruborizaba mientras se reía del chiste más obsceno que solo se le podía ocurrir a él. Había extrañado el modo en el que arrugaba la nariz cuando bebía con el mejor de los ánimos su parte del barril de cerveza. Echaba de menos el modo en el que Candy, ah, con tanta educación, eludía a sus posibles pretendientes de modo que los chicos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que les habían dado calabazas.

Albert había dejado esa amistad atrás cuando le había dado la espalda a la familia y la empresa de su padre. Y que ella empezara a salir con Anthony había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Albert no solo no estaba dispuesto a oír hablar de la nueva vida y el nuevo amor de Candy, sino que no podía evitar sentir que si Candy era el tipo de mujer que podía enamorarse de Anthony, quizá no era el tipo de persona que él había creído que era. Así que había dejado morir su ya infrecuente correspondencia. Le había parecido más fácil soltar amarras del todo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que Paty tuvo que acercarse físicamente a su escritorio y agitar una mano delante de él para captar su atención.

—Ah de la casa. ¿Tan interesante es la selección de aperitivos?

Albert se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi una hora mirando sin ver la primera página del menú de la boda.

Al fin se centró en los grandes ojos marrones de Paty.

—Te preguntaba si querías algo para comer.

Albert miró el reloj. Solo eran las once de la mañana pero dado que no había desayunado, un almuerzo temprano le pareció una gran idea.

—Sí, vamos hasta el café —dijo, refiriéndose al restaurante pequeño e informal que había junto a una de las piscinas.

—No —dijo Paty—. Vamos al bar de la playa. Creo que las vistas serán mejores.

Albert todavía estaba intentando averiguar a qué se refería su prima con aquello cuando su estómago, animado por la mención de la comida, rugió con fuerza suficiente como para ahogar cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera tener su dueño.

—Candy, ¿tú quieres algo?

Candy, que estaba medio adormilada en su hamaca, giró la cabeza hacia Susy.

—¿Hmm?

Susy señaló con la cabeza al camarero, que esperaba con paciencia, con su uniforme de camisa tropical, pantalones cortos sueltos y sin zapatos. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. Si estuviera en uno de los complejos turísticos de A&W, el camarero luciría una camisa almidonada, pantalones largos y zapatos de vestir, aunque trabajara en la playa bajo el implacable sol del Caribe. Aquel atavío informal era una de las pequeñas pero no obstante importantes diferencias que convertían a Cayo Holley en un lugar mucho más acogedor que otros hoteles de cinco estrellas. Después de todo, ¿cómo se suponía que una persona iba a relajarse si estaba temblando continuamente por si metía la pata?

—Me encantaría tomar un Pellegrino con lima, por favor —le dijo Candy al camarero.

Susy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, no seas tan aburrida.

—Sí —interpuso Daisy—. Yo voy a tomar un margarita, Susy un Bloody Mary y Sandra y Flammy van a compartir una jarra de ponche de ron.

Las otras chicas la miraron expectantes.

Candy miró el reloj.

—Pero son solo las diez y media.

Sandra puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión que parecía de auténtico disgusto.

—No seas tan estirada —dijo. Al contrario que el de Susy y Daisy, su tono no era de broma—. Puedes relajarte un poquito, ¿sabes?

—Bueno…

—Candy, solo era una broma. Pide lo que quieras —dijo Susy mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Sandra.

Candy se alegró de poder atribuir su sonrojo al calor del sol. Qué típico. La buena de Candy pide un agua mientras las demás chicas se sueltan el pelo. Sandra tenía razón. Estaba de vacaciones y se podía permitir… no, se merecía, soltarse un poquito.

—Me gustaría tomar ese Pellegrino —le sonrió a Susy y después le lanzó a Sandra una mirada de soslayo— y un té helado de Long Island. —Siempre que tomara el agua junto con el alcohol, se dijo Candy, todo iría bien.

El camarero volvió tres minutos después con las copas. Candy se acomodó en la hamaca y dio un largo trago. Había algo en la bebida dulce y la fuerza del licor que la hizo sonreír. Tenía la sensación de que estaba cometiendo una travesura y nadie le iba a decir nada, y así se lo dijo a Susy.

—Pues es bastante triste, Candy, la verdad, si lo único que hace falta para que te sientas como una chica mala es tomar una copa antes de las doce.

—Admito que no hace falta gran cosa —dijo Candy mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

—Brindo por las chicas malas, o, al menos, un poco traviesas —dijo Susy y todas las chicas se apresuraron a entrechocar las copas.

Candy le sonrió al grupo, agradeciendo una vez más que Susy la hubiera acogido bajo su ala. De otro modo se habría pasado la semana sintiéndose como una intrusa, acechando a la espera de que alguien hablara con ella. Aunque el complejo tenía la reputación de ser el lugar perfecto para divertirte si estabas soltero, Candy observó que todos los demás huéspedes solteros habían acudido con amigos.

Sabía que disfrutaría de la soledad y la tranquilidad mientras estuviera allí pero era agradable saber que podía tener compañía cuando quisiera. Y Susy y sus amigas —por no mencionar a Mike el buceador, como lo llamaba Candy para sí—, parecían dispuestos e impacientes por asegurarse de que se lo pasaba bien.

Al contrario que Albert, el muy imbécil. Seguía sin poder creerse todo lo que le había dicho aquel hombre. ¿De verdad pensaba que era una niña rica y malcriada? ¿Que lo único que quería era utilizarlo para vengarse de algún modo?

Está bien, quizá tuviera razón, al menos un poco de razón. Pero también se había acostado con él porque era lo que deseaba, de verdad. Y de verdad, de verdad que quería volver a acostarse con él, aunque tal admisión —por silenciosa que fuera— estuvo a punto de hacerla atragantarse.

Bueno, era obvio que no había nada que hacer. Había disfrutado de una noche increíble con él y tendría que dejar las cosas así e intentar concentrarse en lo bueno, y de eso había mucho. Pero desde luego pensaba alejarse de él todo lo posible durante el resto de su estancia, aunque solo fuera para demostrarle que no le hacía ninguna falta su atención para pasarlo bien.

Pero el hecho de que la hubiera rechazado con tanta facilidad todavía la alteraba. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ella le había dejado claro que lo único que quería era sexo y él ni siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia. Se lo había dejado perfectamente claro en el bar la noche anterior.

Menos mal que Candy no le había contado toda la verdad, cómo había fantaseado durante todo el viaje sobre él. Sobre cómo la cogería entre sus brazos y la besaría como solo él sabía, derritiéndola y dejándola sin aliento. Y que luego se pasaría toda la semana untándola con aceite de coco y haciéndola correrse hasta que ya no pudiera moverse.

En lugar de eso la había recibido con expresión aterrada, frialdad y al final auténtica hostilidad. Pásate a verme cuando necesites un respiro de ese mundo de locos. Ja. Al menos todo ese desastre la enseñaría a no aceptar de forma impulsiva una invitación que sabía de sobra que solo se había hecho por pura cortesía.

Avergonzada o no, herida o no, allí estaba y pensaba divertirse aunque muriera en el intento.

Candy le dio otro sorbo a la copa y le sorprendió ver que ya se había terminado la mitad. Será mejor que frenes un poco, se dijo y lo acompañó de un trago de Pellegrino. El sol, combinado con el alcohol, la acunó hasta adormecerla. Oyó vagamente a las chicas hablando sobre otros huéspedes que acababan de llegar a la playa.

—Creí que íbamos a tener esto para nosotras solas —oyó decir a Daisy.

La isla tenía varias playas entre las que elegir. La mayor parte de los huéspedes, sobre todo las parejas, se quedaban cerca de sus quintas, donde era más fácil contar con cierta intimidad. Susy y sus amigas, por el contrario, habían elegido la playa principal que había delante del complejo turístico; preferían estar donde se encontraba la acción. Pero hasta el momento ellas cinco eran las únicas que podían poner un poco de acción por allí.

Candy abrió un ojo. Cómo no, era el magnate de los chips y su prometida. La pareja le pidió al chico que atendía la playa que alejara un poco más las hamacas del grupo de las solteras.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de lo tuyo con Mike?

Candy se quedó callada un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que Daisy estaba hablando con ella.

—Sí, está muy bueno —dijo Flammy, una pelinegra bajita que podría haberse hecho pasar por la hermana de Annie—. Pero Charlie también, y dado que Mike parece muy ocupado ya…

—Pero si conocí a Mike ayer —dijo Candy—. ¿Cómo iba a pasar algo ya?

—Oh, venga ya —la riñó Susy—. Un día en un sitio como este es tiempo de sobra. —La joven se bajó un poco las gafas de Versace y miró a Daisy por encima de ellas—. ¿No es cierto, Daisy?

Daisy se estiró con pereza antes de contestar.

—Qué quieres que te diga, hay poco tiempo, los recursos son escasos y tengo que trabajar rápido.

—Daisy se enrolló con Tom anoche —dijo Sandra.

—Es el tipo moreno de los ojos marrones, ¿no? —preguntó Candy y se terminó la copa con un último trago. Casi por arte de magia apareció el camarero y Susy pidió otra ronda para todas.

—No, ese es Charlie —le aclaró Daisy—. Tom es el de los ojos miel y el pelo castaño claro.

—Entonces, el otro es Neil, ¿no? —dijo Susy.

—Pues tú deberías saberlo, estuviste sentada a su lado durante la cena —la riñó Daisy.

—Ya, como si me fuera a acordar. A esas alturas ya estaba tan borrachera que tuve suerte si fui capaz de acordarme de mi propio nombre —rió Susy—. Pobre Neil, seguro que pensó que iba a ver un poco de acción, la última aventura de la futura novia, ¡ja! —Susy suspiró—. Por desgracia para él, estoy demasiado enamorada de Arthur para mirar siquiera a otro hombre.

—Tonterias —dijo Sandra con aspereza.

—Está bien, puedo mirar, pero no pienso hacer nada más —dijo Susy.

Candy se echó a reír y cogió la nueva copa que le ofrecía el camarero. Sintió una ligera punzada de envidia al oír las bromas de aquel grupo de amigas. Salvo por Annie, Candy había perdido el contacto con la mayor parte de sus amistades en los últimos dos años porque se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con los amigos de Anthony y sus esposas. Aunque eran personas muy agradables, jamás habían dejado de tratar a Candy con un aire de inconfundible condescendencia y siempre se referían a ella como la novia-niña de Anthony. Como resultado, Candy siempre había intentando comportarse con ellos de la manera más madura posible.

Las chicas empezaron de pronto a contar historias de otras vacaciones y a bromear entre sí sobre pasadas hazañas.

—¿Te acuerdas del tipo de Jamaica, Susy, el del piercing en la lengua? —preguntó Daisy.

Candy sintió otra punzada de resentimiento. Gracias a Anthony, se había perdido la oportunidad de tener amigas como aquellas y disfrutar de sus propias locuras.

—Eh, no sabía que se podía hacer.

Candy siguió la mirada de Daisy playa abajo. La prometida del magnate de los chips, de atributos harto improbables, se había quitado el sujetador del bikini y se estaba untando los pechos con protección solar con toda tranquilidad.

—Estupendo —dijo Sandra y no tardó ni un instante en deshacerse de su propio sujetador.

Candy se quedó mirando con la boca abierta mientras las demás se quitaban los sujetadores a una velocidad más que notable.

—Vamos, Candy —la animó Susy.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Beber por la mañana era una cosa pero no tenía la menor intención de quedarse con los pechos al aire delante de un montón de desconocidos.

—Es que se me ha olvidado la crema protectora en la quinta. —Después le dio otro sorbo a su copa.

Sandra le lanzó una mirada desafiante y le tiró un bronceador en el regazo. Sobresaltada, Candy se tiró parte de la copa por el estómago.

—Tiene un factor de protección de 45.

Hubo algo en la actitud de Sandra que irritó a Candy, como si hubiera notado que la actitud despreocupada y divertida de Candy solo era una fachada y supiera que en el fondo era tan aburrida que Sandra nunca se hubiera molestado en hablar con ella. O quizá era el modo en que Sandra prácticamente le había metido los pechos a Albert en la cara la noche anterior, durante el cóctel.

Fuera lo que fuese, después de cobrar ánimo con otro sorbo del té Long Island, Candy respiró hondo y se desató el sujetador de su bikini de color coral brillante. Los dos pequeños triángulos que le cubrían los pechos cayeron de inmediato y Candy contuvo el impulso de cubrirse; en lugar de eso se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desató la otra cinta.

De inmediato sintió que los pezones se le erizaban cuando la cálida brisa del mar le rozó la piel. Se aplicó a toda prisa una generosa capa de protector solar y miró a su alrededor, avergonzada.

Daisy se echó a reír.

—No hay nadie mirando —dijo mientras cogía el tubo de bronceador de Candy y se lo aplicaba ella también. Candy miró a su alrededor. Pues no, el director general de la compañía informática estaba enfrascado en el Wall Street Journal, sin advertir el festín de pechos que tenía ante sus ojos.

Candy cogió su libro, una gruesa obra histórica que presentaba a un fornido nativo de las tierras altas escocesas. ¿Qué aspecto tendría Albert con una falda escocesa?, se preguntó con una sonrisa.

Su compostura se alteró un poco cuando vio que el camarero volvía a acercarse. Al contrario que las otras mujeres, ella no era capaz de quedarse allí echada como si no pasara nada. Sin darle aparente importancia, Candy ajustó el respaldo de la hamaca para que quedara plano y se dio la vuelta.

—Can, ¿quieres otra?

Sabía que no debería. Claro que tampoco debería estar exponiendo la piel virgen de sus pechos al daño del sol. Pero qué demonios.

—Pues sí, pero esta vez que sea un daiquiri de plátano. —Cierto, era la clase de copa para nenazas que estaba decidida a evitar a toda costa, pero después de dos tés de Long Island, estaba a punto de caerse de bruces en la arena.

No se dio cuenta del error que había cometido hasta después de haberse ventilado casi la mitad del daiquiri. En las Islas Vírgenes, como en la mayor parte del Caribe, el ron de la bebida era más barato que la mezcla que se le añadía. Para ahorrar dinero, los bármanes solían ser más que generosos con el ron. Recordó que se había olvidado de pedir una marca del continente.

Tampoco estoy haciendo ningún daño, pensó al tiempo que las palabras de su libro empezaban a mezclarse. Después de todo, estaba de vacaciones.

El café de la playa todavía no estaba muy lleno, solo había ocupadas unas cuantas mesas. La mayor parte de los huéspedes estaban disfrutando de una de las muchas playas o de la piscina, o bien habían salido a bucear o hacer esnórquel.

Mientras Paty esperaba a que les trajeran los pedidos, Albert se acercó a la terraza del café, que se asomaba a la playa principal del complejo. Esta también estaba casi vacía, como la mayor parte de las hamacas.

Qué no daría él por tener una hora para tirarse en la arena y quedarse mirando las aguas tranquilas de color turquesa. Pero esa era la bendición y la maldición de dirigir un sitio así. Albert vivía en uno de los sitios más bonitos de la tierra pero cada vez tenía menos tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Albert observó al camarero que se apresuraba por la arena con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Su mirada se posó en el grupo al que servía el camarero y se quedó sin aliento.

Era un grupo de mujeres, Susy y su despedida de soltera. Y en la hamaca más próxima a él estaba Candy.

Aunque estaba boca abajo, Albert se dio cuenta de que era ella. Reconoció el perfil cuando se apoyó en los codos para coger la copa que le tendía el camarero. Llevaba el cabello rubio y rizado recogido de cualquier modo con una pinza, con unos zarcillos húmedos enroscándosele en la nuca. La piel de la espalda resplandecía con un incitante color dorado bajo el sol brillante y Albert sintió que una oleada de calor le invadía la entrepierna cuando su mirada siguió bajando por el cuerpo femenino.

Desde donde se encontraba tenía una vista espectacular del trasero de Candy, apenas cubierto por la tela brillante de color coral del bikini. A Albert siempre le había encantado su trasero. Que no era gordo, como ella siempre decía, sino redondo y suculento. Y —como Albert sabía de primera mano— perfecto, firme y suave al tacto. Sintió que le picaban los dedos al imaginarse desatando los lazos que sujetaban las bragas del bikini para revelar…

—Eeh, espero que se hayan puesto crema.

La voz de Paty lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de su ensueño.

—¿Qué? —dijo no muy entusiasmado.

—Una quemadura en las tetas es de lo más doloroso que hay —dijo Paty.

Albert arrugó el ceño y volvió a mirar al grupo. Pues sí, las cuatro nuevas amigas de Candy estaban haciendo topless. Y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Que unas chicas hicieran topless no era tan raro en Cayo Holley pero Albert era un hombre. Solo porque viera pechos desnudos en la playa todo el tiempo no significaba que no supiera apreciarlos.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba para que se quedara tan hipnotizado por el trasero de Candy que ni siquiera había visto cuatro (y ahora que se fijaba, observó que eran bastante bonitos) pares de pechos desnudos a menos de diez metros de sus narices?

Aquello empezaba a ser ridículo.

Y justo entonces Candy se dio la vuelta y Albert gimió. Pues claro, Candy también estaba haciendo topless. Al tiempo que se ponía verde a sí mismo por comérsela con los ojos, Albert no podría haber parado ni aunque lo hubieran amenazado con una pistola. No tenía los pechos más grandes del grupo —Sandra era la que se llevaba el título, admitió Albert con objetividad—, pero los pechos de Candy eran sin duda los más atractivos. Suaves, de piel cremosa, con unos pezones duros y rosados que apuntaban al cielo azul despejado. A Albert se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en trazarlos con la lengua.

—¿Quieres una servilleta?

—¿Una qué? —Albert se volvió hacia Paty, que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—Se te está cayendo la baba.

—¿Ya tenemos la comida lista? —Tenía que salir de allí. Se dio la vuelta para entrar otra vez pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Albert! ¡Eh, Albert! —Sandra lo había visto en la terraza y agitaba los brazos con el entusiasmo suficiente como para que sus copas D se movieran de un lado a otro.

Albert le devolvió el saludo sin demasiada convicción e hizo amago de volver al interior del café.

—Ven a tomarte una copa con nosotras —exclamó Sandra. Todas las demás, excepto Candy, como no dejó de notar Albert, extendieron la invitación.

—Será mejor que vayas. —A Albert le apeteció quitarle a Paty la sonrisita engreída de un sopapo—. No querrías estropear tu reputación de anfitrión siempre servicial. —Paty se dio la vuelta y entró en el café.

Albert frunció el ceño pero fue hacia los escalones que llevaban a la playa. ¿No era una locura que lo invitaran a unirse a cinco mujeres en topless y él tuviera la sensación de que prefería ponerse a la cola de las multas de tráfico?

Acercó una silla de mala gana a la hamaca de Candy e hizo lo que pudo para no quedarse mirándola como un auténtico viejo verde. Bajo el bronceado de Candy, su piel estaba ruborizada por el calor y un leve brillo de transpiración resplandecía en el valle que quedaba entre sus pechos.

En un intento de distraerse de la necesidad de recorrer con la lengua aquella piel húmeda, Albert se encontró clavando los ojos en el piercing que llevaba la joven en el ombligo: el pequeño diamante se asomaba al vientre de Candy y resplandecía bajo el sol. A Albert por lo general le repugnaban las joyas corporales cuando se llevaban demasiado lejos, pero jamás había podido resistirse a un piercing en el ombligo, y el hecho de que fuera el vientre de Candy solo lo hacía mucho más atrayente.

—¿Sabes? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que un día Candy White se haría un piercing en el ombligo y que se bañaría en topless en una playa pública, habría pensado que estaba loco.

Candy sonrió, con los ojos ocultos por las gafas de cristales de color violeta.

—A veces una chica tiene que animar las cosas un poco, ya sabes, que no se pierda el interés.

La joven tomó un sorbo de su daiquiri pero arruinó el efecto despreocupado cuando la sombrillita le dio en la mejilla.

Albert se obligó a apartar los ojos de Candy y se concentró en la conversación de Susy y Sandra. A juzgar por las risitas y las voces que estaban a punto de ser demasiado altas, las chicas se habían pasado buena parte de la mañana bebiendo bajo el sol.

—No nos habremos metido en un lío ni nada, ¿verdad? — preguntó Susy de repente—. ¿Por lo de los topless? Vimos a la como se llame… —Susy señaló con descuido a la mujer que estaba algo más abajo en la playa y cuyos pechos exuberantes animados se alzaban al aire como conos de tráfico— y supusimos que no pasaba nada.

Albert se obligó a sonreír.

—Por mí no hay problema. —Lo cual era cierto cuando se trataba de otras mujeres. Pero le picaban los dedos por la necesidad de envolver a Candy con una toalla y apretar bien la tela. Quizá con cinta adhesiva. Supuso que debería agradecer que no hubiera nadie más por allí para verla. Al único tipo que había en la playa parecía interesarle más vigilar su cartera de acciones, y el personal del café de la playa había visto tanto en Cayo Holley que unos pechos desnudos les parecían tan escandalosos como los pies descalzos.

Hasta unos diez minutos antes, Albert habría jurado que él sentía lo mismo.

Después miró a Candy, que se acabó el daiquiri y le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercase.

Albert le cogió la muñeca con una mano.

—¿No te parece que deberías frenar un poco?

—¿Qué eres, mi padre? —le soltó Candy con aspereza.

—No seas aguafiestas, Albert —dijo Daisy—. Pídete tú también algo.

Albert optó por hacerle caso y pidió una cerveza y cuando Candy pidió otro daiquiri, Albert la interrumpió.

—Y asegúrate que es del continente —le dijo al camarero.

Candy se sentó en la hamaca, indignada, y sus pechos zangolotearon de un modo que hizo que a Albert le diera vueltas la cabeza.

—No tienes que cuidarme, Albert. Ya no tengo dieciocho años.

—Pues desde luego no lo parece —le soltó él a su vez.

De repente se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido todas las conversaciones y cinco mujeres de pechos desnudos lo miraban asombradas. Genial, tipo. Así se hace, la mejor forma de hacer que tus huéspedes se sientan cómodos y relajados. Pero antes de que pudiera dar marcha atrás y calmar la situación, vio algo por encima del hombro de Sandra que le provocó un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Los buceadores habían vuelto de su excursión y los cuatro se dirigían hacia ellos.

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Friditas, Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Stear's Girl, JENNY, Miluxd, Blackcat2010, Maxima, sayuri1707 y también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mis niñas ya regrese, muchas de mis queridas amigas ya saben la razón de mi desaparición, pero para las que no solo les quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso, la razón fue que estuve internada yo padezco de hipoglucemia son bajas de azúcar y de presión lo contrario a los diabéticos, además de un problema cardiaco tuve una crisis y aunque estaba consiente y yo me sentía bien, los doctores no me dejaban escapar de aquel lugar y conectada algunos aparatos, no me dejaban utilizar mi celular mucho menos la lap, esa es la historia pero aquí ando ya poniendo todo al corriente y subiéndoles dos historias mas una de mi querido Albert (Calle Dublin) y la otra del guapo de Terry (A merced de la pasión), espero las lean y les den la oportunidad ya saben espero comentarios cuidence mucho las quiero :P

P.D. Por el atraso les dejo otro capitulo besos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 8**

A Albert le daba igual la mala impresión que pudiera dar, no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Mike y compañía vieran a Candy así. Se levantó sin más preámbulos y cogió el pareo de Candy con una mano y el brazo de la joven con la otra.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo al tiempo que la levantaba de un tirón.

Candy se tambaleó hacia él y el empresario dejó escapar un siseo cuando los pechos femeninos entraron en contacto con su antebrazo. Tenía que vestirla sin perder más tiempo.

—Ponte esto —dijo mientras le tiraba el pareo.

Las otras cuatro mujeres se lo habían quedado mirando sin decir nada.

Candy hizo caso omiso del pareo y lo dejó caer en la arena.

—Suéltame —dijo. Intentó soltarse pero Albert la sujetaba con firmeza por el antebrazo—. ¿Pero qué problema tienes? —Candy volvió a tirar otra vez y se tambaleó al perder pie.

Albert tropezó al recibir todo el impacto del peso de la joven pero se las arregló para sujetarla antes de que cayeran los dos.

—Oh, eh, Mike, eh, chicos. —Candy se acababa de fijar en los cuatro chicos que subían por la playa y los saludó con el brazo libre. Los cuatro hombres llevaban gafas de sol pero los cristales oscuros no pudieron ocultar la expresión libidinosa que invadió las cuatro sonrisas cuando vieron que las mujeres estaban en topless.

Los celos retorcieron las tripas de Albert. Sabía que no debería importarle. Candy no era nada suyo. No debería importarle si quería enseñarle los pechos al mundo entero, pero fue incapaz de contener aquel impulso primitivo e irracional que se disparó cuando aquellos hombres lanzaron una mirada de deseo a aquel cuerpo que él consideraba suyo.

No, no es tuya, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Y una reacción como esta es el ejemplo perfecto de por qué tienes que guardar las distancias. Cuanto más lejos de ella, mejor. No obstante, Albert no podía quedarse allí sentado y dejar que otros cuatro hombres se comieran con los ojos a Candy. Así que se inclinó y, sin hacer caso de su chillido, la cogió por las piernas y se la echó al hombro. Le rodeó con un brazo firme los muslos y le hizo un gesto a Susy para que le pasara el pareo y la bolsa de la playa de Candy.

—Bájame ahora mismo, imbécil —chilló Candy mientras le aporreaba la espalda con el puño cuando Albert emprendió el camino que llevaba a la quinta de la joven.

Albert le dio un azote firme en el trasero pero después no pudo resistir la tentación de rodear la nalga femenina con la palma de la mano para darle un buen apretón.

—¿Me estás metiendo mano?

—Cállate, ¿quieres que nos oiga todo el mundo? —la riñó Albert.

—Me da igual quién nos oiga, eres tú el que se está llevando a una de tus huéspedes como sí fueras un Neandertal. Seguro que eso no queda muy bien.

—Eh, que eres tú la que estás borracha antes de las doce de la mañana y la que anda por ahí sin sujetador. —Albert dobló la esquina.

—No estoy borracha.

Albert bufó.

—Te digo que no lo estoy. Y en cuanto a estar en topless, no te oí quejarte de ninguna de las otras. Ay.

Albert le dio un par de empujones mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsa.

—¿Qué hace que mis pechos sean especialmente ofensivos?

Albert se tomó un momento para dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra de la quinta. Pasó por la pequeña cocina y el salón y entró en el dormitorio, donde lanzó sin más cumplidos a Candy sobre el colchón gigante. Después le tiró el pareo pero la chica hizo caso omiso de él y dejó que la tela se deslizara por su cuerpo y cayera al suelo.

—Anthony siempre pensó que eran demasiado pequeños —dijo mirándose el pecho desnudo.

Aquella mujer seguía hablando de sus pechos. Albert estuvo a punto de gemir de frustración.

—¿Crees que necesito implantes?

Albert tragó saliva en un intento de conseguir humedecerse un poco una boca que se le había quedado seca como el desierto. Le estaba tomando el pelo, ¿no? Pero cuando la miró a la cara, vio que a su manera, un poco borracha, por cierto, la joven estaba preocupada de verdad. Había fruncido el ceño, se había apoyado en los codos y había metido la barbilla para ver mejor.

—Creo que tus pechos son perfectos —dijo Albert al fin y la expresión de felicidad que cruzó el rostro femenino fue casi suficiente para hacerlo caer de rodillas allí mismo. ¿Cómo se había metido otra vez en la misma situación, a solas con una Candy White casi desnuda y deseándola tanto que la polla estaba a punto de hacerle estallar la bragueta, pero sabiendo sin sombra de duda que no debería hacer nada en absoluto sobre el tema?

—¿De veras? —insistió Candy.

Oh, Dios, aquella mujer tenía que dejar de hablar de sus pechos y ponerse algo encima o él iba a volverse loco.

Albert intentó apartar la vista pero hasta su olor, aquella piel cálida y el bronceador con aroma de coco, era suficiente para tensarle la entrepierna.

—Por citar una de nuestras películas favoritas, «hay escasez de pechos perfectos en el mundo y sería una pena perder los tuyos».

La sonrisa de Candy se iluminó un poco más, si es que eso era posible.

—La Princesa Prometida. Hace años que no la veo.

—Bueno, Botoncito, si eres una niña buena y no te quitas el sujetador del bikini, podemos verla en mi casa antes de que te vayas.

—Me gustaría —respondió Candy en voz baja pero no hizo nada por cubrirse.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Albert cogió de un manotazo el pareo del suelo y se lo puso alrededor. Pero antes de que pudiera erguirse, el brazo de Candy le rodeó el hombro y Albert sintió que los dedos femeninos se le enredaban entre el pelo un poco húmedo de la nuca.

—¿Qué más te da que otros hombres me vean en topless, Albert?

Candy tenía los labios rosados y separados y si él no pudiera oler la ya leve dulzura del ron en su aliento, se habría inclinado más para saborearla.

—¿Estás celoso? —lo picó ella.

Le causó un dolor casi físico estirar la mano y desprender con suavidad la mano de Candy de su cabello. Aquella chica lo estaba matando, se le hizo un nudo en

las tripas cuando su cerebro conjuró un torrente de imágenes de los dos, desnudos, pasando el resto de la tarde envueltos en una vigorosa maraña de miembros entrelazados.

Pero Candy estaba borracha y eso estaba alimentando sus coqueteos. Y le gustara a Albert o no, el mismo instinto protector y los celos que hacían que quisiera ocultarla de los ojos de otros hombres era lo que evitaba que se olvidara de su sentido común y se derrumbara sobre esa cama con ella. Eso y saber que si la volvía a tomar, sobre todo borracha como estaba, solo terminaría complicándole a él la vida todavía más.

—Es solo que no quiero que te metas en una situación que no puedas manejar, Can —dijo al fin. Era una excusa patética, ¿pero qué otra cosa iba a decir? ¿Que con solo pensar que otro hombre pudiera verla desnuda le apetecía atravesar una pared con el puño? ¿O que la sola idea de que estaba celoso lo confundía y cabreaba más de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida?

Candy sacó el labio inferior con un puchero enfurruñado.

—No soy ninguna niña. —A la joven le pesaban los párpados cuando lo miró entre las pestañas inclinadas.

—Eso ya lo sé. Es solo… Digamos que me cuesta romper con las viejas costumbres.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, igual que la adolescente hosca que afirmaba no ser.

—De acuerdo, Albert, voy a hacer un trato contigo. Yo no me quito el sujetador del bikini y no me acerco a ti, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero tú tienes que relajarte un poquito y dejar que me lo pase bien.

Albert frunció el ceño de repente.

—Jamás he dicho que no quería que te acercaras a mí.

—Idioteces.

Albert no pudo contener la sonrisa. No sabía si llegaría acostumbrarse a oír grocerias en boca de Candy.

—Dios, deberías haberte visto la cara cuando aparecí aquí. Estabas muerto de miedo, como si esperaras que sacara del bolso un conejito hervido o algo así.

Albert hizo una mueca pero no intentó defenderse.

—Me lo pasé muy bien contigo, Albert, y creí que tú lo habías pasado bien también —dijo Candy en voz baja—. Pero sé de sobra que no hay que confundir un sexo estupendo con el verdadero amor. Sobre todo contigo.

Eso sí que lo golpeó como la proverbial estaca en el corazón. Albert contuvo el aliento por un instante, dolido, cuando el casual comentario de la joven dio en el blanco de lleno. Por desgracia para ella, Albert no estaba dispuesto a ser su juguetito personal de la semana. Y aunque la idea lo ponía físicamente enfermo, no tenía ningún derecho a detenerla si quería buscarse un sustituto.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Yo me relajo. Pero tú ten cuidado. —Cuando Candy abrió la boca para protestar, Albert la silenció tapándole la boca con la mano—. Mira, sé que eres una mujer adulta y que quieres pasártelo bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hasta ahora has llevado una vida bastante protegida. Así que no te vuelvas loca. No todos los tipos son buenos chicos como yo.

—Está bien, papá —dijo Candy de mal humor. Y después, con un tono más cordial—: ¿Significa eso que somos amigos otra vez?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Candy volvió a dejarse caer entre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Albert se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso en la piel suave de la frente de la joven.

Antes de que Albert pudiera reaccionar, Candy le deslizó los brazos por los hombros y levantó la cabeza. Abrió los suaves labios sobre los de Albert y sacó un poco la lengua para incitar la piel resbaladiza de la boca de su amigo.

Con un suspiro, Albert se dejó llevar por el beso. Candy sabía tan asombrosamente bien, dulce y cálida, con el matiz picante del ron por debajo. Al tiempo que el cerebro le chillaba que parase, que se apartase, que se levantara de aquella cama, Albert le recorrió el brazo con la mano. Deslizó la palma por la piel sedosa del vientre femenino y fue subiendo bajo el pareo con el que la había envuelto.

Candy dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la mano masculina le envolvió un pecho, después deslizó las manos por la espalda de Albert e introdujo los dedos por la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos. Albert gimió al saborear la sensación de tenerla entre sus manos, al sentir el sabor de aquella mujer en su boca, al percibir el calor femenino apenas contenido que se frotaba contra sus pantalones.

Un golpe seco resonó en la puerta de la quinta.

El ruido le devolvió a Albert el sentido común con una sacudida. Se apartó de Candy y se sentó tan rápido en la cama que le dio vueltas la cabeza.

—Vete —exclamó Candy.

—¿Candy? Soy Susy. Solo quería ver…

—Estoy bien, vete —repitió Candy. Se puso de rodillas e intentó atraer a Albert otra vez a la cama—. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?

—Candy, debería irme. —Albert intentó desprenderse con suavidad de los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello pero la joven lo envolvía como un pulpo—. No podemos hacerlo —dijo con una mueca ante su propia falta de convicción.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Y estuvo taaan bien —murmuró Candy mientras lo torturaba con mordisquitos incitantes por el cuello y las orejas—. No he dejado de pensar ni un momento en lo bien que me sentía cuando me follabas hasta el fondo, con tanta fuerza.

Albert estuvo a punto de correrse con solo oír eso, escandalizado e insoportablemente excitado por aquel lenguaje tan poco propio de Candy. Cerró los ojos. Estaba deseando rendirse a la lógica femenina pero sabía que se odiaría, y Candy también lo odiaría, si lo hacía.

—Solo porque hayamos cometido un error una vez no significa que tengamos que volver a cometerlo.

Candy dejó caer los brazos y se derrumbó de nuevo en la cama.

—Muy bien. Supongo que tendré que arreglármelas sola. —Con una sonrisita picara estiró los dedos y deslizó la palma de la mano por el vientre desnudo. Mientras Albert la miraba, paralizado de lujuria, deslizó la mano bajo la cinturilla de las bragas del bikini y se arqueó para acoger los dedos con un gemido ronco. Albert tenía mil razones para no volver a caer jamás en el anhelo que le inspiraba Candy pero en ese instante no se le ocurrió ni una sola, porque toda la sangre de su cuerpo huyó a su entrepierna. La verga le palpitaba mientras observaba los dedos femeninos que se movían bajo la tela sedosa del bikini. Se le secó la boca cuando Candy capturó su propio pezón entre dos dedos y lo apretó un poco.

El empresario había intentado ser bueno con todas sus fuerzas, hacer lo que debía. Pero el aguante de un hombre tiene un límite.

A los pocos segundos estaba en la cama al lado de Candy, cubriendo con su mano la de la joven, que se acariciaba y masajeaba el pecho. Candy abrió los ojos de repente y después los labios en un jadeo sorprendido al sentir la caricia masculina. Albert aprovechó la oportunidad para envolverle la boca con la suya y hundir la lengua para saborearla y atormentarla. Deslizó la palma de la mano por el vientre plano y bronceado de la joven y se detuvo solo un momento para desatarle un lado del bikini y quitarle la brillante tela de color coral.

Tragó saliva al ver aquellos dedos esbeltos que se habían enterrado entre los pliegues resbaladizos del sexo femenino. El clítoris era una mora roja perfecta, jugosa y bañada por su propia humedad, que asomaba con impaciencia entre los labios suaves de la vagina, Candy se acariciaba, se rodeaba con los dedos con un ritmo firme y constante, y gemía. El sonido envió oleadas de calor que hicieron crepitar directamente los testiculos de Albert y este supo que no iba a aguantar ni un segundo más sin tocarla.

Trazó con dos dedos la jugosa ranura. Los dedos de la joven se quedaron inmóviles.

—No pares —susurró él entre un beso y otro, besos húmedos con los que le cubrió el pecho entero—. Enséñame cómo te corres tú sola.

Candy emitió un suspiro estremecido y continuó acariciándose. Albert deslizó los dedos por la entrada de la joven y provocó otra oleada de humedad que bañó el sexo femenino al presionar en su interior. Se le cerraron los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido al sentir los músculos resbaladizos que le rodeaban los dedos. Candy se fundía a su alrededor como miel caliente, azúcar líquido que bañaba su mano en su dulce calor al arquearse e incitarlo para que metiera más los dedos.

Ella también movía los dedos más rápido, con más firmeza, así que Albert cruzó los suyos y empezó a meterlos y sacarlos, retorciéndolos para que la sensación fuese extrema. Lamió las gotas de sudor que perlaban el pecho femenino y después siguió subiendo, acariciando la piel de Candy con la lengua hasta que le capturó el pezón duro como un erecto. Le succionó el pecho con fuerza y estuvo a punto de correrse cuando la joven se tensó contra él y dejó escapar un grito penetrante. El sexo femenino se estremeció alrededor de los dedos de Albert en oleadas, apretándoselos en su presa resbaladiza. Tenía que penetrarla. Ya.

Se peleó un momento con el botón de los pantalones y después le sonrió al colocarse sobre ella. Candy tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios separados y su respiración se iba ralentizando. Después emitió un ruidito que hizo gemir a Albert. Pero no de placer.

Estaba roncando. Se había quedado frita. A Albert le hubiera gustado llevarse el mérito de haber hecho que se corriera hasta el punto de desmayarse pero sabía que el único responsable del estado inconsciente de la joven era el bueno del Capitán Morgan.

El sonido de los suaves ronquidos femeninos lo torturó mientras salía del chalé. Apretó las protestas de su verga con una mano, intentando hacer bajar aquella dureza dolorosa. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando hacías el tonto con chicas borrachas.

Candy se despertó de repente. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada, abrió los párpados llenos de lagañas y miró por la habitación. ¿Pero qué hora era? Miró la franja de luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Estaba anocheciendo, supuso.

Sacó las piernas de la cama e hizo una pequeña mueca cuando sintió el cerebro agitándose dentro del cráneo. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir? Ponerse a beber a las diez de la mañana y para colmo sin haber desayunado. Tenía un sabor asqueroso en la boca, como si hubiera estado comiendo sándwiches de tierra.

Se levantó con cierta vacilación y miró el reloj de la radio que tenía en la mesita. Cinco y media. Se acercó a las puertaventanas que llevaban al patio de la quinta y retiró las cortinas. Qué raro. Estaba inusualmente oscuro para la hora que era.

Encendió la luz del baño y guiñó los ojos cuando la asaltó el fulgor. Se examinó por encima del vaso mientras se tomaba unos cuantos tragos de agua. Qué mona. Tenía el pelo de punta, una auténtica Medusa, y llevaba un rastro de saliva seca en la mejilla. Le gruñó el estómago cuando tragó el agua.

Servicio de habitaciones y a la cama otra vez.

—Sí, me gustaría pedir algo de cenar —dijo cuando contestó la operadora.

—¿Cenar? Señora, todavía estamos abriendo para servir el desayuno.

—¿Desayuno? —dijo Candy como si fuera tonta.

—Sí, pero no empezamos a servirlo en las habitaciones hasta las seis. Pero si quiere hacer su pedido ahora, será un placer llevárselo tan pronto como nos sea posible.

¿Desayuno? ¿Era posible que…? Candy miró su reloj. Sí, así era, según la ventanita que mostraba la fecha era lunes por la mañana. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para dormir casi dieciocho horas seguidas.

—¿Señora?

La voz de la operadora la sobresaltó y la devolvió a un estado semiconsciente.

—Sí, quiero decir, no, no quiero desayunar ahora mismo.

Debe de pensar que soy una auténtica idiota. O una auténtica borracha.

Claro que la operadora del servicio de habitaciones era el menor de sus problemas, ¿no? Dadas sus hazañas del día anterior, había varias personas que seguramente pensaban que era idiota.

Empezando por Albert.

—Ay, Dios —gimió al recordar de forma vaga que su amigo la había llevado hasta su habitación. Y después… ay Dios, los momentos que pasaron hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Los dedos de Albert sobre su cuerpo, y dentro de su sexo, haciendo que se corriera casi hasta… No, espera, se había desmayado, sin casi. Candy cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y la embargó la vergüenza cuando recordó lo que había dicho, lo que había hecho. ¡Oh, Dios bendito, pero si se había tocado justo delante de él! Se había metido las manos en las bragas y había empezado a masturbarse en un intento de incitarlo.

Como era obvio, había funcionado hasta cierto punto, pero hasta qué punto Candy no estaba del todo segura. Se devanó los sesos e intentó recordar qué había pasado luego, si es que había pasado algo. ¿Se habían acostado? ¿O él se había ido después de ponerla a mil?

Quizá, si tenía mucho cuidado, podría arreglárselas para evitarlo durante los siguientes cinco días.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando su cerebro emitió unos cuantos fragmentos más de la mañana anterior, como el tráiler mal editado de una mala película. Se había quitado el sujetador del bikini. El último daiquiri de plátano. Albert echándosela al hombro y llevándosela de la playa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se hizo una taza de café. En su noche de bodas se había jurado que la nueva Candy iba a animar las cosas. Al contrario que la hijita buena y obediente que siempre había sido, la nueva Candy no tendría miedo de armar la gorda, de ser el centro de atención y de provocar algún que otro escándalo.

Pero emborracharse, desnudarse en público y que se la llevaran de un sitio delante de sus nuevos amigos no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente cuando hizo sus votos.

¿Qué podía decirle a Albert, «Siento haberme arrojado entre tus brazos como una chica de una peli porno»? Siempre se había reñido por llevar una vida tan aburrida, pero la aburrida Candy, la que nunca se desviaba del buen camino y nunca se saltaba las reglas, esa Candy jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a una situación parecida.

Y prácticamente intimidar a Albert para que se acostara con ella cuando era obvio que él no quería reanudar su amistad no entraba en absoluto en ninguno de sus planes.

Para empeorar las cosas, Candy le había demostrado que tenía razón, ¿no? Después de todas sus protestas diciendo que no había viajado hasta allí con ninguna expectativa concreta, se había pegado a él como una lapa a la primera de cambio.

Solo porque hayamos cometido un error una vez no significa que tengamos que volver a cometerlo. Aunque el resto de la conversación había quedado envuelta en una espesa niebla, esas palabras resonaron con claridad en su mente. Un error. Para él eso era lo que había sido acostarse con ella. No unas cuantas risas, no un buen rato que merecía la pena repetir, sino un error. ¿Qué más daba que al final se hubiera rendido el día anterior? Ella estaba medio desnuda —¡tocándose, por el amor de Dios!— y prácticamente rogándole que se la follara. Candy no se consideraba ninguna experta en hombres, desde luego, pero hasta ella sabía que le había hecho una oferta que cualquier hombre soltero y hetero tendría que estar casi muerto para resistir. Recordó entonces que, antes de que ella hubiera sacado la artillería pesada, él se había apartado.

Solo había una solución. Alejarse todo lo posible de Albert durante el resto de su estancia.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Las seis de la mañana. Algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Algo que se suponía que tenía que hacer ese día.

Hizo otra mueca cuando lo recordó. Bucear. Iba a ir a bucear con Mike esa mañana. No tenía muchas ganas de ir pero Mike le había parecido tan sincero al decir que quería ayudarla a superar su aversión que le sabía mal rechazarlo.

Si acaso, al menos en un par de horas tendría garantizado que no se tropezaría con Albert.

Miró fuera, al sol que en ese instante derramaba su luz amarilla como la de un limón por toda la playa. Se había deshecho de la resaca gracias al agua y al café y sintió que la invadía una energía inquieta. Sin duda uno de los efectos secundarios de dormir casi un día entero.

Decidió que una buena carrera era lo mejor para matar un poco el tiempo y deshacerse de paso de unas cuantas toxinas, así que se puso las zapatillas de deporte y salió.

Una hora después se sentía reanimada y un poquito mareada de correr con el estómago vacío. Dio un rodeo por el restaurante de la piscina para pedir un batido de frutas.

Mientras esperaba a que le mezclaran el potente batido de proteínas de melocotón, la mirada de Candy se clavó en el hombre que hacía unos largos en la piscina. Le sorprendió ver a otra persona levantada tan temprano. Quienquiera que fuera, era asombroso. Tenía una espalda fuerte y bronceada que resplandecía bajo la superficie del agua y los brazos se estremecían al empujarlo por el agua sin aparente esfuerzo con unas brazadas impecables.

Después gimió cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¿Es que una chica no puede respirar tranquila ni un momento?

—¿Cómo dice, señorita? —preguntó la camarera, que estaba muy ocupada limpiando la barra.

—Oh, nada —dijo Candy—. Solo estoy esperando mi batido.

¿Qué pasaba, es que habían ido a recoger los melocotones a la huerta? Candy le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Albert, todavía absorto en sus brazadas. Candy rezó en silencio para poder salir de allí sin que él se diera cuenta. Sabía que al final tendría que dar la cara pero en ese momento temía morirse de vergüenza allí mismo.

Durante una décima de segundo se planteó la posibilidad de saltarse el desayuno del todo y pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones pero temía seriamente desmayarse por un bajón de azúcar antes de llegar a su quinta.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando apareció por fin la camarera con un gran vaso de plástico lleno de un espeso batido.

Sigue nadando. Por favor, que aquel hombre siguiera nadando.

Dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro cuando se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver a Albert saliendo de la piscina. El agua chorreó por el torso musculoso cuando se apuró para levantarse. Todavía no la había visto, estaba muy ocupado secándose la cara y el pelo. Todavía podía escapar.

Por desgracia, los pies se negaron a obedecerla y no pudo echar a correr. En su lugar se quedó allí plantada, con la saliva manchándole sin duda la camiseta de tirantes muy finos y bebiéndoselo con los ojos. Incluso después de la noche que había pasado conociendo a Albert de una forma tan íntima y personal, la visión de aquel cuerpo medio desnudo era suficiente como para que se le doblaran las rodillas.

Siguió con los ojos las gotas de agua que le recorrían los abdominales estremecidos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse y no tirarlo al suelo para secárselas con la lengua.

—Ah, hola, Can. Te has levantado temprano.

La mirada de Candy regresó de pronto a la cara de Albert, sorprendida de ver lo que solo se podía describir como una sonrisa cordial en su rostro. Qué raro, después de lo del día anterior, esperaba que la evitara como si fuera la peste.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Albert cuando ella siguió sin decir nada.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Candy tomó un largo sorbo de su batido y saboreó la dulzura helada que se deslizaba por su garganta. No era solo la carrera lo que le subía la temperatura.

Los hombros de Albert se estremecieron cuando se secó los brazos y la espalda con la toalla.

—Me pareció que tendrías un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Candy lanzó una carcajada nerviosa. Por la razón que fuera, Albert estaba siendo muy agradable esa mañana pero decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas.

—Bueno, sí tenía resaca, supongo que la dormí entera. No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida pero desperté hace más o menos hora y medía.

Albert dejó escapar un silbido bajo mientras se reunía con ella en el bar. Le dio las gracias a la camarera que de inmediato le colocó delante dos vasos gigantes, uno de agua y otro de zumo de naranja.

—Estabas más borracha incluso de lo que pensé.

A Candy se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—No estaba tan borracha. —Evitó la mirada de su amigo fingiendo que colocaba la pajita antes de tomar otro trago.

—Ya, por eso perdiste el conocimiento dieciocho horas seguidas…

—No perdí el conocimiento. Últimamente no he dormido nada bien y…

—Justo después de intentar aprovecharte de mí —terminó Albert con una irritante sonrisa de satisfacción.

Candy creía que era imposible tener más calor pero la Temperatura de su rostro aumentó unos diez grados. Ja, si Albert pensaba que ella estaba como una cuba la noche anterior, ¿por qué no seguirle el juego?

—Estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando. —Su anfitrión le había proporcionado la estrategia perfecta: dejarlo correr como si no se acordara de nada.

Albert se echó a reír pero el tono burlón que Candy temía no apareció.

—Bobadas. No estabas tan borracha.

—Pero acabas de decir…

—Sí, porque sabía que te ibas a cabrear y eres una monada cuando pierdes los papeles. ¿Has ido a correr esta mañana?

El súbito cambio de tema fue demasiado para la mente de Candy, todavía un poco entumecida, así que todavía tardó un momento en contestar.

—Sí. Quería ir antes de que hiciera demasiado calor. Y no soy ninguna monada. Lo de «monada» era algo que llevaba persiguiéndola toda su vida. Por una vez quería que la describieran llamándola belleza o sexy.

—Eres adorable. Y sé a lo que te refieres, yo también intento hacer ejercicio antes de que el sol llegue al punto de ebullición. Por no mencionar que tampoco me apetece mucho que todos mis huéspedes me vean así. —Albert señaló con un gesto los ceñidos pantalones cortos de lycra que llevaba a modo de bañador—. A menos que seas Lance Armstrong, los pantalones de lycra no son una prenda que un hombre deba ponerse a la ligera.

Candy se quedó mirando la prenda en cuestión. Por el modo en que se adaptaba como una segunda piel a aquellos muslos atléticos y lustrosos y al extraordinariamente apretado y fantástico trasero que cubría, Candy no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. Por no mencionar que no hacía mucho por ocultar los más que impresionantes bienes que Albert tenía entre las piernas.

El empresario carraspeó un momento.

Oh, Dios, se le había quedado mirando a la entrepierna. Bueno, tampoco era culpa suya. Había sido él el que le había empezado a hablar de su cuerpo y el modo en que los pantalones se aferraban con ternura a todas sus… partes.

—Pues yo creo que estás muy… bien —dijo Candy. Y acompañó la afirmación con un trago tan grande de su batido que de inmediato tuvo que cerrar los ojos y sujetarse la cabeza cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir una congelación cerebral instantánea.

Una carcajada profunda resonó en el pecho masculino.

—Dios, Can, contigo me parto. Solo tú podrías ser tan educada mientras te comes con los ojos el paquete de un tipo.

Candy ahogó un grito.

—No me estaba comiendo con los ojos tu… tu paquete.

—Oye, que no es una queja. Escucha, Candy, en cuanto a ayer…

—La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello. No estoy muy segura de lo que pasó —mentirosa— pero no voy a darle mayor importancia a las intenciones o falta de ellas que puedas tener. Sé que actué de un modo de lo más inapropiado y estoy muy avergonzada. Te prometo que no volveré a arrojarme en tus brazos en lo que queda de semana, y si lo hago, puedes mandarme a casa sin devolverme el dinero siquiera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Candy, no me refería a…

¿Por qué no podía dejar el tema de una vez?

—No puedo evitar que seas un tipo francamente guapo y disfruté mucho cuando me acosté contigo pero —Candy levantó las manos cuando él abrió la boca para interrumpirla— también entiendo que no te interese acostarte otra vez conmigo y voy a respetar tus deseos, por mucho que me emborrache.

Albert no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí de pie, mirándola con expresión un tanto confusa.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme. —Candy le dedicó una sonrisa triste al mirarlo—. Voy a bucear con Mike. Sin duda para ti será un alivio saber que ya tengo a alguien que me distraiga y que no voy a acosarte más.

El joven la cogió del brazo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de nada. No estoy disgustado…

Candy se soltó de un ligero tirón. Solo Dios sabía lo que era capaz de hacer si aquel hombre seguía tocándola. Después hizo un esfuerzo por recomponer la serena apariencia que siempre le había servido tan bien antes de hablar.

—Pondré todo mi empeño en no causarte más molestias durante el resto de mi estancia.

Candy se permitió una última mirada, tan ávida como discreta, al pecho de Albert antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. ¿Quién sabía cuándo volvería a estar tan cerca de un espécimen masculino de semejante perfección?

Pondré todo mi empeño en no causarte más molestias durante el resto de mí estancia. ¿Quién diablos hablaba así?, pensó Albert mientras se terminaba el agua y el zumo.

Candy. Candy hablaba así. Candy, cuando se sentía amenazada o incómoda, siempre corría a refugiarse tras la armadura de la cortesía y los cumplidos.

Era una monada, tanto cuando escogía con todo cuidado esas ridículas expresiones como cuando se cabreaba de verdad.

Pero sí bien a Albert siempre le había encantado tomarle el pelo e intentar echarle un vistazo a su aparentemente inexistente genio, no le gustaba verla avergonzada.

Albert regresó andando a su casa mientras se iba secando con la toalla. Por no mencionar que aquella chica estaba de vacaciones. Candy había pagado lo que hasta él admitía que era una cantidad obscena de dinero para alojarse allí y, fueran cuales fuesen sus razones para haber viajado hasta Cayo Holley, se merecía pasárselo bien como quisiese.

El empresario frunció el ceño. Pero no si su idea de diversión incluía coger la gran borrachera y desnudarse delante de cualquiera que quisiera contemplar sus pechos perfectos.

En menudo puto problema se había metido. Apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior mientras intentaba contener el impulso de salir corriendo, forzar la puerta del chalé de Candy y follársela como era obvio que aquella chica quería. Tampoco había sido capaz de hacer nada en la oficina. En lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación del sexo dulce y ardiente de Candy ciñéndole los dedos, lo magnífico que hubiera sido deslizar su pene por los suaves labios de aquella cueva oscura. Una y otra vez hasta que no le quedó más remedio que irse a casa y hacerse una paja solo para poder concentrarse después.

Y verla así, sudada y ruborizada tras la carrera, lo ponía a mil, hasta tal punto que tuvo que ponerse la toalla alrededor de la cintura para no escandalizar a algún inocente miembro del personal o a algún cliente.

En lo único que podía pensar él era en volver a estar dentro de ella y resultaba que ella se iba a pasar la mañana con Mike. Mike, con su cara bonita de surfero y su impaciencia de buen chico, sin duda había podido echarle a Candy un buen vistazo el día anterior, antes de que Albert se las arreglara para devolver a Candy a su quinta.

Fantástico, joder. El futuro éxito de Cayo Holley dependía de su capacidad para llevar a buen puerto aquella estúpida boda y gracias a una mujer rubia y menuda con unas tetas perfectas y un culito descarado, él era incapaz de concentrarse ni un minuto.

Tal y como él había temido, Candy representaba la mayor distracción del mundo en un momento de su vida en el que no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse. La pregunta era, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que debía solucionarlo? La respuesta obvia era ponerla de patitas en el ferry. Pero ni siquiera él era tan estúpido y además, ¿qué imagen daría de Cayo Holley si él se hacía famoso por echar a sus huéspedes sin razón aparente?

Y aunque detestaba admitirlo, Albert tampoco estaba listo para despedirse de aquella mujer todavía.

Horas más tarde seguía sin saber qué hacer y Paty tampoco lo ayudaba mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no pasó nada? —dijo Paty cuando Albert la puso al corriente de lo que había pasado después de que Candy y él dejaran la playa—. ¿Te la llevaste como si fueras un gorila de montaña y no pasó nada? Pero si estaba prácticamente desnuda. —Paty se recostó en su sillón y se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

—Estaba como una cuba…

—Y arrojándose en tus brazos, aunque no sé muy bien por qué, teniendo en cuenta lo imbécil que has sido con ella…

—No quería aprovecharme de ella.

—Oh, por favor, has aceptado las ofertas de cientos de mujeres igual de borrachas.

—¡No tantas!

—Esta bien, docenas.

Albert hizo un cálculo mental rápido y no discutió.

—Docenas de mujeres —continuó Paty — y jamás has sentido el menor escrúpulo por sus estados de embriaguez. —Paty hizo una pausa y un pequeño ceño le arrugó la frente—. Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad, jamás te he visto irte con alguien en peligro inminente de ponerse a vomitar.

Lo que decía Paty era verdad y, demonios, le dolía. Albert jamás había sentido ningún escrúpulo por su comportamiento.

—Ninguna estaba tan borracha como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo. —Era un argumento bastante endeble pero por primera vez en su vida a Albert le estaba costando justificar su comportamiento.

—¿Y Candy?

—¿Y Candy qué?

El tono de Paty se hizo más exasperado todavía.

—¿Estaba tan borracha como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo?

Albert pensó bien la pregunta antes de contestar. No cabía duda de que Candy había bebido demasiado pero, sí tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que había sido más bien un caso de pérdida de inhibiciones que de que Candy hubiera hecho algo que no habría hecho de ninguna otra manera.

Igual que en la noche de bodas de la joven. Albert sintió una tensión conocida en el estómago cuando recordó las horas que había pasado con ella en aquella gran cama del Winston. La había hecho suya de todas las maneras que se le habían ocurrido y, con todo, seguía empalmado y ansiándola cuando se había subido al avión que lo había devuelto a Cayo Holley.

Igual que en ese mismo instante, al recordar la sensación del pecho de Candy, desnudo y perfecto, bajo su mano.

Pero no había estado bien aprovecharse de la falta de inhibición de Candy en su noche de bodas, igual que tampoco habría estado bien si se hubiera acostado con ella el día anterior.

—Después de todos los putos sermones que me has echado sobre mi comportamiento en el pasado, se diría que estarías orgullosa de mi contención.

Paty puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien, por una vez no se te escapó de los pantalones. ¿Qué quieres, una medalla?

Albert intentó lanzarle una mirada asesina pero sin gran resultado.

—Lo único que digo es que es obvio que la deseas. Y aunque ella intenta mantener la compostura, está claro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Así que no veo por qué te sigues torturando. Por no hablar de como me atormentas a mí, que tengo que cargar con tu perpetuo mal humor.

—No es buena idea, Paty.

—¿Pero qué problema hay? ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

—¿Miedo?—se burló Albert—. Yo no le tengo miedo a nada —dijo, quizá con demasiada pasión porque Paty se recostó en su sillón y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados con esa expresión tan suya.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo al fin con un brillo en los ojos, como si acabara de descubrir algún gran y oscuro secreto.

—Pues claro que me gusta…

—No, te gusta pero de verdad. Sigues suspirando por ella, como cuando ibas a la universidad.

—Yo jamás…

Su prima continuó, aplastando cualquier protesta que él pudiera haber hecho.

—Estabas loco por ella en aquel entonces. En tus emails siempre era «Candy y yo hemos hecho esto, Candy y yo hemos hecho lo otro…».

—Sí, y siempre estaba saliendo con otra persona.

—Siempre te estabas tirando a otra persona —lo corrigió Paty—. Pero a la que deseabas de verdad era a Candy.

—Solo éramos amigos.

—Sigo sin entender por qué nunca le entraste —dijo Paty sin advertir la tensión que agarrotaba cada músculo del cuerpo masculino.

—Dejemos el tema —dijo Albert. Fue más duro de lo que había pretendido pero al menos su prima cerró la boca con un arqueo sorprendido de las cejas.

Albert regresó al ordenador e intentó quitarse a Candy de la cabeza pero los comentarios de Paty le devolvieron todos aquellos desagradables recuerdos del instituto, cuando se había ido a vivir con su padre. Por aquel entonces estaba fuera de control, bebía, iba de juerga en juerga y no paraba de meterse en líos. Casi quince años después veía su comportamiento como lo que era. Una llamada de atención hacia un hombre que veía su breve matrimonio con su madre —por no hablar del propio Albert— como un error. William Andrew apenas se había quedado con la madre de Albert, una camarera de Las Vegas, el tiempo suficiente para dejarla embarazada.

Si bien la había dejado con una compensación, más que generosa, durante la mayor parte de la vida de Albert su contacto con su hijo se había limitado a unas cuantas tarjetas de Navidad y cumpleaños (siempre acompañadas de un gran cheque) y una visita al año, de vez en cuando dos.

Cuando Albert cumplió los diecisiete años y hacía el último curso en el instituto, su madre, que ya no soportaba más el comportamiento cada vez más alocado de Albert, lo había enviado a vivir con William. Había llegado el momento, le había dicho, de que su padre hiciera algo más que poner dinero para solucionar el problema.

Pero solo porque Albert estuviera viviendo en la misma casa eso no significaba que William o la que entonces era su mujer se involucraran en su vida. La pareja, al igual que Anthony, que era cinco años mayor, solo aparecía en la gigantesca mansión de Hillsborough durante unos minutos entre el trabajo y las obligaciones sociales. Con todo, Albert se las había arreglado para meterse en líos de sobra pero descubrió que cuando a nadie le importaba, la cosa perdía bastante gracia.

En su lugar intentó centrarse en los estudios y se ganó la distraída aprobación de su padre cuando consiguió sacar todo sobresalientes sin demasiado esfuerzo. Pero incluso entonces, Albert nunca tuvo la sensación de que aquella era su casa, nunca sintió que su padre y Anthony fueran su familia de verdad. Por no hablar ya de los amigos de la familia, que jamás habían sabido qué pensar de él.

Todo el mundo había sido muy agradable con él pero había oído rumores suficientes. Especulaban sobre su madre, cotilleaban que era una stripper o, peor aún, una prostituta que había engatusado de alguna manera a William Andrew para que se casara con ella y le diera millones de dólares.

Albert jamás se había molestado en intentar convencerlos de la verdad. Que Pauna McGregor Andrew era una jovencita ingenua de veintidós años cuando William Andrew la había conquistado. Que se había enamorado de verdad de William y que habría devuelto los millones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a cambio de la oportunidad de tener una familia de verdad con él.

Solo Candy llegó a saber la verdad. La joven había visto a Pauna unas cuantas veces cuando esta había ido a visitar a Albert a la universidad. Candy fue la única persona del presumido círculo social de su padre que tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle sin rodeos por los rumores. Cuando él le dijo la verdad sobre el matrimonio de sus padres, Candy se había limitado a sonreír.

—Sabía que tenía que ser una mujer agradable. Mira cómo saliste tú —le había dicho.

Pero a pesar de toda su dulzura, Candy jamás iba a ser suya. Lo que no había impedido que él la deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Para cuando cumplió los veinte años y Candy tenía dieciséis, Albert ya había disfrutado de unas cuantas chicas malas pero entonces le había echado un vistazo a Candy, con su piel cremosa y aquellas curvas jóvenes y frescas, y se había preguntado qué haría falta para, hacer que una chica buena como Candy se portara mal.

Sus cavilaciones debieron de ser bastante obvias por que George White no había perdido el tiempo: lo habían arrinconado y lo había desengañado de cualquier idea que Albert pudiera tener sobre Candy. Puede que seas el hijo de William, le había gruñido. Pero no eres uno de nosotros. No te acerques a Candy.

Albert nunca supo si George le había hecho la misma advertencia explícita a Candy pero en Berkeley fue obvio que la chica quería mantener en secreto su creciente amistad.

Albert se había planteado durante un tiempo la idea de seducirla para vengarse, para desquitarse de unas personas que, a pesar de la poco entusiasta aceptación de su padre, jamás lo llegarían a aceptar como uno de los suyos. Pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que Candy le gustaba demasiado para hacerle eso.

¿Así que Paty quería saber por qué no le había entrado nunca? Jamás lo admitiría ante ella pero podía admitirlo para sí. Porque había sido un cobarde, así de simple. Porque siempre había sabido que cualquier relación con Candy terminaría reduciéndose a una sencilla elección: o él o su familia. Y siempre había sabido que perdería él.

Y como el idiota que era, durante un tiempo, tras licenciarse, había intentado conseguir la aceptación de su mundo trabajando duro para su padre y George en A&W, intentando demostrar que era uno de ellos, alguien digno de una chica como Candy. Se había pasado tres años golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro antes de espabilar de una vez y abandonarlo todo para construir Cayo Holley.

—Si ella está dispuesta, no sé por qué no te lanzas y te lo quitas de una vez de la cabeza —dijo Paty, sacándolo de su desagradable viaje por la calle de los recuerdos.

Albert se frotó los ojos con la esperanza de que eso devolviera al primer plano los números de la hoja de cálculo.

—Te he pedido que dejaras el tema. Además, los dos sabemos que ahora mismo no me puedo permitir distracciones.

—¿Es que ahora no estás distraído? — respondió Paty—. ¿Sabes? Quizá si te lanzaras y te lo quitaras de encima, podrías concentrarte en esto de una vez.

Albert no se molestó en decirle a Paty que ya había hecho suya a Candy una vez y que eso no había hecho mucha mella en el deseo que sentía por ella.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir? —Maldita fuera, aquella mujer era como un perro con un hueso.

¿Lo peor? Que Candy se fuera y regresara al seno de su familia, dejándolo a él solo y con todos aquellos patéticos anhelos que había vuelto a despertar. Básicamente, lo inevitable. Por fortuna sonó el teléfono antes de que Albert se viera obligado a pensar una respuesta. Mientras Paty sostenía otra conversación llena de tensión con el jefe de seguridad de Katie Holmes, Albert regresó al siempre creciente presupuesto de la boda.

Pero por mucho que intentara concentrarse, no podía quitarse a Candy de la cabeza, cosa que, como bien había señalado Paty, ya era una enorme distracción sin ni siquiera haberse acostado con ella otra vez. Dios, en ese momento estaba sufriendo todas las consecuencias que más temía pero sin ninguno de los beneficios.

Y si lo pensaba bien, llevaba años obsesionado con una versión idealizada de Candy. Una Candy que jamás lo habría utilizado para vengarse, que jamás le habría propuesto a un tipo una aventura casual. En los cinco años transcurridos desde la última vez que la había visto, Candy se había convertido en una persona diferente. Quizá si Albert tomaba una dosis de realidad, de la mujer real en la que Candy se había convertido, podría enterrar aquella obsesión de una vez por todas.

Pero primero la iba a enterrar a ella, en una cama. Y empezando esa misma noche.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 9**

O eso pensaba. Albert miró furioso a Candy desde el otro lado del patio. La joven estaba en el bar de la playa con un vestido blanco de flores sin mangas ni espalda que revelaba la piel dorada de su espalda hasta por debajo de la cintura. Su cabello rubio y ondulado brillaba bajo la luz arrojada por las antorchas. Albert apretó la mandíbula cuando la vio dibujar otro giro y moverse sin perder un paso al ritmo de la música de la banda de salsa que tocaba a varios metros de la barra. El vuelo de la falda de su vestido le descubrió los muslos. Si no tenía cuidado, con el siguiente movimiento iba a enseñar las nalgas de su culito redondo y perfecto.

Pero Mike volvió a atraerla hacia sí y extendió los largos dedos por la piel sedosa y desnuda de la espalda de Candy. Los nudillos blancos de Albert contrastaron con su bronceado cuando apretó los dedos alrededor del vaso que sostenía. El nudo que tenía en las tripas se tensó cuando Mike atrajo las caderas de Candy hacia las suyas y los dos se movieron con ritmo sensual en perfecta armonía.

Candy se echó hacia atrás el cabello y su rostro dibujó una amplia sonrisa cuando se rió de algo que le dijo Mike justo entonces tropezó y Mike, el muy cabrón, aprovechó la oportunidad para tocarle el trasero mientras fingía ayudarla. Después le subió la mano por la espalda a toda prisa, como si hubiera sido un accidente, pero Albert notó la expresión lasciva que adquirían los rasgos de Mike.

Como también notó el rubor que bañaba las mejillas de Candy; si fue de vergüenza o de excitación, Albert no lo sabía. Pero sí que se dio cuenta de que la joven no estaba intentando apartarse.

No lo soportaba más. Ver a otro hombre tocando su piel desnuda. Verla moverse contra otro hombre en un baile que prácticamente simulaba una relación sexual.

Había acudido al bar esa noche para aceptar la oferta de Candy: sexo sin compromisos. No esperaba verla riéndose, coqueteando y tocando a otro hombre, pasándoselo tan obviamente bien. Y tampoco esperaba el destello ardiente de rabia que lo había invadido al verla con otro. Aquella mujer era suya.

Pero tampoco se paró a analizarlo. No podía. Un solo pensamiento, uno solo, reverberaba por todo su cerebro. Mientras estuviese en la isla, Candy era suya; le pertenecía solo a él.

Candy se rió con Mike con la esperanza de que no se le notara la tensión.

—Quizá debería sentarme. Estas sandalias no están hechas para bailar, precisamente.

Para demostrarlo, en ese preciso instante el tacón de aguja de una sandalia se metió en una grieta. Candy tropezó y cayó contra el pecho de Mike, que la sujetó poniéndole una mano firme en el trasero.

Candy se puso tensa y se enderezó. Mike llevaba todo el día haciendo lo mismo. Esa mañana, con el pretexto de comprobar el tanque de oxígeno, se las había arreglado para rozarle los pechos con la mano por lo menos diez veces. Por no mencionar las docenas de roces «casuales» más en las piernas, las caricias en los brazos y las veces que le había cogido la mano.

Candy sonrió con decisión cuando reanudaron el ritmo del baile. El problema era que tampoco se podía decir que ella lo hubiera desanimado. Esa mañana, después del encontronazo con Albert en la piscina, Candy había saludado a Mike con algo más que su habitual cordialidad. A decir verdad, se había comportado como una auténtica coqueta.

Después de que se burlaran de ella por arrojarse en brazos de Albert, Candy se había sentido obligada a demostrarse a sí misma que había otros hombres en el mundo además de él. Y llámala superficial, llámala presumida, pero necesitaba que algún hombre confirmara su atractivo, que le demostrara que podía conseguir un hombre sin necesidad de quedarse en cueros y comportarse como una estrella del porno aficionada. Mike era justo lo que necesitaba. Era un hombre francamente guapo por derecho propio y podría haber conquistado a cualquiera de las mujeres solteras que había en Cayo Holley. Pero le estaba prestando atención a ella y Candy tendría que estar muerta para no disfrutar de ese pequeño estímulo a su orgullo.

Claro que esa noche tenía que pagar las consecuencias por darle la idea equivocada. No era que Mike no le cayera bien. Le caía muy bien. Era divertido y considerado, por no hablar de lo guapísimo que era.

Pero con él no sentía nada. Su roce no le provocaba cosquilleos por la columna. No se le erizaban los pezones cuando le acariciaba los pechos con la mirada. Y esa mañana, cuando Mike había intentado besarla, en lugar de ansiar el sabor de su boca como una mujer muerta de hambre, prácticamente se había tirado del barco para intentar evitarlo.

Y en ese instante tenía que sufrir la incomodidad del pulgar masculino que dibujaba círculos diminutos en sus riñones y no sabía muy bien cómo se iba a apartar con elegancia sin provocar una situación apurada para los dos. Candy miró por encima del hombro de su compañero con la esperanza de llamar la atención de Susy o Daisy.

Quizá si Candy parecía lo bastante desesperada, una de ellas la vería y acudiría al rescate.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Albert, que la miraba sin apartar los ojos desde la barra. Se le encogieron los dedos de los pies en las sandalias y volvió a tropezar cuando el empresario se apartó de la barra y se dirigió a ella sin prisas pero con decisión.

En medio del patio lo abordó Sandra y como siempre, Candy sintió una oleada de irritación al ver a la bellísima morena de piernas largas. Candy sabía que era irracional, Sandra siempre había sido muy civilizada con ella. Con todo, tenía una actitud cínica y calculadora que a Candy la ponía enferma.

Sandra envolvió la cintura de Albert con los brazos y movió las caderas contra las del hombre en un seductor movimiento del que Albert se hizo eco de buena gana. Rodeó los hombros de la joven con los brazos y le sonrió desde su altura, esa sonrisa perezosa y encantadora que nunca dejaba de enviar una sacudida por la columna de Candy.

El orgullo y el dolor se enfrentaron mientras Candy luchaba por mantener la compostura. Por si no bastara con que prácticamente se hubiera reído de ella por sus hazañas sexuales, encima tenía que verlo babear por otra mujer. Una morena alta y curvilínea. No era de extrañar. Albert siempre había sentido preferencia por todo lo que Candy no era.

Con eso desapareció todo pensamiento de rechazar a Mike. Le demostraría a Albert que había hombres —montones de hombres— a los que las rubias menudas como ella les parecían atractivas, por no hablar de sexys y deseables. Candy cerró la brecha de un centímetro que separaba sus caderas de las de Mike y ejecutó un intrincado giro. La mano masculina se tensó sobre la cintura de Candy y la lujuria tiñó la sonrisa del hombre.

—Gracias otra vez por llevarme hoy a bucear —dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada—. Me sentí tan segura contigo allí abajo…

Los ojos azules de Mike brillaron al mirarla.

—Me alegro de que lo pasaras bien. Espero poder hacer que te lo pases bien con muchas otras cosas.

Ay, madre. No le iba a hacer ninguna gracia cuando Candy lo dejara con solo un beso ante su puerta. Suponía que lo más correcto, lo que tenía que hacer, era desilusionar a Mike con suavidad antes de que se tomara la molestia de acompañarla a su quinta. Pero desde luego no pensaba dejar que Albert la viera irse sola.

Una mano cayó sobre su hombro y Candy ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Una oleada de calor irradió desde el punto de contacto de aquella palma ancha y cálida hasta la boca de su estómago.

—¿Puedo interrumpir? —Aunque formulada como una pregunta, tanto ella como Mike reconocieron la exigencia por lo que era.

—Candy, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Mike, la lujuria coqueta de su expresión dio paso a la preocupación.

—No pasa nada —dijo Candy mientras se giraba para mirar a Albert. Cuando Mike empezó a apartarse, Candy lo cogió de repente por la muñeca—. Te veo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Mike sonrió, asintió y le lanzo una mirada venenosa, a Albert.

—No cuentes con ello —murmuró Albert cuando Mike ya no pudo oírlo. En lugar de cogerla entre sus brazos y emprender un nuevo baile con ella, Albert cogió a Candy por el antebrazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de la pista y llevarla a una zona oscura del patio en la que no había clientes.

Candy tiró de la mano que la sujetaba e intentó sin mucho éxito clavar en el suelo los tacones de sus poco prácticas sandalias.

—¿Qué manía te ha entrado con sacarme a la fuerza de los sitios? —dijo mientras tropezaba tras él.

Albert miró con el ceño fruncido la mano que envolvía el brazo femenino pero no la soltó.

—¿Estás intentando volverme loco? —Los ojos azules de Albert destellaban con una furia que Candy no había visto jamás.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le soltó Candy.

A pesar de la escasez de luz, Candy vio que la boca de Albert se convertía en una línea tensa y que entrecerraba, los ojos.

—Prácticamente te lo estabas follando en plena pista de baile. Solo estoy evitando que cometas una estupidez y lo sabes.

—No entiendo por qué te importa siquiera —respondió Candy; un matiz desagradable se había colado en su tono—. Has dejado claro de una forma meridiana que a ti no te interesa.

—Y ya que a mí no me interesa, ¿crees que puedes montártelo con el primer tipo que te haga caso?

Candy hizo una mueca cuando los dedos de Albert se tensaron y se clavaron en la piel de su antebrazo.

—Quizá. —No tenía intención de acostarse con Mike pero Albert no tenía por qué saberlo—. No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

—Al menos tengo el consuelo de saber que el primero en recibir la oferta fui yo.

Candy tiró del brazo pero Albert seguía sin soltarla.

—No fue eso.

—¿Entonces qué fue? —dijo él en voz baja y amenazante—. Porque me parece a mí que tu noche de bodas fue solo el comienzo de tu venganza contra Anthony, la que pretendes llevar a cabo follándote a todo lo que respire.

Candy sintió aquellas palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y por un momento, incluso se mareó.

—¿Sabes? — dijo mientras luchaba para qué no se le quebrara la voz—. Jamás lamenté, ni por un segundo, la noche que pasé contigo. Hasta ahora. —Se soltó de un tirón. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sabía que iba a llorar, incapaz de soportar aquella última humillación, Candy se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Albert no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan increíblemente bruto? Sobre todo con Candy, la única persona que había sabido reconocer que él era algo más que un estúpido, algo más que un intruso en la buena sociedad. Era la única que lo había tomado en serio cuando hablaba sobre crear un lugar como Cayo Holley. Y esa noche, en lugar de llevar a cabo su gran plan de seducción, había arremetido contra ella. Se le encogió el estómago con una sensación de culpabilidad cuando volvió a revivir el dolor de la joven, la expresión estupefacta de su rostro al oírlo. Fueran cuales fuesen sus intenciones, Candy jamás lo hubiera herido de forma deliberada como acababa de hacer él con ella.

Se llenó de obscenos insultos y salió corriendo playa abajo tras ella. No le llevó mucho tiempo alcanzarla. Había una luna casi llena así que tenía una visión clara de la joven corriendo por la playa y tampoco era que se pudiera mover muy rápido con aquellas estúpidas sandalias.

—Candy —la llamó mientras corría detrás de ella—. Lo siento. Para, por favor.

La joven no se detuvo sino que siguió tropezando tan rápido como pudo con los tacones de aguja que se le clavaban en la arena con cada paso.

—Déjame en paz.

—Lo siento —repitió Albert cuando llegó a su altura—. No hablaba en serio, es que estaba tan…

—Mi noche de bodas no fue solo por venganza —dijo Candy—. Está bien, quizá un poco pero sobre todo era por tener al fin algo que quería de verdad. Me lo había negado durante años y al fin tenía la oportunidad, así que la aproveché.

Albert sintió que un puño le estrujaba el corazón cuando vio el brillo de unas lágrimas en los ojos de la joven.

—Y ahora —continuó Candy con la voz a punto de quebrarse—, me siento como una idiota, no hago más que arrojarme en brazos de alguien que ni siquiera me desea.

Albert no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Crees que no te deseo? —le susurró al tiempo que la abrazaba con gesto brusco.

Candy levantó los brazos y le empujó el pecho en un intento de liberarse pero Albert la estrechó con más fuerza.

—Lo cierto es que te deseo como a nadie —susurró Albert mientras enterraba la nariz en la suavidad del cabello femenino—. He intentado ser bueno y no acercarme a ti pero la verdad es que me vuelves loco.

Candy no respondió, pero tampoco intentó apartarlo de ella.

—Y ahora que sé lo maravilloso que es tocarte —siguió susurrando Albert al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos en el cabello de Candy—, lo que es follarte —susurró mientras le levantaba la cabeza para poder contemplar aquellos grandes y preciosos ojos, aquella boca rosada y sexy—, me saca de quicio pensar en lo que me estoy perdiendo.

Los brazos de Candy se deslizaron por su cuello y con una mano le sujetó la nuca y le bajó la cara para besarlo.

En cuanto la boca de Albert rozó la de la joven, el empresario tuvo la sensación de que iba a explotar. Abrió la boca sobre la de Candy e introdujo la lengua para que copulara con la de ella mientras con las manos le soltaba la tira que sostenía el vestido.

Los dos gimieron a la vez cuando la mano masculina capturó el pecho de la joven y lo apretó, lo masajeó y lo pellizcó con un fervor que excluía cualquier dulzura.

—Dime que me deseas —jadeó Albert al tiempo que dibujaba la garganta de Candy con los labios.

—Te deseo —gimió Candy mientras hundía los dedos en los músculos de los brazos del empresario—. Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo.

Albert gimió cuando la joven deslizó con descaro la mano por el bulto que le forzaba los pantalones y después le estrujó y acarició la verga hasta que la tuvo dura como una roca. Las manos masculinas levantaron la falda de Candy, Albert gimió en la boca femenina cuando sus manos encontraron la piel suave que dejaba expuesta el tanga de Candy. Albert le metió una mano entre las piernas y sintió la humedad cálida que empapaba la fina tira de tela.

—Estás tan mojada, lista para mí —murmuró al tiempo que succionaba la lengua femenina—. Tengo que meterme dentro de ti? —Le deslizó los dedos bajo la finísima tela del tanga y gimió cuando un líquido ardiente le empapó la mano. Se le agitó la verga en los pantalones exigiendo ocupar el lugar de los dedos.

—C-condón —tartamudeó Candy—. Tengo un condón en el bolso. —La joven respiró hondo y se apartó para buscar el bolsito que había caído en la arena.

Albert se quedó desconcertado por un instante. ¿Candy llevaba condones en el bolso? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué decía eso de sus planes para esa noche? ¿Que…?

Un segundo más tarde era incapaz de pensar de forma racional cuando las afanosas manos de Candy le abrieron la cremallera y le bajaron los pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas. Rodillas que amenazaron con doblarse cuando la joven le acarició la polla desde la raíz a la punta y con tal expresión de admiración que Albert se sintió como un condenado dios del sexo. Y después, en un movimiento que le hizo cerrar los ojos de pronto y apretar los dientes, Candy se inclinó, se la metió en la boca e hizo girar la lengua alrededor de la punta. Albert repasó a toda prisa la lista de los jugadores de los Gigantes de San Francisco para intentar no correrse allí mismo.

—Para —gimió cuando su cerebro se negó a concentrarse en el béisbol y prefirió obsesionarse con la succión cálida y húmeda de la boca femenina y los incitantes lametones de aquella lengua. Albert cogió la cabeza de Candy con las manos y la apartó con suavidad al tiempo que se arrodillaba en la arena a su lado.

La joven lo envolvió entero, besándolo y lamiéndole el cuello, el pecho, los hombros mientras él se ponía a toda prisa el condón. Albert ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle las bragas, se limitó a enganchar la tela con un dedo y apartarla cuando Candy se acomodó en su regazo.

Candy bajó la mano, cogió la erección y la colocó contra su entrada. Y luego —sí, Dios, sí— Albert estaba dentro de ella y la calidez húmeda de su sexo lo ceñía como un puño cuando ella lo absorbió por completo.

Albert le sujetó las caderas cuando Candy lo montó con fuerza, a toda prisa. Las caderas masculinas respondían a cada embate de la joven, uno por uno. No había elegancia ni sutileza en aquel acto, mientras Albert se clavaba en ella sin compasión. El empresario bajó después la cabeza, le rodeó un pezón con la lengua, se lo metió en la boca y succionó, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Candy chilló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le clavaba la pelvis sin parar.

Frena un poco, se dijo Albert con dureza. Iba demasiado deprisa, con demasiada fuerza, Candy no iba a…

—Albert, Albert, Albert —canturreó Candy mientras se agarrotaba y daba una sacudida contra él. Después abrió mucho la boca en un grito silencioso y le clavó las uñas en el bíceps al tiempo que sufría un último estremecimiento.

Pero Albert no paró, sino que la echó de espadas en la arena y empujo dos, tres veces, clavándola en la arena con cada golpe de cadera. El orgasmo lo golpeó con una fuerza cegadora mientras luchaba por introducirse todavía más en el cuerpo femenino. Después se derrumbó encima de ella, temblando con las últimas pulsaciones de la eyaculación.

—Ayy. —Albert dio un salto cuando la joven le dio un mordisco en el cuello y no con demasiada dulzura precisamente—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Has sido muy cruel conmigo —dijo Candy.

Albert se levantó de encima de ella y sonrió.

—Lo sé y lo siento, cielo. —Se inclinó y besó la punta de aquella naricita perfecta.

—Vas a tener que compensarme. —Candy le deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa y le pasó las uñas por toda la espalda.

—Creía que acababa de hacerlo —la provocó Albert mientras disfrutaba del sabor de aquella mujer al dejar un rastro de besos por sus mejillas y párpados.

—Mmm. —La joven se agitó contra él—. No fue un mal comienzo pero tienes mucho más que hacer antes de que esté dispuesta a perdonarte.

—En tal caso —dijo Albert mientras se ponía de rodillas y la ayudaba a sentarse — será mejor que volvamos a mi casa, donde puedo lavarte hasta el último grano de arena y de paso pueda demostrarte cuánto lo siento.

Se colocaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron sin dejar de reírse al intentar quitarse lo peor de la arena el uno al otro.

—Este sería un gran tratamiento de belleza —dijo Candy mientras le ofrecía la espalda a Albert—. Exfoliación a fondo con arena. Eh, que te has saltado algo.

—Y le lanzó una mirada provocadora por encima del hombro antes de levantarse la falda.

Albert quedó maravillado. Solo con ver aquel culito redondo y salpicado de arena volvía a tenerla dura otra vez. No había experimentado una recuperación tan rápida desde que estaba en la universidad. La atrajo hacia él y se frotó contra ella la bragueta forzada.

—Tengo una ducha estupenda en mi casa, muy grande —le susurró mientras sacaba la lengua para saborear la piel del lóbulo femenino, dulce como un melocotón—. Caben, dos personas.

—Eso suena —Candy hizo una pausa y arqueó el cuello para darle mejor acceso— genial.

El sonido de unas voces los sacó a los dos de repente del momento. Antes de que alguien los descubriera salieron corriendo y solo se detuvieron para que Candy pudiera quitarse las sandalias. Unos minutos después llegaron jadeando a la puerta de la quinta de Albert.

El empresario le abrió la puerta a Candy mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de la sensación que tenía, como si estuviera en plena caída libre, precipitándose en picado hacia algo que no había experimentado jamás. Cerró la puerta principal, atrapó a Candy contra la madera y la besó como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre, duro como una roca aunque no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había corrido. Existía una posibilidad muy real y peligrosa de que por mucho que se dejara llevar por fantasías, quizá nunca dejara de desear a Candy. Y que cuando la joven se fuera, él se quedara allí plantado con un anhelo que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo sexual.

Se obligó a quitarse todo eso de la cabeza y optó en su lugar por centrarse en el sabor cálido y dulce de la boca femenina, en la suavidad lozana de sus labios bajo los de él, en el movimiento impaciente de los dedos de Candy sobre su piel. De momento, al menos, Candy había decidido estar allí, estar con él. Algún día se iría, por supuesto. Pero al menos Albert podía asegurarse de que aquella mujer le echara de menos cuando cogiera el avión.

Albert no perdió tiempo a la hora de llevar a Candy al cuarto de baño y desnudarla por completo.

—Y ahora —le dijo mientras la guiaba a la ducha recubierta de mármol—, vamos a ver si podemos dejarte limpia otra vez.

El baño de Albert era el sueño de cualquier hedonista, con su jacuzzi del tamaño de una pequeña piscina y una ducha independiente con varias regaderas que parecían golpear a Candy desde todos los ángulos posibles. Claro que tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar las comodidades cuando Albert cogió la regadera móvil, la giró para ajustar la presión y se la pasó por la parte posterior de los muslos, Candy chilló cuando el agua le dio en el trasero y los vibrantes chorros le hicieron cosquillas en la piel.

—Cuidado, por dónde metes ese trasto —se rió mientras intentaba apartarse. Una piel húmeda se deslizó contra otra piel igual de húmeda cuando Candy se retorció, juguetona, junto a él, después escupió por un momento cuando una de las otras regaderas le dio directamente en la cara.

Con una risita baja, Albert la cogió por la cintura y le ciñó la espalda contra su torso mientras utilizaba la regadera que tenía en la mano para rodearle los pechos con gesto incitante. Los pezones femeninos se erizaron convertidos en pequeños y anhelantes puntos.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que te quito toda la arena. —La voz masculina, baja y profunda, reverberaba en las paredes de la ducha y vibraba por el cuerpo de Candy como una caricia.

—No creo que tenga arena ahí arriba —respondió la joven mientras arqueaba con picardía la espalda hasta que apretó las nalgas contra los muslos musculosos de su amante. La verga de Albert se alzó contra los riñones de la joven, dura e insistente.

—¿Y por aquí? —La voz de Albert era más ronca cuando fue bajando la regadera y le rozó la parte superior de los muslos con el chorro. La otra mano abandonó la cintura femenina y Candy lo observó, contuvo un gemido cuando esa mano le cubrió el monte de Venus. Un calor líquido la atravesó entera y empapó la mano de Albert. Así de preparada estaba, lista para dispararse como un cohete a la menor caricia de aquellas manos.

Poco a poco, con gesto deliberado, Albert la abrió con los dedos y la expuso por completo al chorro caliente de la ducha. Con la primera pasada, Candy estuvo a punto de morirse del susto. Con el segundo, dejó escapar un grito agudo y clavó las uñas en el antebrazo de Albert en un intento inútil de detenerlo. Aquella estimulación era excesiva en una zona ya hipersensibilizada por el anterior orgasmo. Candy encogió los músculos del estómago y los sonidos ásperos de su propia respiración llenaron su cabeza y bloquearon todo lo demás.

Sin una palabra, sin un solo sonido, Albert dejó la regadera en su soporte y mientras sostenía a Candy estiró el brazo para coger una pastilla blanca de jabón. Un aroma intenso a coco llenó la cámara llena de vapor cuando Albert la frotó para crear una espuma densa. Le dio la vuelta a Candy para apoyarle la espalda en la pared y después deslizó las manos por todo su cuerpo en caricias firmes y seguras. Mientras que antes la había tocado de una forma desesperada, casi frenética, en la ducha lo hacía con lentitud, con movimientos deliberados. Aquellos dedos la frotaban, le untaban la espuma, le masajeaban de arriba abajo la espalda, las piernas, los brazos.

A pesar de su actitud casi perezosa, no cabía duda de que Albert estaba tan excitado como ella. Su verga sobresalía erecta de su cuerpo, gruesa y repleta de venas, con la cabeza hinchada de un delicioso color rojo oscuro. Candy jamás había sido una gran admiradora de los penes pero le impresionaba la belleza primitiva de la erección de Albert. Aquel falo que se hinchaba y alzaba, solo por ella.

Las manos de Albert le cubrieron los pechos y trazaron con los pulgares resbaladizos círculos alrededor de los pezones. Candy cerró los ojos, la cabeza le rodaba por el mármol duro como si pensara por un momento que iba a correrse solo con la sensación de aquellas manos en sus pechos. Los dedos masculinos la pellizcaban y tiraban de los pezones, después la calmaban.

—Por favor —murmuró sin saber muy bien si le estaba rogando que parase o que siguiese.

El empresario capturó el ruego con la boca e introdujo y sacó la lengua con un ritmo que hizo ansiar a Candy sentirlo dentro otra vez. Aunque en comparación con la playa se estaba moviendo a paso de caracol, había una intensidad especial en él, en su manera de tocarla. Levantó la cabeza y la expresión de sus ojos hizo a Candy contener el aliento. Había desaparecido todo rastro del donjuán encantador. Aquellos ojos se habían oscurecido de tormento, deseo y quizá incluso furia.

La expresión desapareció antes de que Candy pudiera seguir analizándola y una vez más el sabor de su boca sobre la de ella, la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, alejó cualquier pensamiento lógico de su cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir.

Candy entrelazó los dedos en unos mechones espesos y húmedos de cabello cuando él la besó, con más fuerza todavía, atormentándola con suaves mordisquitos. La joven gimió y se pegó más a él hasta que enterró los pezones con impaciencia en el torso masculino y sintió la verga de Albert deslizarse por la piel enjabonada del vientre. Bajó una mano entre los dos y la cogió; y su sexo se estremeció al sentirla tan gruesa, tan caliente, dura como una roca entre sus dedos.

Albert gimió y se inclinó hasta apoyar la frente en la de Candy. Después apretó la mandíbula cuando la joven apretó el puño una vez, dos, antes de que él le detuviera la mano.

—No quiero correrme otra vez hasta que haya acabado contigo.

Había solo una insinuación de amenaza en su voz pero en lugar de asustarla, envió una ráfaga de calor a aquel lugar que tenía entre las piernas y que ya amenazaba con sufrir una combustión espontánea. Albert le cogió las manos entre las suyas, se las levantó por encima de la cabeza y se las sujetó contra la pared de mármol. Mientras con una mano le sostenía con facilidad ambas muñecas, la otra quedaba libre de recorrerle el torso húmedo y desnudo. Impaciente por acariciarlo de nuevo a su vez, Candy intentó liberarse una mano de un tirón pero Albert no pensaba consentirlo. Aunque no le hacía daño, la mano que la sujetaba era firme.

Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura despertó cada nervio de la joven con un grito. Albert estaba frotando cada centímetro de su piel enjabonada y seguía a cada caricia con los labios y la lengua. Le succionó y le mordió el cuello, los hombros y los pechos, con tal fuerza que a Candy le preocupó que dejara marcas pero fue incapaz de pedirle que parara. Aunque tampoco Albert iba a parar, ni aunque se lo pidiese. Y esa idea, tanto como el cálido tirón de los labios masculinos sobre uno de sus pezones, hizo que se le derritieran las rodillas.

El empresario se inclinó sobre ella. Candy estaba atrapada, con el mármol resbaladizo a la espalda y el muro musculoso del torso masculino presionándola por delante. Albert le levantó una pierna y se la apoyó en la cadera, después utilizó la mano y guió la punta de su verga hasta que acarició la boca húmeda del sexo de la joven, Candy apenas fue capaz de reconocer como propios los sonidos que se escapaban de su boca mientras se ponía de puntillas y luchaba por conseguir un contacto más profundo. Pero Albert era implacable, introducía la gruesa cabeza de su erección dentro de ella pero después la sacaba para dibujar círculos cálidos y sedosos alrededor de su clítoris. Y luego la volvía a introducir y se hundía un centímetro más pero la sacaba antes de penetrarla a la profundidad que ella ansiaba.

Candy tironeó de la presa que le aferraba las muñecas, pero en vano. Albert la miró y esbozó una enorme sonrisa; un brillo casi malvado resplandecía en sus ojos a través del vapor. Aquella mirada decía que Candy era suya y que iba a hacer con ella lo que él quisiese y que sabía de sobra que Candy disfrutaría con cada segundo de lo que él le quisiese infligir.

Candy decidió que procedía un acercamiento más directo.

—Deja de atormentarme y fóllame de una santa vez.

Albert abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizado y encantado al oír aquella gráfica exigencia. La joven aprovechó el momento, soltó una mano y le envolvió la polla con ella al tiempo que se la apretaba y se colocaba para que él pudiera hundirse en ella. Tras encajar el codo bajo la rodilla que tenía apoyada en la cadera, Albert dobló las rodillas y con un solo embate alto y fuerte la penetró. Un gruñido bajo se escapó de su pecho mientras la sostenía allí, con las caderas pegadas a las de la joven mientras presionaba para entrar en ella hasta donde pudiera y quizá un poco más.

Las manos femeninas se clavaron en los hombros de Albert cuando se retorció contra él, convencida de que era capaz de matarlo o volverse loca si aquel hombre no empezaba a moverse. Pero él solo la sujetó allí, con los ojos apretados y la mandíbula tensa, cada músculo en tensión para poder contenerse. Y entonces, por increíble que pareciera, Albert se retiró.

—¡No! —La protesta de Candy resonó por aquella cámara de mármol y cristal.

Albert emitió una sola palabra mientras la cogía entre sus brazos.

—Condón.

A pesar de toda su frustración, Candy le dio las gracias a Dios porque al menos a uno de los dos le funcionara todavía alguna neurona. Albert la llevó al dormitorio, apartó con una mano el edredón y la depositó de lado en la amplia cama. Después sacó un condón de la mesita y Candy lo observó ponérselo con los ojos nublados por la lujuria. Aquel hombre era un espécimen extraordinario, todo músculos duros estremecidos bajo la piel bronceada y salpicada de vello. El aroma a jabón y excitación masculina irradiaba de él en oleadas, acrecentando su ardor casi hasta un punto doloroso, Candy no sabía que era posible estar tan excitada, que se podía pender sobre un precipicio en el que la menor caricia amenazaba con enviarla al abismo.

Su amante se inclinó y la besó con una suavidad sorprendente, con los labios succionándole con dulzura, los suyos y deslizando la nariz junto a la de Candy en una caricia llena de ternura. Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y Candy se mordió el labio al anticipar la sensación de la penetración.

Pero para su sorpresa, Albert le levantó las piernas, las apoyó en sus hombros y bajó la cabeza para enterrar la lengua en los pliegues del sexo femenino. Candy enredó las manos en el cabello de Albert, no sabía si para apartarlo o para apretarlo más contra sí.

El empresario hizo una lenta exploración de la ranura, una caricia que disparó las caderas de Candy fuera de la cama cuando el placer le invadió la columna.

—Sabes incluso mejor de lo que recordaba —susurró Albert—. Eres tan dulce y jugosa, como un melocotón pequeño y húmedo. —Candy gemía y jadeaba, le costaba respirar mientras él se la comía, implacable, lamiéndola y succionándola hasta hacerla caer en el olvido—. Eso es, nena —Candy apenas lo oyó murmurar—. Me encanta cuando te corres en mi boca.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Candy: su cuerpo entero se sumió en los espasmos cuando las olas de placer la bañaron entera. Después se relajó en el colchón, suponiendo que él la penetraría entonces. Pero Albert se quedó donde estaba y la cubrió de besos dulces y tiernos hasta que, por increíble que fuera, Candy sintió otro orgasmo que se formaba en la base de la columna. Albert le cogió el clítoris entre los labios y se lo succionó con suavidad hasta que ella estalló entre sus labios.

El empresario la penetró cuando se alejaba la última ola de placer, el cuerpo femenino se ciñó a su alrededor cuando él se apretó contra ella. Candy estaba tan hinchada, tan sensible, que no sabía si podría soportarlo y le puso las manos en las caderas en un intento no muy decidido de detenerlo. Pero Albert no admitió oposición alguna, la cogió por las muñecas y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza igual que en la ducha.

Indefensa. Candy volvía a estar indefensa bajo él, bajo lo que él quisiera hacerle. Indefensa contra el placer que incluso en ese momento, cuando creía que ya no podría soportar más, se iba cimentando en su interior a medida que Albert se mecía contra ella en unos embates profundos y casi imperceptibles. Aquel hombre estaba por todas partes, la rodeaba, el vello de su pecho le rozaba los pezones mientras sus besos le quitaban el aliento. Sus movimientos eran lentos, lánguidos, como si pudiera follarla hasta que ella entrara en combustión espontánea de puro placer sexual.

Candy estaba ardiendo. Albert se convirtió en todo su mundo: el sabor de aquel hombre en su boca, el sonido de su voz susurrándole cosas que ya ni siquiera era capaz de entender, Y sobre todo y ante todo, la sensación de aquel hombre en su interior, tan dulce y profundo que por un momento quiso mantenerlo allí para siempre y no soltarlo jamás.

Se estaba partiendo, deshaciéndose, rompiéndose en un millón de fragmentos diminutos. Oyó gemir a Albert de forma vaga y sintió que le hundía los dedos en las curvas suaves de sus caderas cuando él también se estremeció y tembló. Las partículas femeninas comenzaban a encontrar el camino de vuelta, al asentarse en algo parecido a un cierto orden.

Pero cuando Candy abrió los ojos y miró aquel rostro duro y hermoso, se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ser la misma. Entre el agotamiento echó raíces una semilla de inquietud. El sexo con Albert había sido intenso antes pero esa vez se sentía como si hubiera desatado algo con lo que no contaba.

Aquel hombre siempre había tenido el encanto del chico malo, de la oveja negra, pero por primera vez Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert era peligroso. No en un sentido físico, no era un peligro que fuera a poner en riesgo su vida. Pero desde luego era una amenaza clara para su seguridad emocional.

Había vivido negándose aquello, pensando que no sentía por él más que un encaprichamiento adolescente que no se había desvanecido. Pero Albert le había arrancado las vendas de los ojos y había revelado la profundidad de las emociones que podía desatar si Candy volvía a bajar la guardia. Si no tenía cuidado, aquel hombre le iba a romper el corazón sin remedio.

Candy se despertó desorientada. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el dormitorio principal de la casa, una habitación con las paredes forradas de blanco, los techos altos y las vigas a la vista. La luz se filtraba por las puertaventanas y bañaba el edredón con el que se había cubierto para defenderse de la brisa fresca del aire acondicionado.

Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño cuando vio la almohada vacía que había a su lado. ¿Dónde estaba Albert? ¿Había vuelto a escabullirse mientras ella dormía? Después de la noche anterior, no estaba muy segura de poder soportarlo si Albert se había ido otra vez sin despedirse.

Un tintineo apagado resonó por encima del zumbido del aire acondicionado. Candy se levantó de la cama, frunció la nariz al ver el vestido arrugado y rebozado de arena y optó por ponerse la camisa que se había quitado Albert. Era tan grande que las mangas cortas le llegaban hasta los codos y el borde le rozaba las rodillas. Después siguió los sonidos que salían de la cocina abierta que daba al salón de la villa.

Albert se apuraba en cortar una pequeña montaña de fruta. Por un momento Candy no dijo nada y disfrutó de la oportunidad de admirar las líneas lustrosas de la espalda masculina que se marcaban al trabajar. El empresario iba sin camisa, vestido solo con un par de deshilachados pantalones cortos de color caqui. Los músculos del hombro y el brazo vibraban mientras cortaba una piña en trozos pequeños, perfectos y uniformes.

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Albert hizo una pausa en su trabajo y se dio la vuelta para saludar a Candy con una sonrisa tan cálida y sexy que la joven la sintió hasta en la punta de los pies descalzos. Después cruzó el salón abierto hasta la cocina y se encontró envuelta en un paraíso de piel cálida y brazos musculosos. Candy apoyó la cara en los músculos firmes del torso de Albert y enterró la nariz en los suaves mechones de vello que lo adornaban. La bañó el aroma masculino: jabón, sexo y hombre. Candy sintió el suspiro satisfecho de Albert contra su pelo y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Buenos días —le dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas para recibir el beso de Albert con sabor a piña. El empresario la cogió por la nuca y Candy abrió la boca sin dudar cuando su amante convirtió lo que había comenzado como un simple beso inocente en algo más profundo. Candy estaba a punto de arrastrarlo a la cama otra vez cuando él levantó la cabeza.

—Venga, vamos a la terraza.

Candy lo soltó de mala gana y cogió la fuente de fruta que le indicó Albert mientras él llevaba una bandeja con una cafetera, tazas y platos.

La joven se quedó sin aliento cuando salió al patio por las puertaventanas. Situada por encima del resto del complejo turístico, la terraza de Albert ofrecía una vista de doscientos setenta grados de la bahía. El color turquesa del agua era casi como un arcoiris bajo el sol de la mañana y a lo lejos vio el perfil de Virgin Gorda, a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—Este lugar es asombroso —suspiró Candy mientras colocaba la fuente de fruta en la mesa.

Albert se sentó en uno de los sillones acolchados de teca. Candy se sirvió una taza de café y fue a sentarse en otro sillón a su lado pero él la cogió por la cintura y se la sentó en el regazo.

—Yo creo que la asombrosa eres tú —murmuró Albert.

En unos cinco segundos iba a derretirse sobre aquel hombre como un trozo de mantequilla al sol.

—De verdad, hablo en serio —dijo Candy recorriendo con las puntas de los dedos el fornido antebrazo que le rodeaba la cintura—. Cayo Holley es fantástico. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de Albert para poder mirarlo—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Albert.

El inclinó la cabeza y la besó con ternura en la mejilla, en la nariz y al fin en la boca.

—Gracias, Can.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, conformándose con tomar el café y disfrutar de las vistas.

—Y tu quinta es también fantástica —dijo Candy entonces.

—Las mejores vistas de la isla —murmuró él.

—Es mucho más… pequeña de lo que esperaba —comentó Candy. Lo cierto era que cuando Albert le había dicho que iban a su casa, Candy esperaba que la llevara a una de las enormes quintas, casi pequeñas mansiones, en realidad, que había en la colina pero en lugar de eso habían ido a un chalé pequeño pero precioso. La joven no había explorado mucho más allá del baño No.3 el dormitorio pero le había dado la impresión de que era un lugar espacioso y cómodo que encajaba a la perfección con la personalidad informal y relajada de Albert.

—Vivo solo —respondió él mientras estiraba una mano y escogía un trozo de piña para dárselo a Candy en la boca—. No tiene mucho sentido que ocupe uno de los edificios grandes.

—¿Y cuando tienes… visitas? —Candy se obligó a hablar antes de tragar el trozo agridulce de fruta. Detestaba la nota de celos que teñía su voz pero también se preguntaba cuántas mujeres habían disfrutado de la pericia de Albert con la ducha de masajes.

—No las tengo —se limitó a decir Albert al tiempo que le ofrecía un trozo de mango.

El zumo dulce que le estalló en la lengua distrajo a Candy por un instante. ¿La fruta sabía alguna vez tan bien en casa?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes visitas?

—Quiero decir que aquí no se queda nadie. ¿Por qué iban a quedarse cuando tengo habitaciones de sobra para cien personas?

—¿Nunca? —Candy giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Le costaba creer que Albert no tuviera visitas nocturnas regulares.

—Hasta anoche, nunca —susurró Albert.

Tampoco le des tanta importancia, se advirtió Candy con firmeza. La noche anterior, vulnerable tras varios e intensos orgasmos, había empezado a confundir un sexo asombroso con otra cosa. Pero a la luz del día todo volvía a quedar claro una vez más. Se lo estaban pasando bien. Estaban compensando una década de deseo mutuo nunca satisfecho. Una vez que se les pasara la fiebre, todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella se iría a su casa, él se quedaría allí y la vida continuaría tal y como ambos la conocían; solo que los dos conservarían recuerdos muy felices de la idílica semana que habían pasado en Cayo Holley.

Albert interrumpió su silencioso sermón, le cubrió la boca con la suya y la impidió articular cualquier otro pensamiento racional. Albert con sabor a mango. Una pena que tuviera que irse en menos de una semana porque no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a aquello.

No me costaría nada acostumbrarme a esto, pensó Albert mientras le metía la lengua en la boca a Candy. Le encantaba sentir el peso suave del cuerpo femenino en su regazo, oler su aroma, dulce y limpio pero marcado también por el olor del propio Albert; el aroma a sexo.

Jamás había llevado allí a ninguna mujer. Aquella era su casa, su santuario, y si bien, disfrutaba de la parte social de su trabajo, para él era importante saber que tenía un sitio en el que podía estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara.

Cuando se trataba de mujeres, era él el que siempre iba a sus habitaciones, así siempre tenía la opción de irse si quería. Y la mayor parte de las noches quería. Muy pocas veces le apetecía despertar al lado de una mujer. Las mañanas tendían a quitarle a una mujer cierto glamour y Albert prefería verlas en toda su gloría y sofisticación. Le gustaba tener privacidad, disfrutaba de la soledad que le ofrecían las mañanas y no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que hablar de nada en concreto con una mujer prácticamente desconocida nada más al despertarse.

Pero Candy no era ninguna desconocida. Por alguna razón le había, parecido natural dormirse junto a ella. Tan natural que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Candy se iba en solo unos días, se recordó antes de adormecerse, y no podía dedicarse a suspirar por ella y fantasear con mil noches más durmiendo a su lado después de hacerle el amor hasta dejarla agotada. Pero esa mañana la había mirado, cálida y despeinada, dormida con la cara enterrada en una almohada, y en lugar de huir a la oficina se había puesto a hacer el desayuno. Tenía una tonelada de trabajo pendiente pero había preparado el desayuno, nada menos, porque no tenía ninguna gana de dejarla y quería darle una excusa para que se quedara.

Y por mucho que quisiera hacerle el amor, seguir explorando las profundidades recién halladas de su sensualidad, también quería hablar con ella, solo eso, pasar el rato juntos como antes. Aunque no era que estuvieran hablando mucho de momento. Albert jadeó cuando Candy se giró hacia él. Después le cogió las piernas por detrás de las rodillas y la acomodó en su regazo.

Candy respondió con un gemido cuando Albert le deslizó una mano por la suave piel del muslo. La palma siguió subiendo hasta que el pulgar se posó en el pliegue que quedaba entre el muslo y la cadera de la joven. No llevaba nada bajo la camisa y los dedos de Albert no encontraron nada salvo piel desnuda y sedosa. No cabía duda: no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a eso.

Candy tardó otra hora en regresar a su chalé. Albert la acompañó y la dejó en la puerta con otro de aquellos besos que le quitaban el aliento.

—Si entro, no voy a salir más —dijo Albert al apartar la boca de mala gana—. ¿Cenas conmigo esta noche? :

Candy sabía que seguramente tenía en la cara la sonrisa más atontada y soñadora del mundo, pero le dio igual.

—Por supuesto.

Estaba tan contenta que se puso a tararear al entrar en la quinta. Estaba cansada, agradablemente dolorida y sin embargo, llena de una energía inexplicable.

Iba de camino a la ducha cuando notó la luz que parpadeaba en el teléfono de la mesita. Tenía varios mensajes. El primero era de Susy.

—Candy, soy Susy. Intenté localizarte anoche después de que te fueras. —La boca de Candy se curvó en una sonrisa al pensar por qué había estado ilocalizable. Si Susy supiera—. Bueno, solo quería avisarte de que nos van a hacer a todas la pedicura y nos van a dar unos masajes esta mañana, a partir de las nueve. Decidí pedirte cita a ti también así que nos vemos en el spa.

Candy le echó un vistazo al reloj. Menos cuarto. Iba a tener que darse prisa.

—Can, soy yo. —A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando oyó la voz de Annie. ¿Para qué le iba a llamar Annie si no hubiera una emergencia?—. Siento darte molestias, ni siquiera iba a llamar pero no quería que te llevaras un susto cuando volvieras a casa. —Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Vamos, Annie, al grano—. El caso es que Anthony no ha dejado de llamarme para intentar averiguar dónde estás. —La mano de Candy apretó el auricular y después se relajó cuando Annie continuó—: No se lo he dicho, por supuesto, pero deberías saber que te está buscando. Y hay otra cosa. —Candy se sentó al borde de la cama y se dobló cuando las náuseas le invadieron el estómago—. El no va recurrir a la anulación. No quiere firmar los papeles. Dice que no es tan sencillo. En fin, siento darte la paliza con esto mientras estás de vacaciones pero quería que estuvieras preparada para el huracán de mierda que te espera. Llámame si me necesitas.

¡Increíble! ¿Pero qué se creía Anthony que iba a pasar? ¿Que si él se negaba a firmar, Candy regresaría corriendo a su lado? Conociendo a Anthony y su ego, seguramente era lo que había pensado. Parte de ella quería llamarlo en ese mismo instante y decirle que acababa de disfrutar del sexo más increíble que había experimentado nadie jamás y por cierto, con su hermano pequeño. A ver si quería entonces que volviera.

De hecho, estaba echando mano del teléfono cuando se detuvo en seco. No. No iba a estropearlo todo. Iba a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, maldita fuera, y si Anthony quería negarse a firmar la anulación, era asunto suyo. Ya se ocuparía de él cuando volviera a casa.

Claro que la idea de restregarle al engreído de Anthony por la cara… bueno, lo que fuera que tuviera con Albert, era de lo más tentadora.

Candy hizo todo lo que pudo por quitarse de la cabeza a Anthony y el mundo real. ¿Qué mejor forma de relajarse que disfrutar de unos cuantos cuidados exquisitos? Media hora después, Candy y las cuatro amigas se habían envuelto en los esponjosos albornoces del spa y disfrutaban mientras les frotaban los píes, les aplicaban lociones varías y se los dejaban cuidados y perfectos.

Incluso consiguió olvidarse casi por completo de Anthony hasta que Susy le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

—Pues claro —dijo Candy dando un pequeño respingo cuando la mujer que le estaba frotando con piedra pómez la planta del pie izquierdo se topó con un punto en el que Candy tenía cosquillas—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Quizá no te conozco lo suficiente —Susy hizo una pausa para asentir cuando su pedicura le mostró un frasquito de esmalte iridiscente de color violeta—, pero no pareces tan alegre como siempre. Es como si le estuvieras dando vueltas a algo.

Sandra le lanzó a Candy una mirada astuta.

—¿Es por Albert? Porque se fueron los dos muy deprisa.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron como uno solo en Candy.

—N-no —dijo Candy con la sensación de que una ola de calor le encendía las mejillas. Aunque estaba diciendo la verdad (Albert era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento), todavía se sentía como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía.

—La cara que puso el pobre Mike cuando Albert te sacó de allí —se rió Sandra—. Como si alguien acabara de atropellarle al perrito.

—¿De verdad estaba Mike muy disgustado? —preguntó Candy. Le sabía mal haberle dado esperanzas a Mike.

—Tú no te preocupes por Mike —sonrió Flammy—, que el chico ya ha encontrado consuelo,

—Por suerte para ti —dijo Sandra con un matiz desagradable en la voz— para Mike las rubias menudas son intercambiables, lo mismo le da una que otra. Al contrario que a Albert —la mirada dura de Sandra se clavó otra vez en Candy—, que solo tiene ojos para ti.

—No seas arpía, Sandra —dijo Daisy—, solo porque haya pasado de ti por completo.

Candy miró a Susy, cuya sonrisa era cada vez más crispada con cada comentario mordaz que intercambiaban sus amigas.

Quizá sí se desahogaba y les contaba el desastre con Anthony, tal vez pudiera evitar que Daisy y Sandra terminaran montando una auténtica pelea de gatas. Y, en cualquier caso, esas mujeres tenían muchísima más experiencia que ella, seguro que le podían dar buenos consejos.

—Esta mañana me ha llamado mi mejor amiga —dijo Candy sin alzar la voz—. Anthony no quiere recurrir a la anulación.

—Menudo imbécil —dijo Daisy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo creer que tenga tan poca vergüenza —dijo Susy—. ¿Es que cree que podén solucionarlo?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Candy—. Anthony siempre se sale con la suya y puede que se le haya metido en esa cabezota que tiene que voy a volver con él arrastrándome.

—Valiente estúpido. —Flammy se inclinó hacia ella y le dio a Candy unos golpecitos en el muslo—. Espero que no dejes que te estropee las vacaciones,

—De eso nada —suspiró Candy mientras intentaba convencerse a sí misma tanto como a las demás—. Pero es una tensión que ahora mismo no necesito, ¿sabén? Ojalá pudiéramos terminar de una vez y seguir adelante. —Y encontrar a alguien que me quiera de verdad, añadió para sí.

—¿Por qué no le dices que estás jugando a esconder el salchichón con su hermano? —dijo Sandra—. Yo diría que eso le hará cambiar de opinión sobre la anulación.

—Es que no es eso —protestó Candy pero el comentario de Sandra le llegó muy hondo. Aquella tipa había reducido su aventura con Albert a su esencia más sórdida. ¿Pero acaso la propia Candy no se había planteado restregárselo a Anthony por la cara solo unas horas antes? Podía protestar todo lo que quisiese pero ella no era nadie para dar lecciones de moralidad.

Sandra se burló un poco más.

—¿Qué pasa, es que crees que Albert y tú van a ser felices y comer perdices?

Daisy la interrumpió antes de que Candy pudiera responder.

—No le hagas ningún caso. Solo porque todos los tipos se hartan de ella en un par de semanas, ya cree que le pasa a todo el mundo.

Sandra le lanzó a Daisy una sonrisa engreída y malvada.

—Pero los dos meses que pasé con tu chico fueron la hostia.

Se quitó los separadores de los dedos de un tirón y se fue a grandes zancadas a hacerse la exfoliación y el tratamiento con miel. Daisy levantó el dedo medio en un ademán dedicado a la espalda de Sandra.

—Ni caso —dijo Susy—. Se aburre enseguida y siempre le gusta provocar algún drama. Si no hay una cámara siguiéndola constantemente, no está segura de existir de verdad.

—¿Por qué son amigas de ella? —A Candy se le escapó la pregunta antes de poder contenerse—. Lo siento, eso ha sido una grosería.

Susy suspiró.

—No, para nada. Sandra y yo crecimos juntas. Antes era muy diferente, antes de que sus padres se divorciaran. Va de arpía que no se pierde ni un minuto para llamar la atención de sus padres.

—Oh, por favor —soltó Daisy, enfadada—. Sus padres se divorciaron hace más de quince años. No puedes seguir disculpando su comportamiento solo porque fuera simpática contigo cuando tenias, ¿cuántos, cinco años? —Flammy le dio la razón con un gesto de la cabeza. Era obvio que no era la primera vez que las chicas tenían aquella conversación—. Olvídate de Sandra y sus tonterias de pobre niña rica, mi papi no me quiere —dijo Daisy mientras miraba con intención a Candy y luego a Susy.

Candy intentó relajarse pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza los comentarios de Sandra.

—¿Qué piensas de Albert? —preguntó Candy mientras Susy y ella yacían en las camillas para recibir sus tratamientos faciales.

—Que está como un pan, y parece un tipo bastante agradable —dijo Susy.

—Pero lo que dijo Sandra… Es que es el hermano de Anthony. —Candy se giró un poco para poder ver el perfil de Susy, cubierto con una mascarilla verde de algas—. ¿No crees que el que me acueste con él es… bueno, de mal gusto?

Susy lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

—Candy, Anthony se estaba tirando a su secretaria en el cuarto de las escobas en pleno banquete de boda, de su boda, ¿y a ti te preocupa hacer algo de mal gusto?

La esteticista lanzó una risita y sostuvo con suavidad la cabeza de Susy para que no la moviera. Candy agradeció tener puesta también una mascarilla que ocultara su vergüenza. Con Candy nueva o sin ella, seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia que su vida privada se hiciera tan pública.

**Continuara…**

Primero mis queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Clau Ardley, Friditas, Gatita Andrew, MiluxD, Maxima, Blackcat2010, gracias por leer y estar conmigo en estas historias y también mil gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mis niñas hermosas muchas ya saben la razón de mi desaparición pero para las que no les platico algo de lo que me ha pasado y el por qué las abandone un rato, estoy escribiendo desde el hospital en el que me encuentro, mi estado de salud no es muy bueno según los doctores, ya que tengo la presión en 70 – 40 y el azúcar está sumamente baja, por desgracia la doctora que tiene mi record está de vacaciones, entonces el doctor no me cree que siempre es así de baja, lo malo es que estuve bajo mucha presión y algunos problemitas que no faltan y se me bajo mas y me desmalle en dos ocasiones, según el doc. No me dejara salir hasta que este estable o llegue mi doctora con el record, se azota un poco pero en fin. Si algo bueno puede haber en esto es que mis enanos están más unidos y junto a mi sobrino son mi gran apoyo, otra es que el doctor que esta de sub. en el área de cardio es un encanto nos hicimos buenos amigos, ya que vio mi gran fascinación por leer se dio a la tarea de averiguar que lectura me gustaba, aunque no se lo dije (me daba pena), soborno a uno de mis enanos, para sorpresa de el claro como ya saben me gustan las novelas románticas y eróticas, me sorprendió con un libro que se llama Ochenta Melodías De Pasión En Amarillo dice que si me porto bien me regala la colección (lindo en verdad), les he platicado de ustedes y del FanFiction dice que nunca conoció a alguien que relacionara su caricatura favorita con novelas o historias que todas somos sorprendentes (creo lo mismo) y después de ver mi desesperación por el trabajo y por seguir haciendo lo que me gusta como son las adaptaciones y escribir me permitió tener mi lap, con la condición de que adaptara el libro que medio (lo haré con nuestro querido Albert), además me dijo que se iba a meter para leer lo que subimos (haber si es cierto), dice que tiene mucha curiosidad, según mi hijo el mayor ya ligue (yo no lo creo), esa es la razón mis queridas amigas por las cual no había podido subir, para mis queridas Terrytianas les prometo subir también otra historia les dejo 2 capítulos para compensar además les subo un minific de la sirenita claro adaptado para candy espero les guste, cuídense mucho y mil gracias de todo corazón por seguirme las Q.M. un beso bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 10**

Una exfoliación, un tratamiento con hierbas y un masaje completo siguieron sin ser suficientes para tranquilizar a Candy. Todas las dudas y recelos que se había quitado de la cabeza regresaron de repente con los maliciosos comentarios de Sandra. ¿Pero qué creía que estaba haciendo?, pensaba mientras se duchaba para quitarse los residuos dejados por un sinfín de capas de aceites y lociones.

Ah, sí, eso es, se estaba acostando con el hermanastro de su marido, el más joven y salvaje. Si sus padres se enteraban, la mataban. Su padre siempre se desesperaba con el comportamiento de William Andrew y las aventuras que no dejaban de alimentar las páginas de las revistas de cotilleos. Si la prensa llegaba a enterarse de dónde estaba Candy y lo que estaba haciendo, se iba a montar una buena.

Pero Candy no era del todo idiota. Siempre había sabido que aquel impulso podría llevarla al desastre, pero estaba tan harta de preocuparse por lo que pensaba todo el mundo y por tener que hacer siempre lo que debía que, durante un tiempo al menos, había podido hacer caso omiso de la realidad y divertirse un poco.

Nadie podría averiguar que estaba allí. Y nadie podría averiguar lo de Albert. Se mordió la uña del pulgar y rezó para que ninguna de las chicas dijera nada cuando volvieran a casa. Sobre todo Sandra. Esa sí que parecía capaz de cantarlo todo por pura mala uva. Por otro lado, Candy y ella no se movían en los mismos círculos. Quizá ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que Candy podía ser objetivo de la prensa.

Miró el reloj. Las cuatro y media. Todavía tenía hora y media antes de encontrarse con Albert para cenar. Hora y media para llamarlo y anular la cita. Porque eso sería lo más inteligente. Terminar de una vez antes de darle a nadie más de qué hablar. Y antes de que los sentimientos de Candy se complicaran todavía más. Venga, ¿a quién estaba intentando engañar?

A pesar de todas las charlas de Annie y dejando aparte su resolución de esa mañana de mantener las cosas en un plano casual y sin complicaciones, el caso era que no había nada casual en lo que aquel hombre la hacía sentir, no había nada casual en lo que sentía cuando las manos y los labios de Albert la tocaban. Pero incluso si había una mínima probabilidad de que hicieran durar aquello más allá de esa escasa semana, ¿de veras podría enfrentarse a sus padres y decirles que estaba enamorada de Albert? Buena pregunta. Le gustara o no, Candy todavía tenía una responsabilidad con su familia y la empresa. Cuando volviera a casa, bastante lío tenía que solucionar sin añadir encima a la mezcla un ardiente romance con el hermano de su ex marido.

Debería cortar aquel tema de raíz antes de que demasiados sentimientos —es decir, los de ella— terminaran pisoteados por el barro.

Pero antes de que pudiera coger él teléfono oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se ciñó mejor el albornoz blanco de algodón y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Albert apoyado con gesto informal en el marco. El cabello de color rubio resplandecía con mechas bruñidas por el sol y arrugaba los preciosos ojos azules en una sonrisa de autodesprecio.

—Sé que no habíamos quedado hasta dentro de una hora —dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos—, pero no podía esperar para verte otra vez.

La levantó del suelo para besarla y todo pensamiento de cancelar la cita y terminar con la aventura se disolvieron con el primer roce de la boca de él. Candy no pensaba negarle a aquel hombre —ni a sí misma— nada, diablos.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en ti —dijo Albert con tono casi acusador. La llevó al salón y la sentó en su regazo en el sofá de mimbre acolchado—. Llevo seis horas con los ojos clavados en unas hojas de cálculo pero soy incapaz de concentrarme porque en lo único que pienso es en esto. —Le desató el nudo de la cintura y le abrió las solapas poco a poco, después se lamió los labios cuando los pechos de la joven quedaron expuestos ante sus ojos.

El brillo ávido y ardiente de los ojos de Albert hizo que Candy se sintiera la mujer más bella y deseable del universo. Cuando él le cubrió los pechos con las palmas grandes y llenas de callos, Candy fue incapaz de contenerse. Hundió los dedos en la seda densa de su cabello y atrajo su boca para introducir la lengua entre los labios suaves de Albert. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba como a nadie.

En ese momento daba igual que aquello no fuera a ningún sitio, que cuando dejara Cayo Holley Albert y ella siguieran caminos separados sin mirar atrás. Le importó poco que si el mundo lo averiguaba, el escándalo sería mayor que cuando William Andrew había dejado a la madre de Anthony por la de Albert. Candy no pensaba renunciar a aquello de ninguna de las maneras. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que Albert pudiera darle y disfrutar del tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos.

¿Y si, como temía, terminaba con el corazón roto? Ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

Albert nunca tenía suficiente cuando se trataba de Candy. Era así de sencillo. Candy se acomodó contra las almohadas de su gigantesca cama con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Albert no pudo resistir el impulso de inclinarse y saborearla.

—Mmm —gimió Candy—. Eres el amante más asombroso del mundo —ronroneó.

El tono suave y ronco de su voz fue suficiente para que a Albert volviera a ponérsele casi dura.

—Me vas a matar —suspiró.

Candy se revolvió contra él con una sonrisa traviesa y adormilada.

—¿De veras? Porque yo tengo la sensación de que necesito más práctica. —Le recorrió la espalda con las uñas, con suavidad, una caricia que hizo estremecerse a Albert hasta las plantas de los pies—. Todo esto del sexo salvaje y desinhibido es nuevo para mí. Tengo mucho que hacer para ponerme al día. —Le estaba dando mordisquitos en el cuello, seguidos por pequeños lametones con la lengua, como a Albert le gustaba.

—Confía en mí —le dijo él mientras le recorría el muslo con la mano—, lo tuyo es innato.

Por increíble que pareciera, volvía a estar excitado. Pero justo cuando deslizaba el cuerpo femenino bajo el suyo para el segundo asalto, los dos estómagos rugieron. Con estrépito. Y en estéreo.

Candy prácticamente hizo temblar la cama de las carcajadas que lanzaba.

—Dios, para ser una chica tan pequeña tienes una barriga muy estruendosa —dijo Albert mientras se apartaba de ella.

—¡Mira quien habla! Pero si pareces la jaula de los leones a la hora de comer.

A los dos volvió a entrarles otro ataque de risa hasta tal punto que las lágrimas les corrían por las mejillas. Y mientras otra oleada de hilaridad lo envolvía, Albert admitió que ni siquiera tenía tanta gracia. Pero se sentía tan bien, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer salvo reírse?

Al parecer, Candy pensaba lo mismo. La sonrisa de Albert desapareció cuando observó los pechitos de la joven, que zangoloteaban cuando se reía. Con un gemido burlón, Albert la volvió a echar en la cama y le envolvió los pechos con las manos mientras gruñía y la mordía en el cuello.

—No —jadeó Candy mientras hacía lo que podía para escabullirse, aunque hizo una pausa cuando lo sintió duro y ardiente contra su trasero. Por un momento se apoyó en él antes de hablar—. No —repitió—. Me muero de hambre. Tenemos que comer. —Le tiró de las muñecas y su amante le soltó de mala gana los pechos.

—Supongo que necesitamos conservar las fuerzas —dijo Albert mientras observaba con pesar a Candy, que se había puesto el albornoz.

Candy se levantó y se dirigió al baño, un segundo después Albert la oyó abrir la ducha.

—¿Quieres que solo bajemos al bar de la playa? —exclamó Candy por encima del agua.

Albert lo pensó un momento. Nunca había sido un gran fan de las largas cenas románticas con velitas. A decir verdad, después de un par de horas a solas con una mujer, por lo general empezaba a aburrirse y a ansiar alguna compañía adicional para animar un poco las cosas.

Además, sabía que debería salir por el complejo y alternar con los otros huéspedes. Pero por extraño que fuera —por aterrador que fuera, en realidad—, la idea de compartir a Candy con alguien más esa noche no lo atraía en absoluto. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie más. La quería toda para él.

Una idea que le habría hecho cagarse de miedo si se hubiera parado a pensarlo un momento.

Así que no se paró.

En lugar de eso se dirigió a la ducha, entró y cogió la pastilla de jabón de las dóciles manos de Candy.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo mientras la masajeaba con suavidad con la espuma con olor a coco—. ¿Por qué no pedimos algo al servicio de habitaciones y hacemos un picnic en la playa para poder tenerte para mí solo?

Candy atrajo su boca hacia la de ella y le rodeó la cintura con una pierna. Albert se lo tomó como un sí.

Para cuando llegó la cena estaban tan muertos de hambre que se lanzaron sobre la comida como un par de hienas. No hace falta decir que no llegaron a la playa, más bien le ladraron al camarero que dejara la bandeja en la mesita de café. Después de engullir la mitad de su hamburguesa en unos dos segundos y medio, Candy se echó hacia atrás con un gemido.

—Oh, tengo que frenar un poco o va a sentarme mal.

Se cubrió la boca y Albert no pudo creer lo que oyó a continuación, por delicado y silencioso que fuera.

—¿Eso ha sido un eructo? —Una carcajada sorprendida le estalló en el pecho.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —Candy le tiró la servilleta, un gesto seguido por otro eructo bastante más alto—. Tampoco es para tanto —chilló mientras se ponía roja hasta las raíces—. Soy humana y he comido demasiado rápido, así que he eructado. Como si tú no lo hicieras todo el rato.

Albert se secó otra lágrima del rabillo del ojo,

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es solo… —empezó a reírse otra vez—, es solo que tú eres…

—Ya sé —dijo Candy poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Yo soy perfecta. Nunca eructo, nunca tiro pedos, nunca huelo mal, nunca digo lo que no debo, nunca hago lo que no debo y estoy hasta las narices. —Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados en gesto agresivo—. Estoy harta de ser perfecta todo el tiempo.

Albert se dio cuenta de que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Eh —le dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca, se apoyaba en el respaldo a su lado y le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos. Después le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara—. Sé que no eres perfecta. —Las cejas de color dorado oscuro de la joven se inclinaron cuando apartó la vista. Albert le rodeó la mejilla con la mano y atrajo la cara hacia él—. Pero me da igual. De hecho, me gustas más así. Te olvidas que te conocí cuando eras una adolescente desgarbada, antes de que te convirtieras en una mujercita perfecta y toda arreglada. Es la Candy de verdad con la que yo quiero estar. La que eructa de vez en cuando.

Candy lanzó una risita tímida.

Albert la besó en la frente.

—La que a veces dice lo que no debe. —La besó en la mejilla—. Y me gusta sobre todo la chica que anda por ahí con hombres que no le convienen. —Le pasó la lengua por la superficie resbaladiza de los dientes—. Pero me niego a aceptar los pedos en la cama.

Candy lanzó un chillido y lo golpeó con un cojín. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo resultante terminó con los dos medio desnudos, jadeando en el suelo y completamente excitados otra vez.

Candy se mordió el labio con coquetería y se apretó contra la creciente erección de Albert.

—Mmm, parece que has recuperado fuerzas.

Albert le deslizó una mano bajo la solapa del albornoz e hizo rodar uno de los pezones femeninos entre el pulgar y el índice. Después se inclinó y rastreó con la lengua el lado aterciopelado del cuello de Candy.

—Más o menos. Pero antes necesito el postre. —Se incorporó un momento y recogió la cesta que había escondido detrás del sofá del salón.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Candy. Pero Albert se dio cuenta por el brillo impaciente de sus ojos que ya lo sabía. Cuando había pedido la cena, también había dicho que le enviaran una de las cestas «especiales» de Cayo Holley para parejas. Por la expresión de su cara, parecía que Candy estaba impaciente por probar el contenido.

—Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí —dijo Albert llamándola con un gesto para que se reuniera con él en el sofá. Después fue sacando los artículos uno por uno—. Aceite para masajes con olor a canela. —Albert esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación cuando Candy le quitó el frasquito y se frotó un poco en las manos al tiempo que olisqueaba con gusto el aroma especiado—. Hmm, esto no nos hace falta. —Tiró un tubo de lubricante por encima del hombro—. Pero éstas…

Candy cogió las esposas falsas recubiertas de pelo, y un ligero rubor le manchó las mejillas.

—¿Quieres atarme?

—La idea era esa —sonrió Albert.

—Pues yo tengo una mejor —dijo Candy. Lo llevó al dormitorio y le dio un suave empujón en el pecho para que cayera en la cama. Sin prisas, con deliberación para que a él no le quedaran dudas sobre sus intenciones, le rodeó una muñeca con una de las esposas. Albert sintió un pequeño mareo cuando toda la sangre de su cuerpo se precipitó de repente hacia su verga. No era la primera vez que practicaba aquel tipo de juegos pero nunca en el papel de sumiso. La idea de tener a Candy encima de él, lamiéndolo, acariciándolo, follándolo, mientras él yacía allí, incapaz de detenerla, era, sin lugar a dudas, lo más erótico que podía imaginarse.

El empresario se quedó echado, sin moverse, y dejó que le atara la otra muñeca.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo, nena. Estoy listo.

Candy se mordió el labio y esbozó una sonrisa sensual que le quitó el aliento a Albert.

—Eso ya lo veo —dijo mientras observaba la erección que forzaba la tela de los boxers de su amante. Después se quitó el albornoz y, desnuda, se arrodilló en la cama junto a Albert.

El crujido del cabecero cuando Candy ajustó las ligaduras envió una oleada de chispas por cada terminación nerviosa de Albert, que cambió de postura, inquieto, sobre las sábanas.

—No te muevas —le ordenó Candy mientras pasaba la cuerda por los barrotes y cerraba los clips de cada extremo tras ajustarlos a las esposas.

El tono autoritario excitó a Albert todavía más.

—Qué mandona. Me gusta —murmuró. Después le dio unos tirones a las ataduras para probarlas—. Estoy a tu merced. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Candy le deslizó la mano por el pecho, un simple roce pero le encantaba el modo en el que los músculos masculinos vibraban y se estremecían bajo sus manos.

—No estoy segura del todo.

Cuando había visto las esposas, le había parecido la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo una pequeña venganza por el modo en el que Albert la había dominado la noche anterior. En ese momento no estaba muy segura de cómo proceder así que se tomó un momento para mirarlo y bebérselo con los ojos. Era todo músculos, fibra y piel bruñida. "Y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Una explosión de humedad le estalló entre los muslos.

Candy se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se frotó el resbaladizo monte contra la erección que alzaba la tela de los boxers. Al parecer era un paso en la dirección adecuada porque Albert gimió y levantó las caderas hasta clavarse más contra ella. Candy se inclinó como si fuera a besarlo pero se detuvo justo antes de rozarle los labios. El aliento húmedo de Albert se mezcló con el de su captora cuando se alzó hacia ella en un intento de apresarle la boca.

—Todavía no —susurró Candy mientras bajaba la cabeza para recorrer aquellos firmes pectorales con la lengua. Los bíceps masculinos se tensaron cuando Albert apretó y relajó las manos en un intento inconsciente de forzar las ataduras.

Candy saboreó la embriagadora sensación de poder al sentir la impaciencia de su prisionero. Podía torturarlo de verdad si quería. La pregunta era, ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar Albert?

La joven se deslizó un poco hasta que quedó arrodillada sobre las pantorrillas de su cautivo y le enganchó la cinturilla de los calzoncillos con los dedos. La erección de Albert se liberó de golpe como si agradeciera la posibilidad de huir de los confines de la ropa interior. La verga del empresario quedó apoyada en su vientre, gruesa y larga, con la punta hinchada alzándose para rozar el ombligo de su dueño.

Candy destapó el frasquito de aceite y se vertió una generosa cantidad en las manos. Comenzó por los pies de Albert y fue subiendo, masajeando los músculos con pasadas firmes y suaves hasta llegar a las pantorrillas y luego los muslos. Una ligera película de sudor hacía brillar la piel del hombre y el olor intenso y almizclado se mezclaba con el olor cálido de la canela.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Candy. Albert encogió los dedos de los pies, los músculos de los muslos le vibraban cada vez que las manos femeninas se deslizaban por su piel.

—Es fantástico —gimió Albert—, pero quizá podrías frotarme un poco más arriba.

—¿Así? —Candy se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta rodearle la cintura con las piernas y le vertió un poco de aceite en el pecho. A Albert se le escapó algo que estaba entre la carcajada y el gemido cuando Candy inclinó el torso para frotarse los pechos contra él.

—Aah, la canela me pone a cien —dijo la joven cuando el aceite le hizo cosquillear la piel ruborizada.

—Ya estás a cien —murmuró Albert. Movió las caderas bajo ella y Candy sintió la verga de Albert, dura y gruesa, frotándose contra la cara interna de sus muslos.

Candy se puso de rodillas y se inclinó sobre él de modo que los pechos le colgaban, incitantes, sobre los labios masculinos.

—¿A qué sabe? —lo provocó mientras se inclinaba de modo que Albert apenas pudiera tocarle el pezón con la lengua—. ¿Sabe bien? —Se inclinó un poco más y Albert comenzó al instante a succionarle el pezón con una presión que provocó otro estallido de calor entre las piernas de Candy.

—Sabe dulce y picante —susurró él entre un ávido lametón y otro—, y arde. Estás ardiendo.

Candy volvió a bajar el cuerpo hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas en la cintura masculina. Albert era como un festín erótico y ella no sabía qué saborear antes. El cautivo se alzaba contra su muslo, su miembro se iba endureciendo con cada segundo que la miraba e intentaba anticiparse al siguiente movimiento de su captora.

Candy cogió el aceite de masajes y se vertió un poco más en la mano, experimentó una lánguida y profunda sensación de satisfacción cuando le chorreó entre los dedos y cayó en la piel de Albert. Después se frotó las manos y se las llevó a les pechos. Sintió la mirada azul y ardiente de Albert, como una caricia que seguía cada movimiento de sus dedos y de la palma de su mano cuando empezó a acariciarse y se untó de aceite los pechos y los pezones.

Albert tuvo miedo de estar a punto de correrse en ese mismo instante, mientras la miraba. Las manos femeninas se movían sobre los pechos y Albert no pudo contener un gemido cuando la joven se pellizcó con suavidad los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en saborear aquellos pezones rosados y duros. Le picaban los dedos por sentir la presa resbaladiza y musculosa del sexo de Candy cerrándose alrededor de él. Cambió de postura bajo ella y se frotó la verga dolorida contra la suavidad de la cara interna del muslo de Candy.

—Can, si no avanzas un poco, muy pronto no vas a tener mucho con lo que trabajar.

Candy fue deslizando las manos por su propio cuerpo poco a poco y lo miró con una severidad fingida.

—Creo que mi prisionero ha olvidado quién manda aquí —dijo mientras se iba deslizando hasta quedar a horcajadas de los muslos masculinos. Una mano pequeña se estiró para envolver la erección de Albert. Una gruesa gota de fluido seminal apareció en la punta y Albert gimió cuando Candy usó el pulgar para extenderla alrededor en una caricia que le hizo tensar los testículos y apretar los dientes.

—Por favor, Candy, no estoy de broma —gimió.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Candy al inclinarse sobre él. Albert contuvo el aliento, con todos y cada uno de los músculos tensos al anticipar el momento en el que los labios y la lengua de la joven se cerraran sobre él. Pero el momento nunca se produjo. En lugar de eso sintió el deslizamiento suave de una piel lisa, el cosquilleo cálido del aceite canela cuando Candy se frotó los pechos contra la verga de Albert. La visión de su grueso miembro entre los pechos de Candy estuvo a punto de ser su perdición. Varias gotas nacaradas más se escaparon para mezclarse con el aceite sobre la piel cremosa de su captora.

Albert estuvo a punto de estallar cuando Candy se apretó las tetas y le rodeó la polla con la piel impregnada en aceite y líquido seminal. Se le tensaron los huevos, advirtiéndole del orgasmo inminente.

—Para, por favor —le rogó Albert sin aliento, aunque después lo lamentó cuando Candy se levantó de repente y se fue—. ¿A dónde vas? —dijo, incapaz de contener la nota frenética de su voz.

Candy desapareció en el baño. Albert cambió de postura, inquieto, mientras la oía rebuscar algo y después suspiró aliviado cuando la vio reaparecer segundos más tarde.

Sostenía un paquetito recubierto de aluminio.

—Gracias a Dios —graznó Albert.

Pero para inmensa frustración del cautivo, Candy se limitó a dejar el condón en la mesita y no hizo movimiento alguno para ponérselo. En lugar de eso, se estiró sobre él, pecho contra pecho y abrió los muslos, que dejó caer alrededor de las caderas de Albert.

—Eres muy impaciente —le susurró antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Albert succionó con avaricia los labios y la lengua de Candy y absorbió el sabor de la joven teñido de canela. Aunque mantenía las apariencias y no parecía haber perdido el control, Albert podía sentir el leve temblor de las manos de Candy y lo húmeda que estaba cuando se frotaba contra su verga. Estaba seguro de que ella tampoco sería capaz de aguantar mucho más.

Candy siseó y suspiró cuando deslizó su sexo abierto y muy, muy mojado contra él y lo provocó con su piel resbaladiza y excitada. Después se incorporó y cogió el condón.

Albert gruñó con impaciencia cuando Candy sacó sin prisas el condón y se lo fue poniendo poco a poco.

—Dios, ¿estás intentando matarme?

Candy lo hizo callar y le dio a la verga un apretón de advertencia.

—Jamás he puesto un condón y quiero asegurarme de que lo hago bien.

Albert contuvo una maldición justo cuando su torturadora desenrollaba el último centímetro alrededor de su miembro palpitante.

—Aah, eso ya está mejor —dijo Candy—. Bien envuelto, como un regalo, y solo para mí. —Lo sostuvo en una mano y colocó la cabeza contra su entrada. Después gritó y se apoyó en el pecho de Albert cuando este alzó las caderas y la penetró con un embate firme.

Candy empezó a moverse y abrió las rodillas para poder frotarse el clítoris contra él con cada acometida. Se alzó un poco y se inclinó hacia atrás para poder mirar a Albert, que se movía como un animal sin domar bajo ella. El sudor perlaba la piel masculina impregnada de aceite. Le palpitaba el pecho mientras luchaba por mantener el control y le vibraban los bíceps al forzar las ataduras, con las manos rodeando las barras del cabecero. Y aquel hombre era suyo. Todo suyo.

Candy siguió bajando la mirada, hasta el lugar donde ambos estaban unidos y dejó escapar un suave grito. Vio su piel, rosada y resplandeciente, empapada y excitada al aceptar con impaciencia la invasión de su amante. Observó la gruesa verga de Albert que se retiraba casi por completo de su cuerpo y luego volvía a desaparecer en su interior cuando su cuerpo se ceñía alrededor de ella. En ese momento levantó la vista y vio a Albert, que, con un brillo satisfecho en los ojos, la observaba observándolos. El empresario apoyó bien los pies en el colchón y se clavó en ella. Candy arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando lo sintió penetrarla todavía más, por imposible que pareciera. El orgasmo la golpeó con tal fuerza que se quedó sin aliento y su cuerpo se ciñó alrededor del miembro de Albert sin poder evitarlo.

Las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Albert la sujetaron mientras continuaba moviéndose, arriba y abajo, extrayendo hasta la última oleada densa de su propio clímax mientras lo conducía a él al suyo. En pocos segundos él gritó y se corrió con tal fuerza que Candy sintió cada palpitación, cada sacudida de Albert dentro de ella.

—Maldita sea, mujer, puedes mangonearme cuando quieras —bramó Albert cuando al fin pudo hablar otra vez.

A Candy le encantaba el modo en el que Albert la hacía sentir, a salvo, segura de sí misma, tanto que podía probar lo que fuera con él, sexualmente hablando, sin preocuparse por vergüenzas o inhibiciones. Podía dejarse llevar por completo.

—Me alegro. Porque creo que me gusta. —Para gran asombro suyo, así era—. Quizá sean todos esos años de dejar que todo el mundo controlara mi vida —caviló.

—Quizá —dijo él con un bostezo mientras Candy se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Albert se quedó callado unos minutos y su captora estaba ya a punto de dormirse.

—Esto… Can —le susurró.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te importaría desatarme?

Me voy cuando se quede dormida, pensó Albert más tarde mientras yacía en la cama con la cabeza de Candy apoyada en su hombro. Todavía era temprano pero la respiración de la joven se iba regularizando y profundizando. Albert sabía que en su sonrisa había un matiz engreído. Candy había quedado agotada.

A él también le pesaban los párpados. Luchó contra la necesidad de dormir. Tenía que irse a casa. De hecho., quería irse a casa. No le gustaba pasar la noche entera con una mujer. Necesitaba su espacio, su privacidad. Además, nunca dormía bien con una mujer en su cama. Y con todo el trabajo que tenía con la boda inminente, necesitaba dormir bien…

Candy se acurrucó más contra el torso duro y peludo que tenía detrás. Abrió un ojo a la luz gris de la mañana que se filtraba por las persianas de las puertaventanas. Aún era temprano, ni siquiera había amanecido. Sonrió. Albert todavía tardaría horas en tener que levantarse. Tenía tiempo de sobra para saborear la sensación de tenerlo en su cama.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, el musculoso antebrazo masculino se tensó alrededor de la cintura de Candy y la joven sintió un muslo firme cubierto de vello que se deslizaba entre los suyos al tiempo que encajaba las caderas femeninas en su pelvis con más firmeza.

Candy sintió una oleada inmediata de calor al sentir su erección palpitándole contra el trasero. Se frotó con suavidad contra él, satisfecha cuando Albert respondió con un gemido bajo y sordo.

Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido cuando los dedos masculinos le tironearon y pellizcaron los pezones mientras Albert le cubría el hombro y el cuello de besos ardientes con la boca abierta. Asombroso. Una caricia, un beso y ya estaba mojada. Jamás había imaginado que fuera dueña de una libido tan activa.

Cambió de postura para girarse entre los brazos de Albert pero él tensó el brazo que la rodeaba y evitó que se diera la vuelta.

—Te quiero así —le susurró con calor contra el cuello mientras le levantaba la pierna y la apoyaba en su propio muslo. Candy pudo sentirlo, duro y tanteando la entrada de su cuerpo—. Así puedo tocarte. —De las palabras pasó a la acción, deslizó los dedos entre las piernas de Candy y acarició la piel impaciente—. Me encanta sentir lo mucho que me deseas —dijo antes de coger un condón.

El sonido del paquete que se rasgaba provocó un escalofrío por la columna femenina. Candy se tensó de anticipación cuando sintió la mano de Albert rozarle el trasero al ponerse el condón. Después se estaba deslizando en su interior, estirando poco a poco su cuerpo mientras sus dedos parecían estar por todas partes, pellizcándole los pezones, frotándola entre las piernas, hasta que Candy tuvo la sensación de que iba a explotar. Y Albert ni siquiera se había movido.

—Me la pones tan dura —dijo él; su voz era un susurro áspero en el oído de Candy—. No puedo creer lo mucho que me gusta follarte.

Sus palabras, junto con el movimiento de caderas que las acompañó, enviaron una oleada de calor al sexo de Candy.

—Oh, Dios mío, eres tan bueno —gimió Candy, que arqueó la espalda y se apretó contra la mano que tenía delante y las caderas que tenía detrás. Le encantaba aquella posición, que permitía que sintiera presión y fricción de formas nuevas y muy interesantes.

Candy no tardó mucho en ponerse a jadear y estremecerse contra él mientras su cuerpo se contraía y palpitaba a su alrededor al llegar al final.

Pero Albert no había terminado con ella. Al contrarío que la noche anterior, el que mandaba esa mañana era él y se iba a salir con la suya. Y Candy estaba más que dispuesta a permitírselo.

La puso boca abajo, se inclinó hacia atrás y después la levantó hasta que la joven quedó de rodillas. Candy apretó los puños en las sábanas con un gemido.

—Te gusta ser una chica mala, ¿no? —dijo Albert enfatizando la pregunta con un duro golpe de caderas.

—Sí —jadeó ella, apenas coherente cuando se echó hacia atrás para recibirlo.

La palma masculina cayó sobre el trasero de Candy con una nalgada que le extrajo un gemido al tiempo que su sexo palpitaba y se ceñía alrededor de Albert.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Te gusta que te dé azotes como si fueras una niña mala. —Albert le dio otro azote y el ligero escozor envió un rayo a los pezones y al sexo de la joven. Candy fue incapaz de contestar pero tampoco pudo evitarlo y retorció el trasero para intentar incitarlo y que le diera más de aquellos deliciosos azotes.

—Córrete conmigo —le ordenó él al tiempo que alternaba azotes ligeros con embates profundos y duros que penetraban en el cuerpo femenino cada vez más—. Quiero que te corras otra vez.

Candy oía la respiración alterada de Albert, el sonido increíblemente excitante de la palma de su mano golpeándole el trasero. Aquel hombre la empujaba cada vez más para que llegara más alto hasta que se tambaleó al borde de un placer tan fiero que temió que la consumiera. Se ciñó alrededor del miembro masculino y gimió cuando la verga de Albert pareció hacerse imposiblemente más grande, imposiblemente más dura en su interior.

—Oh, Dios.

La fuerza del orgasmo cayó sobre ella como un golpe físico. Oleada tras oleada de éxtasis que la atravesó como un chisporroteo y se precipitó por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas desde el último pelo de la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos. Se derrumbó sobre la almohada, débil, sin fuerzas entre los brazos de Albert.

Percibió de una forma vaga que su amante se estremecía contra ella y oyó el gemido profundo que hizo palpitar el pecho masculino.

Albert se derrumbó sobre la espalda femenina y después rodó de lado con Candy acurrucada contra él.

Una vez que se desvaneció la dicha sexual, Candy sintió una vaga sensación de inquietud. Cada vez que Albert la tocaba, cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo otra parte de sí misma entre las manos de Albert. En la universidad había estado medio enamorada de él y mucho se temía que la otra mitad había empezado a caer también.

Candy era realista y sabía que no debía permitir que él se diera cuenta de aquella horripilante realidad. Incluso aunque a Albert le interesara algo más que una aventura, se había pasado los últimos años alejándose de su familia y A&W. Seguro que lo último que le apetecía era mezclarse con todo aquel problema. Y Candy era lo bastante honesta consigo misma como para darse cuenta de que parte de la atracción que ejercía sobre él era la novedad, ver lo que se sentía al convertir a la princesita perfecta en una chica mala.

Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo al recordar hasta qué punto había sido mala en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Pero no era solo el sexo. El tiempo que había pasado con él en los últimos días la había hecho recordar todas las razones por las que en sus días de universidad le encantaba su compañía. Por qué aquel hombre era tan buen amigo. Era divertido e inteligente. No la juzgaba cuando quería ver películas tontas o un programa absurdo de televisión. Jamás la hacía sentirse como si tuviera que mantener un nivel inalcanzable de perfección. Estar con él le recordó cuánto lo había echado de menos cuando se había ido. Un dolor intenso le perforó el corazón. Esa vez, cuando se separasen, lo iba a echar de menos todavía más.

En solo cuatro días tendría que regresar a San "Francisco, mientras que Albert seguramente no perdería el tiempo para llenar cualquier vacío que Candy pudiera dejar en su cama. Que ella supiera, quizá ni siquiera volverían a hablarse otra vez.

Aquella idea era mucho más que deprimente.

Dudaba mucho que Albert estuviera interesado en algún tipo de relación a distancia.

—¿Albert?

—¿Sí, Princesa?

Candy sintió una reticente sonrisa que le tiraba de los labios al oírle usar aquel apodo.

—¿Me prometes una cosa?

Se le hundió el alma a los pies cuando oyó la vacilación de Albert. Menos mal que no iba a pedirle una promesa de amor eterno. Entonces sí que la habría decepcionado de verdad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albert mientras flexionaba la mano con gesto nervioso sobre el vientre femenino.

Candy se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo y levantó la mano para acariciarle la incipiente barba de la mejilla.

—Solo prométeme que cuando esto termine, no vas a desaparecer por completo otra vez.

Albert sonrió y el alivio que percibió en aquel gesto estuvo a punto de romper el corazón de Candy.

—Eso es fácil —dijo Albert—. Hasta que volví a verte, no me di cuenta de que te había echado de menos todos estos años. No voy a desaparecer.

Candy sabía que era mucho más de lo que Albert le ofrecía por lo general a sus amantes y mucho menos de lo que ella tan tontamente quería. Pero tendría que bastar.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 11**

Las palabras de Candy seguían resonando en la cabeza de Albert dos días después, mientras intentaba concentrarse en los preparativos de la boda que se iba a celebrar al cabo de una semana. Prométeme que no vas a desaparecer. Dios. Pero si era ella la que se iba; en dos días, para ser exactos. Y debería sentirse aliviado. Le había estado costando concentrarse lo que no está en los escritos y una vez que Candy se fuera, quizá al fin podría centrarse en la boda del infierno.

Pero lo único que ansiaba era meterse en la bolsa de lona de Louis Vuitton de Candy y seguirla hasta San Francisco.

Esa mañana, en la cama, había sentido la tentación incluso mayor de pedirle que se quedara para que pudieran averiguar de una vez lo que había entre ellos. Pero Albert conocía a la familia de Candy y sabía que el deber la llamaba. Lo había notado en el ceño que había fruncido la frente femenina cuando se había asomado al balcón de Albert. Con sus vacaciones a punto de terminar, la vida real y todas sus preocupaciones comenzaban a hincar las garras en Candy para apartarla de la isla y llevarla de regreso con su familia y un mundo donde no había sitio para él.

Pero tampoco importaba, se recordó Albert con fiereza. No era como si estuviera listo para sentar la cabeza y tener una relación para el resto de su vida, ni siquiera con Candy.

¿Entonces por qué anhelaba la presencia de aquella mujer por encima de todas las cosas? Al principio había intentado achacarlo a la satisfacción de una fantasía. Después de todo, llevaba casi una década codiciándola. Era de esperar que se permitiera ciertos lujos.

Pero ya habían pasado cuatro días. Cuatro de los días más asombrosos de su vida, una vida superficial y emocionalmente en quiebra, y Albert comenzaba a preguntarse qué tendría para ofrecerle su existencia una vez que se fuera Candy.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó olvidarse de unos pensamientos tan ridículos. Estaba drogado por el sexo. Eso era todo. El sexo con Candy era mucho mejor de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo —está bien, nunca— con nadie, tanto que estaba dominado por la novedad. ¿Pero y si Candy se quedaba allí con él? El lustre se desgastaría y con el tiempo dejarían de obsesionarle sus espesos rizos rubios y la sensación que sentía cuando le rozaban los muslos cuando Candy bajaba la cabeza para…

— ¡Tierra llamando a Albert!

La bola arrugada de papel lo golpeó en toda la boca entreabierta.

—Tienes que llamar al proveedor de licores otra vez —dijo Paty mientras agitaba una factura delante de él—. El precio que nos dio por el champán, es inferior a lo que nos está cobrando.

Albert sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarla de cualquier visión de Candy y su perfecta y rosada boquita.

—Perdona. Estoy un poco distraído.

Paty puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es porque tienes toda la sangre en la otra cabeza.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada pero no discutió. Paty tenía razón y estaba empezando a ser un auténtico problema. En los últimos cuatro días, Albert había cometido un error en el pedido del banquete, se había liado con las reservas de la familia de la novia y había colocado a ocho de ellos en una quinta de dos dormitorios en lugar de en una de las mansiones, y sin querer había puesto la dirección de la novia en un email que le había mandado a Paty y en el que llamaba a la futura esposa "fulana malcriada y más agarrada que un chotis".

Menos mal que Paty había podido solucionar sus desastres. Incluso así, y si no faltara solo una semana para la boda, a Albert no le cabía duda de que la novia ya habría cambiado de escenario.

—Esto no es propio de ti —dijo Paty por centésima vez esa semana—. Por lo general siempre estás muy centrado. Jamás te había visto ponerte tan tonto por una mujer.

Albert hizo una mueca y clavó los ojos en las facturas que tenía encima de la mesa. Por eso precisamente debería alegrarse de que Candy se fuera en un par de días. Estaba distraído por completo en un momento en el que, desde luego, no podía permitírselo. Esa boda podía ser un don del cielo para sus relaciones públicas o un desastre, y estaban tan cortos de personal que tanto Paty como él tenían que concentrarse al cien por cien en la boda y en llevarla a su fin sin ningún contratiempo.

Sin embargo, se había pasado la mañana luchando contra el impulso de escaparse del trabajo, ir a buscar a Candy y arrastrarla hasta su casa. Pero se tragó el resentimiento de tener que desperdiciar en el trabajo un solo momento de los días que le quedaban a ella en la isla y se centró en lo que le estaba diciendo Paty.

—No quería decirte nada —continuó Paty— porque lo cierto es que pareces feliz, pero te necesito aquí, Albert. No puedo hacer esto sola y lo sabes.

—Es verdad, lo sé. Y desde ahora mismo, ya estoy aquí, al cien por cien. Candy tendrá…

— ¿Yo tendré qué?

Albert sintió que el cerebro se le convertía en puré cuando la causa de su distracción apareció en la puerta de su despacho con un aspecto delicioso, con aquel alegre vestido de playa estampado de flores y sujeto por unos tirantes muy finos. Calzaba unas chanclas de tacón alto muy poco prácticas y la mirada masculina se tropezó con el reflejo plateado del anillo que le rodeaba el cuidado dedo medio del pie derecho.

Albert sintió una tensión incómoda en la entrepierna cuando recordó que había estado chupando ese mismo dedo esa mañana, con el pie de Candy apoyado en su hombro mientras su polla se abría camino por el sexo femenino. Poquito a poco, centímetro a centímetro, tal y como a Candy le gustaba…

— ¿Yo tendré qué? —repitió Candy.

Albert le echó una rápida mirada a Paty, que lucía una expresión severa y expectante. Trabajar. Eso. Centrarse. Cómo no.

—Tendrás que entender que tengo que anular el almuerzo para poder resolver unos detalles de la boda que estamos organizando.

—La actriz, ¿no? —preguntó Candy mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Albert para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Paty le lanzó a Albert una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha puesto a parir Stear el idiota insistiendo en lo importante que es que nadie averigüe que Katie va a celebrar su boda aquí? — Stear el idiota era el apodo cariñoso que le había dado Paty al jefe de seguridad de Katie—. Te juro que si aparece por aquí un solo periodista, yo te mato.

Candy intervino antes de que Albert pudiera responder.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Y levantó una mano para darle énfasis—. Créeme, entiendo la necesidad de discreción que exige el tema.

Paty asintió y se volvió a acomodar en su sillón mientras lanzaba, un suspiro exasperado.

—A decir verdad, parte de mí siente la tentación de filtrárselo a la prensa para que Katie cancele la boda. Está siendo un auténtico imbécil con todo —dijo Paty.

Antes de que Albert pudiera detenerla, Candy cogió la factura del distribuidor de licores y se le formó una arruga adorable en la frente cuando la leyó.

—Sabes que les están cobrando más de la cuenta por estas cajas —dijo Candy.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Paty—. Nos dijo trescientos cincuenta dólares por caja pero ahora dice que dado que la cantidad ha cambiado, tiene que cobrarnos trescientos setenta y cinco dólares…

Candy la interrumpió con una carcajada áspera.

—No, me refiero a que les está cobrando de más de verdad. No es la primera vez que trabajo con estos tipos y sé que pueden hacerles un precio mejor.

Albert sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta al oír lo que insinuaba Candy, que era demasiado estúpido para saber cuándo lo estaban timando. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, carajo, y solo porque ella se pasara los días revoloteando por la oficina de ventas del Winston, no significaba que tuviera idea de cómo sacar adelante un evento como aquel.

—Creo que ya nos ocupamos nosotros de eso —le soltó a Candy—. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?

Albert fingió no notar la mirada herida que le lanzó Candy aunque necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sentarla en su regazo y besarla hasta que lo perdonara.

—Vine a ver si querías comer conmigo —dijo Candy—, pero es obvio que no es un buen momento.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de llegar a la puerta oyó la voz de Paty.

— ¿Así que conoces a alguien en Kingsley's?

—Trabajé con ellos cuando estuve en el hotel que tiene A&W en St. Barts —dijo Candy—. Podría llamarlos por ustedes si quieres.

—No… —empezó a decir Albert.

— ¿Por qué no? —Paty se encogió de hombros—. Toma el número.

—Ya me lo sé —dijo Candy mientras se encaramaba al borde del escritorio de Paty y marcaba.

Albert y Paty la observaron y escucharon, conmocionados y admirados a la vez. En la conversación más dulce y civilizada que Albert había oído jamás, Candy se las arregló para negociar el precio de su proveedor de licores y bajarlo otro treinta por ciento.

—Eso ha sido… —empezó Paty.

—Impresionante —terminó Albert por ella.

—Gracias —dijo Candy con un encogimiento de hombros—. Teniendo en cuenta que es como me gano la vida, es agradable saber que se me da bien mi trabajo.

—Yo creía… —comenzó Albert pero Candy lo interrumpió —Sé exactamente lo que creías. Pensabas que el mío no era más que un título sin sentido, que porque soy la hija del jefe, nunca me he molestado en trabajar de verdad.

Candy se tomó el silencio de Albert como un asentimiento. No sabía, por qué le sorprendía tanto, ni por qué le dolía tanto que Albert la viera como la veían, todos los demás. La princesita malcriada de papá, cuyo trabajo no era más que un título en una tarjeta de visita con su nombre en un elegante relieve.

Era cierto que disfrutaba de un estilo de vida muy agradable, cortesía de la fortuna de sus padres, pero también le gustaba su trabajo como directora de eventos especiales del Winston, y se rompía los cuernos para asegurarse de que las recepciones que organizaba superaran todas las expectativas.

Bajo su dirección, el Winston se había convertido en el sitio más «in» de San Francisco para celebrar las fiestas más despampanantes de todas las fiestas despampanantes de la alta sociedad de la ciudad.

Candy contuvo el impulso de hacerle una lista a Albert de todos sus logros. No tenía que justificarse ante él. Pero era una dosis de realidad que le costó asumir después de la idílica semana que habían pasado juntos. Mientras ella se iba enamorando de él cada vez más, él la veía como una chica de la alta sociedad, superficial y ociosa. Lo cual no era la receta ideal para vivir felices para siempre.

Paty se quedó mirando a Candy con una expresión especulativa en los ojos.

—Albert, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —Paty se levantó y le señaló la puerta con un gesto.

Albert la siguió al pasillo y dejó a Candy allí, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, Candy no oyó nada de la conversación, solo susurros apagados junto a la puerta. Contuvo el impulso de acercarse a escuchar y se quedó donde estaba, sentada en el escritorio de Paty.

Regresaron al cabo de unos minutos; Paty parecía impaciente y satisfecha, Albert indudablemente incómodo.

—Esto te va a sonar muy raro —dijo Paty con las manos juntas—, y no se me ocurriría pedírtelo si no fueras una amiga tan… —hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Albert— íntima de Albert.

Candy se apoyó en el borde del escritorio de Paty y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Supongo que te habrá contado que nuestro jefe de banquetes nos dejó sin avisar hace unas dos semanas y que también hemos perdido a otros miembros de nuestro personal…

— ¿Quieren que los ayude con la boda? —la interrumpió Candy.

—Te lo agradeceríamos más de lo que te puedes imaginar —dijo Paty con una sonrisa de alivio.

La expresión de Albert era tan sombría como la de Paty satisfecha.

—No sé, Paty. No te ofendas, Candy, pero una cosa es hacer una llamada y usar tu nombre para conseguirnos un buen precio y otra organizar los detalles de un evento de esta magnitud.

—Ah, no me digas —dijo Candy, el desdén chorreaba de cada una de sus palabras—. ¿Y cuántos «eventos de esta magnitud» has organizado tú? —Preguntó cuando sabía de sobra que la respuesta era cero patatero—. Porque solo el año pasado fui la coordinadora de la boda de Whitney Taylor. —Hasta Albert, que nunca le había prestado mucha atención a la alta sociedad de San Francisco, reconoció el nombre de la heredera del imperio petrolero—. Asistieron mil personas, Albert, así que creo que puedo echar una mano en una boda diez veces más pequeña.

Albert no parecía demasiado convencido y Candy sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Que su idea de coordinar una boda se limitaba a elegir las flores y sugerir langosta como plato principal. Bueno, obras son amores, pensó. Candy disfrutó de la oportunidad de demostrarle que se equivocaba y enseñarle que ella era mucho más de lo que parecía.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Hagamos un trato. Dame el resto de la tarde para trabajar contigo. Sí lo único que hago es estorbar y no contribuyo con nada, me voy a casa el sábado como estaba planeado.

—De acuerdo —dijo Albert con tono brusco y la instaló al otro lado de su escritorio.

Dos horas después, Candy había reorganizado por completo sus archivos y había ideado cuatro menús diferentes para satisfacer las incomprensibles preferencias de Katie Holmes. Después se reunió con el chef y utilizó hasta el último gramo de su adorable hechizo rubio y sus ojos verdes, hasta tal punto que el cocinero se mostró encantado de preparar todos los platos para que Katie Holmes los catara y aprobara cuando llegara.

Y para perplejidad de Paty y su infinito agradecimiento, Candy había hablado con Stear el idiota y lo había convencido — ¡y para colmo sin gritos ni maldiciones!— que no había razón alguna para rodear la isla con yates repletos de guardas armados para mantener a la prensa a raya.

Al final, Albert se levantó de su sillón y levantó las manos.

—Lo admito. Siento haberte subestimado. Sí todavía estás dispuesta, me encantaría que te quedaras y nos ayudaras con la boda.

Candy sabía que su sonrisa era bastante engreída pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Quizá se me pueda persuadir, depende de la oferta.

Albert estiró la pierna para rozarle la de ella bajo el escritorio.

—Puedo ofrecer grandes beneficios —dijo moviendo las cejas.

Candy se echó a reír; su anterior irritación comenzaba a desvanecerse bajo la fuerza de aquella sonrisa. La verdad, ¿quién podía culparlo por subestimarla? Si ni siquiera su propio padre tenía idea de cuánto trabajaba, y eso que era su jefe.

—La verdad es que necesitamos tu ayuda —le dijo Albert, ya más en serio. El empresario se cruzó de brazos y se derrumbó en su sillón.

—Tampoco tienes que poner esa cara —dijo Candy.

—Piensa cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras que pedirle a un huésped que está pagando una fortuna para alojarse en un complejo de A&W que te ayudara con un evento. Es embarazoso, por no decir otra cosa.

Candy entendía cómo se sentía Albert. Sabía bien la presión que implicaba ocuparse de todos los caprichos de un huésped sin aparente esfuerzo. Permitir que alguien viera el trabajo que costaba arruinaría la ilusión.

—Es que yo no soy un huésped cualquiera, soy tu… —cerró la boca de golpe. Guau, había estado a punto de referirse a sí misma como su novia. Eso sí que lo habría hecho huir despavorido—. Soy tu amiga —empezó otra vez— y resulta que tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de cosas.

—Y por supuesto se te devolverá el importe de todas tus vacaciones —dijo Paty. Después miró a Albert en busca de aprobación.

Paty se dirigió a su escritorio para comprobar su ordenador. Después frunció el ceño cuando empezó a recorrer la página.

—Solo hay un problema… —Pinchó otra vez con el ratón y sacudió la cabeza—. Esto es muy embarazoso… —Miró a Candy con una mueca tensa en la cara—. Con lo de la boda vamos a estar al completo desde el sábado, incluyendo tu quinta. Sé que es un abuso pero tenemos habitaciones de sobra disponibles en el alojamiento del personal y estoy segura de que podemos arreglar algo.

—Candy se va a alojar conmigo —interpuso Albert.

— ¿Contigo? —Dijo Paty sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa—. Pero si nadie se queda jamás en tu casa. Incluso esa vez que estábamos al completo y vino tu mejor amigo a visitarte, lo obligaste a dormir en mí casa…

Candy sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, quizá había esperanza. Quizá eso era una señal, una indicación de que Albert quería algo más que una simple aventura. Quizá sentía algo por ella que iba más allá de la lujuria y la amistad.

— ¡Por Dios, tampoco es para tanto! —dijo Albert mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Miró primero a Candy y luego a Paty. Después repitió en un tono de voz mucho más bajo—: No es para tanto.

Candy se miró los pies varios segundos y se centró en el rosa brillante de las uñas de los pies. Sí parpadeaba, las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos iban a correrle por las mejillas y eso sería la humillación definitiva.

Siempre se le había dado bien ocultar sus emociones y no ceder a las lágrimas de frustración o rabia delante de nadie. Y desde luego tampoco pensaba hacerlo delante de Albert. Así que no era para tanto. Quedarse en su casa no significaba nada, como tampoco acostarse con él. ¿Acaso no llevaba toda la semana repitiéndose lo mismo?

Candy se pasó los dos días siguientes trabajando codo a codo con Albert y Paty para organizar los últimos detalles de la boda. Albert había insistido en que tenía que divertirse también y se había asegurado de que esa tarde tuviera tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo en la playa o en la piscina con Susy, Daisy, Sandra y Flammy. Las chicas se iban a la mañana siguiente y después de eso, Candy se pasaría todo el tiempo ocupada, ayudando a Albert y Paty con los últimos preparativos de la boda que se iba a celebrar a la semana siguiente.

Incluso a pesar de la insistencia de Albert, Candy se sintió culpable al tomarse la tarde libre. Parte de ella todavía estaba resentida por las dudas iniciales de Albert. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que tenía que trabajar más y echar más horas que los demás para demostrarles a los otros empleados que no había conseguido aquel trabajo solo por puro nepotismo. Y la presión se multiplicaba en aquella boda porque quería demostrarle a Albert lo bien que hacía su trabajo, que podía contar con ella.

Con todo, era un placer alejarse de él unas cuantas horas, despejarse un poco y empezar a lidiar con unas emociones que se le estaban yendo de las manos. Era una situación peligrosa. Si bien Candy siempre se había llevado bien con él y había disfrutado de su amistad, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Albert, más crecía su admiración por él. Le encantaba la inteligencia de aquel hombre, su penetrante perspicacia empresarial, su capacidad para manejar las crisis y seguir motivando a un personal al que ya se le exigía un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Y le encantaba notar que él comenzaba a confiar en ella y le permitía hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer Candy: organizar los detalles y asegurarse de que todas las partes implicadas en el evento quedaban satisfechas, con la seguridad de que todo iba a salir a la perfección. La madre de la novia ya había llamado a Paty para felicitarla por su nueva coordinadora de bodas.

—Es fabulosa —se había entusiasmado la señora Holmes—. Por supuesto que sabía que lo tenías todo controlado —matizó de inmediato—, pero es un placer saber que Candy nos está cuidando.

—Menuda impresión después de solo una llamada de teléfono —había dicho Albert con una sonrisa cálida.

El recuerdo de la aprobación que había brillado en los ojos masculinos todavía era capaz de provocarle un cosquilleo por la columna. Era una tontería, en realidad. Candy ya sabía que hacía muy bien su trabajo. No sabía por qué la admiración de Albert le parecía tan importante, pero llenaba un vacío en su interior al saber que alguien la necesitaba.

Claro que sus motivos no se basaban solo en la generosidad y el deseo de ayudar a Albert. Quedarse allí unos días más también le resultaba útil a ella. O a su cobardía, dependiendo del punto de vista que se adoptase. Sabía que solo estaba evitando la realidad, retrasando el enfrentamiento inevitable que se produciría cuando volviera a casa. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba qué iba a pasar cuando llegara a San Francisco. Algo había cambiado en ella y no le parecía que pudiera regresar a su vida cotidiana sin más.

No era solo que su vida amorosa ya no le resultara satisfactoria. En los últimos días, mientras trabajaba con Albert, no había podido evitar pensar en su carrera, o la falta de ella. Cierto, tenía un empleo y tenía la fortuna de sentir pasión por él. Pero ya fuera la hija del jefe o no, tenía que enfrentarse a una dura verdad: su carrera profesional en A&W tenía unos límites muy claros. Al contrarío que Albert, que estaba dispuesto a confiar en el instinto de Candy y a escuchar de verdad sus ideas, su padre por lo general se la quitaba de encima con la proverbial palmadita en la cabeza.

Albert tenía razón, en cierto sentido. Para su padre, el trabajo de Candy no era más que un cargo en una tarjeta de visita. Una forma de mantenerla ocupada y bajo control hasta que se casara, tuviera hijos y dejara de trabajar para criar a la siguiente generación de príncipes y princesitas de la alta sociedad.

E incluso aunque su padre tuviera planes para hacer ascender a Candy en la empresa, la joven no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera lo que ella quería. Siempre sería la compañía de su padre, con sus reglas y las cosas hechas a su manera.

Por no mencionar que tendría que trabajar con Anthony, cosa en la que prefería no pensar siquiera. Ojalá se pareciera más a Albert y tuviera el valor para dejar atrás su familia y abrirse camino ella sola. Pero se había pasado los últimos veintiséis años haciendo siempre lo que debía, cumpliendo con su obligación de cara a sus padres y la empresa. No podía darles la espalda de repente a todas sus obligaciones.

Suspiró, se obligó a relajar la mandíbula y se recordó que no era el momento de hacer análisis de su vida. Era el momento de disfrutar del calor del sol sobre su piel, de la suave brisa del Caribe en su pelo y del aroma salobre del mar. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí, en el paraíso, para siempre.

—No sé lo que te está haciendo para que tengas esa expresión, pero ya estoy celosa.

Candy giró la cabeza de repente para mirar a Daisy, recostada en la hamaca que tenía al lado.

—Sí —dijo Susy—. Creí que a mi prometido se le daba bien pero es obvio que Albert tiene habilidades que van más allá de las de cualquier mortal.

—Seguramente es verdad —sonrió Candy—, pero de hecho estaba pensando en lo divertido que es trabajar con él. Nos compenetramos muy bien.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Flammy con una risita—. Apuesto a que se compenetra contigo por todo el escritorio, en la silla…

—Tienes una mente muy sucia —se rió Candy.

Pero al tiempo que protestaba, su cerebro se inundó de imágenes de la tarde anterior. A pesar de toda la locura de la boda, Albert había encontrado un momento para jugar.

Paty se había ido para ir a hablar con el cocinero.

—Vuelvo en veinte minutos —dijo mirándolos a los dos con intención—. ¿Entendido? Veinte minutos.

Albert había respondido con expresión inocente a la mirada severa de Paty pero en cuanto su prima cerró la puerta tras ella, Albert se levantó de la silla y rodeó el inmenso escritorio. Sin una sola palabra había sacado a Candy de su silla y la había sentado a pulso sobre la resbaladiza superficie de la mesa.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Albert había ahogado las protestas de la joven con un beso y le había metido la mano bajo la falda sin miramientos.

Ya solo aquella urgencia había provocado una vibración de calor en Candy que la atravesó entera. Saber que aquel hombre la deseaba hasta ese punto ya era suficiente para que estuviera lista al instante. Albert había dejado escapar un gemido de satisfacción al sentir la humedad que había saturado en un momento la tela sedosa de las bragas de su chica.

Después no había perdido un instante y se había puesto a toda prisa el condón que había tenido la precaución de meterse en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos. Le quitó a Candy las bragas, la echó en la mesa y la penetró con urgencia, hundiéndose todo lo que pudo con un solo embate.

Candy sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba de placer al recordar el modo en que se había corrido casi de inmediato. Habían terminado con cinco minutos de sobra, lo que le dio a Candy tiempo suficiente para correr al baño a asearse y salpicarse la cara con agua, fría para mitigar el rubor orgásmico que le teñía las mejillas.

Para cuando Paty regresó, Candy había vuelto a su puesto en el escritorio, enfrente de Albert, y estaba estudiando la última, revisión de los arreglos florales, Candy estaba convencida de que habían salido impunes de la travesura, y eso que Albert se había negado a devolverle las braguitas, que había preferido guardarse en un bolsillo.

—Para que me den suerte —dijo con una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento a Candy. Pero Paty no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Lo de ustedes es ridículo, francamente —dijo Paty y Candy captó la expresión de asco en su rostro cuando levantó el envoltorio vacío del condón—. Trojan Mágnum —leyó Paty en la etiqueta—. Albert, eres un fantasma, que lo sepas. Y ahora díganme que no lo han hecho encima de mi mesa.

Candy se lo aseguró entre tartamudeos y contuvo el impulso de huir del obvio desdén de Paty mientras Albert, el muy estúpido, se reía, a carcajada limpia al ver a su prima comprobar su mesa en busca de pruebas.

—Pero qué colgaaada estás de él —dijo Susy con tono cantarín. Las otras chicas se unieron tirando besitos al aire.

—Candy y Albert, sentados en un árbol, f-o-l-l… —canturreó Daisy.

—No digas eso, Daisy —dijo Flammy—. Es obvio que están haciendo el amoooor.

— ¿Pero quieren callarse de una vez? Estoy intentando disfrutar del último día que vamos a pasar aquí, ¿estamos? —Soltó Sandra de repente—. No es tan fácil relajarse cuando actúan como si estuviéramos en el recreo. Así que Albert se está tirando a Candy. ¿A quién demonios le importa?

Candy no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido Sandra aquella reputación de juerguista. Jamás en su vida había conocido a nadie tan capaz de terminar con toda la diversión de cualquier momento. El caso era que, de repente, el sol del Caribe le pareció bochornoso, la brisa le estaba metiendo arena por la nariz y la boca le sabía a sal por el baño que se había dado. Aunque todavía le quedaban un par de horas antes de regresar con Albert y Paty, Candy decidió recoger sus cosas.

—No te vayas, Can —le rogó Susy—. Es nuestro último día y quiero pasar un rato contigo.

—Sí, no le hagas ni caso a esa. —Daisy no se molestó en levantar la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo para señalar a Sandra—. Está cabreada porque a ella no se la folla nadie y si hacemos mucho ruido, la isla tiene sitios de sobra donde puede ir para estar sola.

Sandra sacó su iPod de la bolsa y con una mirada llena de intención, se puso los auriculares.

—No pasa nada —dijo Candy mientras recogía su bolsa de la playa—. Debería irme, de todos modos.

—Oh, venga —dijo Daisy—. Puedes quedarte un ratito más. Nos tomamos una copa y nos cuentas más detalles de la boda supersecreta.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Si creen que voy a caer, están locas. —Las chicas llevaban todo el día intentando sonsacarle información sobre los novios. Habían jurado por todo lo sagrado que mantendrían el secreto pero Candy sabía de sobra que sería demasiado jugoso para no compartirlo con nadie. Incluso a ella le estaba costando un triunfo resistirse al impulso de llamar a Annie: Katie Holmes era una de las actrices favoritas de su mejor amiga.

—Les prometo que hoy salgo pronto y voy a cenar con ustedes —dijo Candy con un pequeño gesto de la mano sin hacer caso de las afables protestas de las chicas.

— ¡Eh, Candy!

Candy sonrió. Sus amigas no la echarían de menos mucho tiempo. Mike, Neil, Tom y Charlie se acercaban por la playa. Candy se tomó un momento para admirar el suculento despliegue de carne bronceada sobre músculos sin grasa. Ninguno de ellos le llegaba a Albert a la suela de los zapatos, claro estaba, pero tampoco estaba ciega.

Susy tenía razón. Estaba muy colgada de él. Pero mucho. Y trabajar con Albert solo estaba empeorando las cosas, creando un efecto de bola de nieve. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más anhelaba su compañía. Por no hablar del sexo. Eso también parecía alimentarse de sí mismo. En lugar de disiparse, el deseo que sentía por él parecía hacerse más intenso cada vez que hacían el amor.

En su momento Candy había creído estar enamorada de Anthony pero al fin había comprendido que ni siquiera se había acercado. El moderado afecto y la atracción pasajera que sentía por el hermano mayor de Albert no tenían ni punto de comparación con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero no había razón para que Albert se enterara. En lo que a él se refería, Candy se lo estaba pasando bien con un viejo amigo, haciendo realidad un antiguo encaprichamiento. Y sí cuando llegara el momento de irse, dejaba la isla con el corazón magullado y maltratado… bueno, la única responsable sería ella.

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Blackcat2010, Just Raquel, MiluxD, Maxima, Gatita Andrew, Clau Ardley, Olimpia, Friditas, Paloma, Arlette Andrew C también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas mil gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Ya regrese hermosas, les escribo desde mi casa por fin mis queridas amigas, después de muchos estudios y un nuevo tratamiento estoy libre les agradezco mucho su comprensión y apoyo en este trance espero que todo siga en buen curso, en estas fechas les deseo lo mejor del mundo ya que con su amistad le dan un nuevo sentido a mi vida y a esta pación que tengo por leer y aunque no lo crean me han dada fuerzas para seguir gracias, les comento subí una nueva saga pero ahora de vampiros el primer libro es Dulce Cautiverio con nuestro amado Albert y el segundo libro es Cautiva por un Vampiro con el galán de Terry haber que les parece y por favor comenten, espero les den una oportunidad y las lean, claro sigo con las demás historias que también ya las actualice vale las quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme en mis locuras, a las que leen anónimamente también muchas gracias :P

Mi querida Clau Ardley mil gracias por tus comentarios y tus buenos deseos sabes que te quiero amiga aquí te dejo dos capítulos espero te gusten muchas gracias por todo.

Hermosa Just Raquel espero que estos capítulos te gusten aquí Albert no sabe a mango pero es espontaneo y caliente que es lo más rico, gracias por tus deseos, cuídate mucho saludos.

Mi querida princesa Blackcat2010, sé por experiencia propia que a veces los seres humanos somos brutos de nacimiento y nos conformas con una amistad para no perder a la persona que amamos y luego nos sale cola pero haber que pasa con nuestra hermosa pareja un abrazo bye.

Mi queridísima MiluxD te agradezco de corazón tus hermosas palabras y tus deseos en mi tienes una amiga, algo defectuosa, gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor me dieron un nuevo tratamiento espero funcione como todos esperamos y me tendrás dándoles guerra un buen rato mas, con respecto al doc. Si es un encanto aparte de lindo pero vamos como amigos espero por el momento, su jefe el cardiólogo en jefe ahora mi nuevo doc. Dice que se le hace raro que nos hallamos hecho amigos ya que él es muy serio con los pacientes eso si me gusto pero haber que pasa como le digo a otras amigas soy un paquete bien complicado ya te platicare, otra cosa soy tu fan me gusta mucho como escribes princesa cuídate mucho un abrazo.

Preciosa Gatita Andrew tienes razón lo bailado nadie te lo quita, pero ya sabes la educación y los tabúes con los que crecimos a veces son difíciles de olvidar pero hay que intentarlo, si me leyera mi madre que en paz descanse ya me hubiera dicho que aprendiera y no me hiciera tonta sola jajaja cuídate mucho hermosa y gracias por todo.

Mi querida amiga Friditas gracias por tus deseos y tus oraciones eres un angelote mas en mi vida gracias de todo corazón, aunque muchas no lo crean sus comentarios y la amistad que me brindan la valoro y me sirve para echarle ganas mil gracias Friditas, insisto solo somos amigos no muchos hombres cargan con un paquete tan grande, imagínate 2 enanos, un sobrino que es como mi hijo y mis tres hijas (mis perritas) no, no creo yo misma lo pienso y quien sabe se me aventaría al ruedo jaja que tonta ya estoy en el cuídate mucho hermosa un abrazo bien grande.

Querida Paloma mil gracias por tus deseos y también gracias por leerme y me encanta que seamos muchas las que amamos a nuestro guapísimo Albert cuídate mucho princesa saludos.

Hermosa Arlette Andrew C, que bueno que te gusta esta historia algo ardiente y espero leas las demás son igual de calientes mil gracias por tus deseos y tu mensaje cuídate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jami Alden.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capitulo 12**

Albert hizo lo que pudo por parecer absorto en lo que decía la supermodelo pero su atención la acaparaba Candy, que estaba sentada con Susy y sus amigas y los buceadores. También observó, no sin alivio, que Mike estaba muy ocupado con Flammy encaramada a su regazo.

Dado que era la última noche para varios invitados, incluyendo al grupo de amigas y al de buceadores, el deber de Albert era socializar y alternar con sus clientes antes de irse a cenar con Candy. Pero lo que quería hacer en realidad era encerrarse en su casa con ella, como ya había hecho varias veces en la última semana.

Lo cual era una locura, teniendo en cuenta que también estaba pasando varias horas al día con ella en la oficina para trabajar en la organización de la boda. Descubrió que después de terminar el trabajo del día, la idea de llevar a Candy a uno de los tres restaurantes del complejo tenía muy poco atractivo para él. La mayor parte de las noches lo que le apetecía era pedirle algo al servicio de habitaciones y pasar la velada viendo las películas favoritas de los dos y haciendo el amor.

Esa misma tarde Candy había trasladado todas sus cosas a la casa de él para que su quinta pudieran ocuparla a la mañana siguiente varios invitados de la boda. Albert se había plantado allí, a verla deshacer las maletas y guardar su ropa en los cajones, junto a la de Albert, y a ver cómo colocaba su cuchilla con cuidado en el borde de la ducha. Todo aquello debería haberlo hecho sentir una intensa sensación claustrofóbica pero en lugar de eso, se sentía extrañamente satisfecho.

Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se estaban haciendo realidad todos sus recelos sobre una posible relación con Candy. Siempre había sido la única chica que no había podido olvidar, la chica buena, dulce y sexy que lo había vuelto loco. La había puesto en un pedestal y se había obligado a no tocarla jamás, temeroso de que un solo beso, una caricia, nunca fuera bastante.

Mierda, cómo odiaba tener razón. Cuando Candy había llegado a Cayo Holley, Albert se había convencido de que aquella chica había cambiado con los años. Que la jovencita dulce, divertida y sorprendentemente inteligente por la que había perdido en secreto la chaveta en la universidad ya no existía, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Esa chica jamás se hubiera casado con Anthony. Ni tampoco hubiera utilizado a Albert para echar un polvo y vengarse de su marido en su noche de bodas. Albert comprendió que se había engañado de forma deliberada al pensar que podía mantenerse a distancia y darle lo que querían los dos: una aventura sin compromisos que satisficiera el gusto de ambos por lo prohibido.

Menudo idiota. Desde el momento en que la había visto en la cena de gala familiar, antes de su boda, y había tenido aquella extraña sensación, como si se precipitara, sin control por un acantilado, había sabido que más le valía no acercarse o se arriesgaría a salir chamuscado. Bueno, pues estaba bien jodido, a lo grande. Porque en el poco tiempo que Candy había pasado con él, le había demostrado a Albert que era todo lo que él había creado en su mente, y mucho más. Trabajaba cada día a su lado y con cada día iba cayendo más y más bajo en el embrujo de Candy. No le costaba nada imaginársela allí, en su vida. Convertida en su compañera, en su amante.

La observó al otro lado del bar atestado y sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando Candy le sonrió a otro huésped. En los últimos dos días había sentido la tentación más de una vez de pedirle que se quedara. A la mierda con la vuelta a casa, a la mierda con su vida en San Francisco. Podía quedarse allí, con él, y ver a dónde iba aquello. Pero a pesar de la asombrosa conexión que había entre los dos, Albert no sabía en realidad a qué atenerse. Era obvio que a Candy le gustaba, y que le gustaba estar con él, y a Albert no le cabía duda de que la joven disfrutaba del sexo.

Pero no era idiota. Sabía que una gran parte de la razón que la había llevado allí había sido poder escapar del caos que tenía en casa, y que había prolongado su estancia para evitar eso mismo. Pero a la hora de la verdad, Candy no estaba lista (si llegaba a estarlo alguna vez) para darle la espalda a su familia y comenzar una nueva vida con él.

—Estamos deseando volver con Nicole y su novio, pero tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a filtrar a la prensa —le decía Nadia.

—Por supuesto —respondió Albert mientras intentaba obligarse a centrarse en la conversación y no en la ambigua relación que mantenía con Candy—. Aquí somos famosos por nuestra discreción.

—¿Discreción? Supongo que eso solo se aplica a tus huéspedes y no a ti mismo.

Albert se giró al oír la voz. Tenía a Sandra tan cerca que cuando se dio la vuelta, no pudo evitar rozarle los amplios pechos. Y solo por si Albert no había notado el profundo escote del vestido que llevaba, sin mangas ni espalda, Sandra apretó los brazos con sutileza contra los costados de los pechos hasta que estos amenazaron con escaparse de los confines del vestido.

En otras circunstancias, Albert habría agradecido la generosa exhibición de carne femenina pero el caso fue que le resultó desconcertantemente fácil centrarse en el rostro de Sandra cuando le contestó.

—No sé muy bien a qué te refieres.

—A ti y a Candy —respondió Sandra al tiempo que sustituía la sonrisa coqueta por un puchero huraño—. A cómo le vas metiendo mano por las esquinas; estoy segura de que a la prensa le encantaría saber cómo ha pasado la chica de un hermano a otro.

Albert se puso tenso.

—No sé cómo lo iban a averiguar —dijo con tono de advertencia.

—A mí no me mires. —Sandra adoptó una expresión inocente—. No me hace falta darle a la prensa más razones para molestarme.

Albert, que era muy consciente de la reputación de aquella mujer, bufó.

—Serías capaz de ir al estreno de una camiseta si creyeras que va a haber paparazzi.

La sonrisa de la joven se tensó en las comisuras y sus ojos cafes adoptaron un matiz duro como una piedra.

—En cualquier caso, a mí no me hace falta competir por un espacio en la prensa —dijo con una mirada desdeñosa hacia Candy—. Tampoco es que tenga mucho de lo que preocuparme. —Pasó los dedos con ademán seductor por el antebrazo de Albert—. Escucha, cuando Doña Niña Buena se vaya a casa, si te hace falta una mujer de verdad, dame un toque. El jet de papá está preparado las veinticuatro horas del día.

Albert contuvo el impulso de limpiarse el sitio donde lo había acariciado Sandra pero antes de que pudiera responder, sintió una presencia cálida y familiar tras él. Candy. Ni siquiera tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que estaba allí. Podía oler su perfume suave, a flores, y el aroma limpio de su champú.

Se giró, aliviado, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo en un abrazo ceñido.

—Eh, Princesa. —Después se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un jugoso beso en la boca.

La expresión de su chica se suavizó pero también le lanzó una mirada recelosa a Sandra, que parecía resuelta a fingir que Candy no existía.

—Todo el mundo va hacia el restaurante —le dijo Candy a Sandra con una gran sonrisa—. Susy quería que te lo dijera.

Sandra le lanzó a Albert una última y seductora mirada antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse con un pavoneo.

—Una mujer a la que no voy a echar de menos —dijo Candy con fiereza.

Albert lanzó una risita.

—Parece que nos sentimos un poco territoriales, ¿eh?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Candy alzó la barbilla, retadora.

—Desde luego que no —sonrió el empresario al tiempo que le cogía esa barbilla testaruda. Y el caso era que no le importaba, lo que daba un poco de miedo. Por lo general, cuando una mujer empezaba a dar muestras de celos, Albert pensaba que era hora de poner distancia entre los dos—. Me gusta que te pongas celosa. —Bien —susurró Candy y se alzó un poco para besarlo en el cuello, en el sitio exacto que garantizaba que la polla de Albert se pusiera en posición de firmes. Al mismo tiempo le metió algo en la mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —consiguió decir él.

—Solo un recordatorio.

Albert sintió que se le ponía incluso más dura cuando bajó la cabeza y vio la bolita de tela sedosa que tenía en el puño. Las bragas de Candy. El tanga de encaje y seda de color rosa pálido de Candy. Gimió al tiempo que sonreía. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado a Candy White dándole el tanga en medio de un restaurante. Era otro de los sorprendentes lados de la joven que Albert adoraba: la mujer asombrosa, sensual y sexualmente segura de sí misma que había cobrado vida en su cama. Recordó la primera vez que lo habían hecho, solo unas semanas atrás, pero tuvo la sensación de que habían pasado años. Albert se había preocupado mucho aquella noche, y se había contenido para no asustarla con toda la fuerza del deseo que sentía por ella.

Pero desde la noche que había empezado en la playa y había terminado en su cama, Candy se había deshecho de todas sus inhibiciones. Albert le había dado rienda suelta a su lujuria porque sabía que Candy podía asumirlo todo y devolverle incluso más. Para gran regocijo de Albert, había descubierto que detrás de que aquellos ojos grandes e inocentes se ocultaba una mente muy sucia.

—¿Un recordatorio? —preguntó mientras sus ojos examinaban el bar en busca de la ruta de escape más rápida. A la mierda con lo de alternar con los clientes. Tenía que meter a Candy en algún sitio más privado antes de hacerse daño, o hacerle daño a alguien, con la inmensa erección que lucía de repente.

—Un recordatorio de lo que te espera. —Candy se echó a reír y arrastró los dedos por el antebrazo masculino en una clara burla de la caricia de Sandra. Pero en lugar de repugnarle como le había ocurrido con la otra chica, el roce suave de Candy envió esquirlas calientes a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Albert le deslizó la mano por la espalda, hasta la cintura, y le dio a la voluptuosa curva un buen apretón mientras la atraía hacia él con más firmeza.

—Te veo en la cena —susurró Candy al tiempo que se deslizaba de entre sus brazos. Otro beso suave en el cuello y la joven había desaparecido.

Dejándolo solo y dolorido mientras intentaba dominar su erección. Giró el cuerpo hacia la barra con la esperanza de que nadie notara que los pantalones cortos le quedaban antinaturalmente ceñidos en el trasero.

Candy se metió en el reservado junto a Tom con una sonrisita satisfecha. Misión cumplida, y con no poca finura, aunque estuviera mal que lo dijera ella. A Candy siempre se le habían dado bien las negociaciones. Nunca perdía la calma ni permitía que la situación se hiciera hostil. ¿Quién habría pensado que sus habilidades le vendrían tan bien en el mundo de las citas?

Sandra le lanzaba miradas asesinas pero Candy se limitaba a responderle con una sonrisa serena. La cara que había puesto Albert cuando le había dado sus braguitas… Aunque solo fuera eso, era agradable saber que la atención de su amante no estaba decayendo. Le producía un cosquilleo de emoción nada razonable saber que ella, que hasta hacía muy poco tenía una vida sexual francamente normalita, era capaz de poner de rodillas a todo un atleta sexual como Albert.

Se excusó para ir al baño mientras los demás esperaban los aperitivos.

Acababa de terminar y estaba en la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y la envió tropezando y sorprendida al pasillo. Antes de poder reaccionar, un par de grandes manos bronceadas la volvían a meter de un empujón en el baño.

—¿Pero qué estás…?

Albert la miró desde su altura con una sonrisa que era decididamente animal.

—¿Crees que me puedes dar las bragas y marcharte tan contenta? —La arrinconó hasta que la tuvo sentada en el mostrador que había junto a los lavabos—. Tienes que aprender a no jugar con fuego, Princesa.

—¿Y si entra alguien? ¿No tienes clientes de los que ocuparte? —tartamudeó Candy, Pero después se quedó callada cuando la expresión de los ojos de Albert la hizo mojarse en ese mismo instante.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que bloqueemos la puerta.

Con un movimiento tan rápido que a Candy le dio vueltas la cabeza, Albert la bajó del mostrador y la apoyó en la puerta. Después le levantó la falda hasta la cintura mientras ella le desabrochaba a toda prisa los pantalones cortos y se los bajaba por las caderas.

—Me vuelves loco —gimió Albert contra el cuello femenino, después se estremeció de dicha cuando la joven le rodeó la erección con los dedos—. Pienso en ti, desnuda y mojada —deslizó dos dedos por la hendidura de Candy como si quisiera demostrar su argumento— y se me olvida todo.

La soltó de repente y le cogió el bolso con un gruñido de satisfacción cuando encontró un condón. A los pocos segundos se lo había puesto. Dobló las rodillas, levantó a Candy todavía apoyada en la puerta del baño, y la penetró con fuerza.

—Eres una niña muy mala, mira que darme las bragas así. —Después le mordió el hombro desnudo.

Candy ahogó sus gemidos en el hombro de Albert y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Una gota de sudor rodó por las mejillas encendidas del empresario.

—En lo único que puedo pensar es en ti, en hacer que te corras —gruñó Albert—. Por ti me olvido de todo, salvo en meterme dentro de ti, hasta el fondo y con tanta fuerza como pueda.

Las palabras de Albert, combinadas con la impresión de sentirlo tan duro y pesado en su interior, fueron suficientes para que Candy cayera disparada por el abismo. Las manos masculinas le apretaban el trasero en una presa que debería haberle dolido pero Candy se aferró a él sin poder contenerse mientras él seguía martilleándola con las caderas. Después, Albert se apoderó de su lengua y ahogó su propio gemido cuando se corrió con tal intensidad que se le doblaron las rodillas.

—Creo que si no tenemos cuidado, nos vamos a matar —murmuró Albert mientras hacía lo que podía por recuperar la compostura.

Justo entonces se oyeron unas voces junto a la puerta. Candy gruñó cuando la puerta se abrió un par de centímetros, solo para que la bloqueara su nuca.

—Solo un segundo —rezongó Albert.

Candy no pudo evitar lanzar una risita cuando vio el reflejo de los dos en el espejo. Dejando aparte que ella tenía la falda por las axilas y Albert los pantalones cortos por los tobillos, dejando aparte la ropa desaliñada, era obvio lo que había estado pasando en aquel baño.

La cara de Candy estaba ruborizada con un intenso color rosado y llevaba el pelo pegado a las mejillas en mechones sudorosos. Además tenía la piel alrededor de la boca irritada por el rastro de barba de Albert, Candy levantó la cabeza y miró a Albert, que se apoyaba con las dos manos en la pared. El sudor le corría por la cara y estaba jadeando como si acabara de correr los cien metros panos.

—Esto no va crear muy buena impresión —murmuró él con una risita reticente.

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un rápido beso en la barbilla.

—Bobadas. Cayo Holley tiene fama de ser un sitio muy sexy. ¿Qué tiene de malo que el propietario aproveche la coyuntura?

—Sexy es una cosa. Guarro, otra.

Candy le dio un manotazo en el hombro haciéndose la ofendida.

—Solo porque tenga relaciones sexuales en un baño público no significa que sea una guarra. —Por lo menos Candy prefería pensar que no lo era.

—Tú jamás podrías ser una guarra —dijo Albert mientras se apartaba un poco de ella para poder subirse los pantalones—. Tienes demasiada clase.

—Pero sexy con clase, ¿no? ¿No es que sea una de esas estiradas con clase? —El tono de Candy era ligero pero estaba un poco preocupada. Había hecho todo lo que había podido durante la última semana para demostrarle a Albert que era algo más que una princesita buena y malcriada, y le parecía que había hecho algún progreso.

—Con clase y muy, pero que muy sexy, definitivamente —la tranquilizó él mientras la ayudaba a estirarse el vestido—. Tan sexy que si no salimos de aquí pronto, la que esté esperando fuera va a terminar en el lavabo de caballeros.

Para cuando se reunieron con el grupo para cenar, Albert sentía esa clase de relajación que solo se obtiene de una inmensa satisfacción sexual. Pero, por asombroso que pareciera, bastaba con que Candy le rozara el muslo con la mano para que su verga cobrara vida, esperanzada. Por fortuna, el mantel ocultaba todo lo que le pasaba de la cintura para abajo y Albert aprovechó la circunstancia para deslizar la mano por la pierna bien tonificada de Candy, bajo la tela sedosa de la falda, para poder sentir el calor húmedo y suave del sexo de la joven, completamente desnudo bajo sus caricias.

Sandra les lanzó una mirada asesina, como si supiera con exactitud lo que había pasado entre la visita de Candy al baño y su regreso con Albert del brazo. Albert le respondió con una sonrisa engreída. Una mujer de verdad, se había llamado Sandra. No tenía ni idea de la diosa del sexo que se ocultaba bajo la imagen de niña buena que Candy cultivaba con tanto esmero. No podía creer que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo averiguarlo.

Y no podía creer que le quedara tan poco tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y el exquisito mahi-mahi a la parrilla que estaba masticando de repente le supo a tierra. Bajó la mano un poco y la dejó en la rodilla de Candy.

—Bueno, Candy, ¿y cuándo vuelves tú a casa? —le preguntó Daisy, como si leyera los pensamientos de Albert.

—El próximo sábado —dijo Candy. A Albert lo animó un poco ver que al menos parecía un poco triste.

—Tienes que llamarme en cuanto vuelvas a San Francisco —dijo Susy—. Puedes venir a visitarme a la bodega. Y, por supuesto, tienes que venir a mi boda el mes que viene.

—Es muy amable por tu parte —dijo Candy.

—Albert, ¿quizá puedas ir tú también con ella?

La sonrisa huyó de la cara de Candy y Albert se encontró esperando en tensión la respuesta de su chica.

—Estoy segura de que Albert tiene mucho que hacer aquí —dijo Candy con tono despreocupado, como si aquello fuera una idea ridícula.

—Por desgracia, estamos al completo. No podría dejar a Paty en la estacada así como así —contestó Albert, que actuaba como si no sintiera la tentación de seguirla hasta San Francisco como un tonto y penoso cachorrito abandonado.

—Además —dijo Sandra con desdén—, tampoco es que Candy pueda pasear a su nuevo amante por el club de campo sin que las cotorras de la alta sociedad se lancen como poseidas para hacer sus cotilleos.

Aunque el comentario pretendía ser burlón, Albert no pudo negar que Sandra había dado justo en el clavo. Con su pericia sexual recién hallada o sin ella, Candy no era de las que hacía alarde abiertamente de la aventura que estaba teniendo con el hermano de su marido.

Candy se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y clavó en Sandra una mirada gélida.

—Tiene que ser muy triste —dijo Candy— saber que la única forma de conseguir llamar la atención es que te conozcan como la arpía más grande del mundo, y que has llevado esa necesidad de atención tan lejos que ya ni siquiera les caes bien a tus propias amigas.

Una gran carcajada estalló entre los labios de Daisy, seguida de inmediato por la risita ahogada de Flammy. Sandra ahogó un grito de indignación y miró a Susy en busca de apoyo pero esta evitó sus ojos al tiempo que sacudía poco a poco la cabeza y se ruborizaba.

—Es que te pasas, Sandra y ya no tiene gracia. —dijo Daisy.

Sandra se levantó y los miró furiosa a todos y cada uno. Pero a través de la arrogancia y la indignación, Albert vio unos vestigios de vulnerabilidad. Por un momento creyó vislumbrar a una niña pequeña que gritaba, para que alguien, quien fuera, le prestara atención y durante esa fracción de segundo sintió lástima por ella. Pero la niña quedó oculta de inmediato por una sonrisita engreída de superioridad.

—Puede que sea una zorra, pero nadie se olvida jamás de mi nombre. —Después se fue con paso colérico y agitando su espesa melena castaña.

—Bien hecho —dijo Daisy, que alzó una copa para brindar por Candy—. Es agradable ver que la gatita dulce y bien educada también sabe sacar las uñas.

Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo y brindaron por Candy, por enfrentarse a una de las zorras más grandes del universo conocido. En las pocas semanas transcurridas desde que habían vuelto a verse, aquella mujer divertida, sexy y sorprendentemente dura había dejado pasmado a Albert a cada momento, y se preguntó una vez más cómo diablos iba a arreglárselas para dejarla marchar.

**Continuara…**


End file.
